Skittles' Corner of Randomness
by Fangalicous08
Summary: I'm bored and I was inspired by St. Fang of Boredom. R&R? Please?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Yeah, so I'm sitting here in a really comfy chair at the hospital. My sister is asleep...and I'm quite bored..

Iggy: Me too. Can we _please_ venture around the hospital?

Me: No...Okay, so anyway. Since I'm really bored, and slightly tired(it's almost 2 AM)I've decided to do something that I've been wanting to do for a long time.

Iggy: Venture aimlessly around this huge hospital?

Me: No. POETRY! So, I was inspired by the amazing St. Fang of Boredom to have my own poetry corner, so here I am, with nothing to do, so, why not start now?

Iggy: Come on, I'm hungry. Can we at least go down to the vending machines?

Me: Iggy, there's food in the window sill and in the Wendy's bag. Now shush it. So, here's the first official poem for Skittle's Poetry Corner! Yay...lol...and a warning, I'm not a really good poet.

* * *

**Sitting in a hospital is quite boring**

**Especially really early in the morning.**

**My sister is sleeping in her bed, **

**and I'm about to hit Iggy in the head. **

**He wants to venture 'round this big hospital**

**But I keep telling him 'NO'. **

**

* * *

**

Okay, so that wasn't the best...

Iggy: No, no it wasn't.

Me: I wonder if anyone is going to read this...

Iggy: -shrugs- Oooh, Good Eats!

Me: -sigh- There is nothing on the TV at 2 in the morning...Good thing I have this laptop and fish tycoon.

Iggy: What's fish tycoon?

Me: It's--Wait, I'll explain in poem.

* * *

**Fish tycoon is this fun little game**

**In which selling fish is your aim. **

**You raise them and breed them until your done, **

**Then you set them in the store until they're gone. **

**I'm about to start a new new game, **

**because these stupid people, whom I wish to maim, **

**Refuse to buy my fishies. **

**

* * *

**

It's quite entertaining, and frustrating.

Iggy: Sounds it.

Me: Argh, I haven't sold any fish in a whole hour!

Iggy: Don't you have something better to do now? Like feed me?

Me: Not really, I mean, I could sleep. Or read. But I don't feel like it. I feel like writing poetry.

Iggy: How come you get the comfortable chair? Where do I sleep?

Me: I'm the patients sister, so of course I get the comfortable chair. Your just the patient's sister's captive.

Iggy: Grrrreat.

* * *

**My sis is in the hospital **

**Why is this possible?**

**Because, first off, this is the real world, **

**And secondly she's giving birth to a baby girl. **

**Not right now, but it will be soon, **

**Possibly by the light of the moon. **

**It is also one of the nurses' birthday, **

**She says her hair is turning gray. **

**She doesn't really seem that old, **

**At least not from what I was told. **

**There are needles in the top drawer over there, **

**Be careful in that drawer, for the needles are bare. **

**I've went through my sister's wallet twice, **

**She wouldn't let me steal her money, that wasn't real nice. **

**This is quite a long poem, **

**GO ON ALTON BROWN YOU SHOW 'EM! **

**How to peel potatos...**

**

* * *

**

Iggy: Wow, that was a decent poem.

Me: Why thank you Igmund.

Iggy: Uh, are there really needles in here?

Me: Yeah, in that drawer -points to needle filled drawer-. Joel(mysister)found them earlier, I just take her word for it, I ain't lookin'. I have needlephobia.

Iggy: Okay, so what do we do now?

Me: Continue writing and think of random scenarios that are probably never going to happen. I've already thought of a few...

Iggy: What are they?

* * *

**The first scenario to pop in my head, **

**was what if we walk out and the doctor's are all dead. **

**What if there's a crazy man with a gun, **

**Standing in the hallway ready to shun, **

**People from their well deserved life, **

**And what if he had a friend with a knife? **

**What would we do then Igmund? **

**

* * *

**

Iggy: A hospital shooting?

Me: And stabbing.

Iggy: What is your problem?

Me: Boredom. Tiredness. Freezing-ness.

* * *

**In this room it is mighty cold**

**And it smells of sickly mold. **

**Okay, maybe not that, **

**but I just saw a flying bat! **

**It flew right by the third story window, **

**I think I'm going to name it Mo. **

**I'm sort of hungry at this time of day, **

**But I'm just going to wait till later today. **

**

* * *

**

I knew I should've brought some string cheese...

Iggy: And you didn't, why?

Me: Didn't think it...dang I'm cold! Iggy, hand me a blanket.

Well, we're going to go to bed now...or at least try. I'll probably just look up random fanfiction.

Iggy: Night guys...I AM going to bed, I'll just pull chairs together or something. -situates chairs into bed-like form and lays down-

Me: R&R if you want...This is just something I'm doing to sorta keep ya'll updated on what I'm doing because I'm bored. I don't know if any of you cared, but now you know. And, unfortunantly, still no baby.

R&R???


	2. Auntie Skittles' Is Going To School!

**I don't know why, **

**But everytime I do this, **

**I feel like a pie, **

**Has been mushed in my face.**

**

* * *

**

Um, to elaborate on my previous poem (see above) I mean, everytime I try to do a new Poetry Corner either fanfiction messes up or I screw up and delete it. But, yeah, I'm doin' this now. So, why don't I just give you a list of life updates. Why? Because some of you stalker-types might care.

* * *

**The first thing I shall tell you about today, **

**is that my sister had her bay-bay. **

**She had it early this morn', **

**And she was so tiny when she was born. **

**Alas, I was not there to witness the event, **

**For I was totally and completely spent. **

**The second thing happening in my life, **

**is that I'm going to school, but not with a knife. **

**Those things are banned at my school, **

**It's a rule, but it's all cool. **

**I'm starting tomorrow, oh what joy, **

**For I will see my friend's and my cousin, who is a boy. **

**I also got my haircut today, **

**it was cut by my mom-may. **

**I can make a lot of stuff rhyme with today, **

**Because I'm just awesome that way. **

**I also had my breakfast at IHOP,**

**That's the only place we did stop. **

**Except for the hospital, on the way home, **

**Now that I'm home, I want a scone. **

**

* * *

**

That poem was somewhat better. Anyway, so my sister had her baby this morning. Just like I said she would and I'm starting to freak myself out. Why? Here's why, I can sense the future. No joke. Not kidding. Not trying to be funny in any way. I'm serious, laugh at me if you want. I have proof as well,

1, when my aunt was pregnant with her twins I told her she was pregnant with twins before SHE even knew.

2, when my sister first got pregnant I had a feeling that she WAS pregnant. She told us and I was not taken by surprise...

3, the Saturday before last I spent the night with my friend. I had a feeling my sister would go into labor with Brooklyn that night. I called home to ask my mom to bring me my charger, her words were, 'We're going to the hospital, your sister went into labor.'

4, this morning at 1 AM I woke up and had a feeling my sister went into labor again(she dialated to six then stopped, so yeah...)and I had a feeling she was going to have the baby this morning. And out popped little baby Brooklyn at 5:17. When I told her I had a feeling she was going to have Brooklyn she just texted me and said, 'Thanks for the heads up there, sis.'

So, yeah, if that's not proof enough that I can somehow sense the future...

Iggy: As I told someone in a review reply, she's getting more mental each day.

Me: Oh, be quiet or I'll pay the bullies to give you a swirlie at school tomorrow. In the girls' bathroom, trust me it smells and is grosser than the boys. Yes, I've been in the boy's bathroom. Tornado drill. It smells better than our bathroom!

Anyway, I'm also thinking of taking a babysitting class online so I can get my babysitter's degree and get a weekend job.

Iggy: A WEEKEND job?

Me: I ain't got anything better to do.

Iggy: Wow...

Me: And, anyway, while I was in the hospital town(I ain't given you all any clues as to where I live. I'm paranoid, so sue me, one of my friend's was stalked by some perv she met online)we...hmmm...I'm sensing a new poem.

* * *

**We went on a riverboat ride, **

**We rode the river with great pride, **

**For it was a river named after our state, **

**Not that you'll know the name of that state. **

**We also swam, a lot, **

**It was quite fun, and I made up a great plot, **

**For a new story when we passed a restaraunt, **

**named Max and Ella's Restaraunt. **

**At first I wanted to eat there, **

**Then Iggy reminded me about hair, **

**In my stew andI changed my mind. **

**Instead, we ate at Denny's. **

**I wanted to eat at Jenny's, **

**No, Jerry's, but that place is shut down. **

**And then Iggy almost drown, **

**For I splashed him and scared him. **

**But he's alright, and he's not one of them. **

**

* * *

**

Okay. So yeah, that's some of what we did. We also saw Aliens in the Attic at the Movie Tavern, and we...um....I forgot....

Iggy: And she got stalked by some guy at the pool.

Me: YES! There was this kid and he kept watching me swim. Slightly awkward, so I stayed under water as much as I could. And then we passed some HOT college-aged guys. But then, that night, they ended up shouting and crap in the hall and woke us all up and my mom got up and started yellin' at 'em. It was funny.

Iggy: So, yeah...there's life updates for any of you that care.

Me: OH YEAH! I also told someone, I just replied but I already forgot who, that I would tell why Mo the Bat is the most awesome bat ever. Well, you wanna know why?

Iggy: -sigh- Why?

Me: HE SINGS GREEN DAY, FALL OUT BOY, BOYS LIKE GIRLS, AND GOOD CHARLOTTE! His most favorite song to sing is 21 Guns.

Iggy: Yes, so he is awesome because he is Mo the Singing Bat.

Me: I wuffles my Mo!


	3. Quicky Poetryless Update

Okay, so yeah, this IS supposed to be poetry corner, but I just wanted to update something, I'll probably update this again today or tomorrow with an actual something. I just want to announce that I am--

Iggy: A wanted crazy, dellusional escaped mental patient.

Me: That too, but I am officially the Saint Patron of Randomness. No longer a self proclaimed Saint patron of Randomness either, my friends all agree that I should be. :)

Iggy: And her friend Brandon is Saint Patron of Annoyance.

Me: Oh yeah. So...yeah...just wanted to mention that. :)

St. Skittles of Randomness signing off!!

Oh, and I'm also doing the school newspaper!! Yay!!

Okay, but in the next one I'll either be posting random poetry or the Muffin's Rights Act of 2009.

Iggy: -sigh-

Me: Yeah, things I do when I'm bored...


	4. Padded Cells and Muffin's Rights!

**Labor day has come again, **

**It says so on my pretty pen. **

**We're out of school for this Monday, **

**It makes me want to shout 'Hooray!'**

* * *

Which I did Friday. Okay, well, I woulda updated sooner, but I got lazy. But, anyway, here's the update!

Iggy: So, Skits, how was your weekend?

Me: Just great Ig. My parents dumped me off with a my Grandma to go gamble in one of the Carolina's. And yours?

Iggy: Oh, just awesome, Skittles. I was forced to spend two nights at some random old lady's house and watch Final Destination movies each night.

Me: Okay, we actually had a good weekend. Well, I did at least. I stayed with my mamaw and watched all three Final Destination movies for the FIRST time. And I finished The Titan's Curse and I'm almost half way through The Battle of The Labyrinth.

Iggy: I'm never stepping foot on a roller coaster.

Me: Or an airplane.

Iggy: Or behind a wood carrying truck.

Me: Or in a bathtub.

Iggy: Or in France.

Me: Or in a drive-thru.

Iggy: Or a tricentintinal thingy fair.

Me: Or on a subway.

Iggy: Or...okay, I sorta forgot how the rest of 'em died...

Me: Well, taht one lady was decapitated on the elevator.

Iggy: -shudder-

Me: And that other guy had that fire escape ladder go through his EYE.

Iggy: -double shudder-

Me: Oh yeah, talk about a gory freakin' movie. Oh,a nd don't forget the kid that was flattened by that piece of glass.

Iggy: Okay! I'm NEVER going anywhere again! I will be like that Claire Rivers chick(if that was her name) and I'm going to live in a padded cell!

Me: That looks like fun. -calls the nearest Asylum to book a room-

Iggy: While we get comfy in our new room, why don't you enjoy the Muffin's Rights Act of 2009. Written by St. Skittles of Randomness herself. Dang, this chick NEEDS an asylum.

Me: -to the asylum people- Yes, I would like to get a padded cell for me and my captive bird kid Iggy Ride. My name? Um...St. Skittles of Randomness. Oh, okay, Skittles Surnameless. Yes, my brain is working fine...Yes, yes I was dropped on my head, and I was breach. Yeah, my mom also ran my head into walls. Yeah, how'd you know all this?

Iggy: -sigh-

* * *

**I, Skittles, the Saint Patron of Randomness, hereby proclaime that muffins should be treated, not as a different sweet than cupcakes, but as an equal. I proclaim that muffisn are not any different from cupcakes as a cake is different from a really big cookie with icing. Muffins are _not _different. Muffins are, in fact, just ugly cupcakes, and cupcakes are just pretty muffins. **

* * *

Me: Okay, come on Ig. You know, those institutional people knew a LOT about me...

Iggy: I heard....

Me: Well, we're going to the padded cell now. Update to ya later!!


	5. Monkeys, Men in Black and Mount Tam

**Two updates in one day, **

**We're doing good this way. **

**Technically it's two different days, **

**But it makes me sound less lazy the other way. **

**

* * *

**

More poetry corner! Yay! -sneezes- Gawsh!

Iggy: I told you, you have--

Me: I am NOT a pig!

Iggy: You don't have to be a pig to have--

Me: Do not speak the name! I could be like a monster and come when the name is spoken.

Iggy: Skits, this isn't one of your Percy Jackson books, swine flu is not a minotaur in disguise, and Percy is not lost in Labyrinth.

Me: Yes he is, Ig! We've got to save him!

* * *

**Perseus Jackson, **

**Son of Poseidon, **

**is stuck in the Labyrinth maze. **

**We've got to save him from the craze**

**of that horrible place. **

**

* * *

**

Iggy: -sigh- What happened to our padded room?

Me: I told you, they're still debating on whether or not I need the asylum. My monkeys are working hard, just calm down. For now, let's save Percy and his buddies!

Iggy: How?

Me: -snaps- -sword that looks identical to Riptide, but of course isn't, appears in my hand-

Iggy: Whoa, how'd you do that?

Me: I rock. That's how. Wanna see how we save Percy? Go read the soon to be posted, Testing the Limits of Fanfiction! It's a new one. Not like the other one. This one will be better. And I'm going to write it now. Even though my dad'll be SO mad I'm on the computer this late...dang it.

Iggy: I'm...scared. To say the least.

Me: Good, Igmund, you should be. Now, let's go check in on that debate. -snaps- -Iggy and I appear in a big room with a big table in the middle, men in black suits are sitting on one side and monkeys in black suits are on the other- My ear's cold. Does that mean someone's talking good about me?

Iggy: -shrugs-

Monkey: -in fancy british accent- I don't know what your talking about? My client is perfectly sane!

Man: She sent talking british monkeys to fend for her.

Me: Okay, my ear is freezing! What does it mean?

Monkey2: Oh snap! (echoes 'oh snap, oh snap, oh snap') -each monkey does the same-

Me: This ain't the time for Fergie songs, chimps.

Monkey3: Sorry, St. Skittles.

Me: St. Skittles...that sounds nice...

Monkey4: It should, you made it up.

Me: With a bitta help from Saint. She's awesome.

Monkey5: We've heard...

Me: Sorry, is it strange to almost idolize random people that you met online?

Monkey6: Just a bit.

* * *

**St. Fang of Boredom is my favorite fan-writer**

**But I still think it'd be funny if Fang were to bite her. **

**I wish I could write even close to as good as Saint. **

**Maybe one day, after I wash off my fingernail paint. **

**

* * *

**

Oh my gosh, my fingernail paint just randomly disappeared. I never noticed it not being there...

Iggy: -sigh-

Man2: And your trying to keep her _away _from the padded cell?

Iggy: Away?! I thought you wanted it.

Me: Iggy, I'm not insane. We can easily make a padded cell at home.

Iggy: How?

Me: -sigh--snaps--ginormous marshmellows fall from the sky- With these!

Iggy: -mouth waters- Giant...marshmellows...

Me: -snaps- -marshmellows disappear-

Iggy: Dang.

Man3: She just...giant...fluffy...marshmellows...?

Monkey4: Now who's losing their mind, Alien dude?

Man5: -faints-

Me: Well, you monkeys keep it up. I'm going back with Ig. I'll check in on you later.

All Monkeys: Okay. Bye, St. Skittles.

Me: -snaps--me and Iggy vanish in a puff of smoke--we appear...somewhere...-

Iggy: Where are we now?

Me: -looks around- -notices the swirling dark clouds at the top of a hill- We're on the bottom of Mount Tam.

Iggy: Huh?

Me: -sigh- Mount Tam, where Atlas is holding up the sky.

Iggy: Ah...and we're here, why?

Me: I dunno...let's just walk around. Maybe we'll find something.

Iggy: -sigh- Okay...


	6. Serial Killer in the Bathtub

**There's a serial killer in the bathtub**

**Oh my!**

**I didn't invite him to my tub! **

**He should just go on to a pub.**

* * *

Okay, explanation of that...well, it's in the story that I'm going to tell in this update.

I really wanted to update something, and I have a new Rainy Day Games chapter done, but I refuse to upload it till I hear from Saint because I was 'high' on Fang's favorite meds. Lol. I've been sick for the last couple days, so I've been home. Boring. Ugh. Anyway, so I'm going to update this. With a story picked by Kara(from FlockUpdates) and MGChristiani. It's about the time there was a serial killer in my bathtub. Yeah. It seriously scared the C-R-A-P outta me.

Iggy: Then just get on with it and tell them.

Me: Okay. But first, I'd like to tell you, if you haven't already voted in the poll on my profile, please do so. Please.

Okay, story time!

* * *

**Once there was a girl named Skittles. She was around 8 or 9 years old, and her older sister, who was around 14 or 15, had come by to babysit her while her parents were at work. Her mom, who worked at Pizza Hut at the time, had just stopped by and dropped some pizza off for Skittles and her sister, Ashley. **

**After eating a couple slices of pizza, Skittles and Ashley got bored. So, they started watching a funny program on TV called Barney and playing Rummy with a deck of cards. Little Skittles was just laying down a card when something crashed at the end of the house. She looked up at her sister. **

**"What was that?" She asked. Ashley just shrugged and said, "Something probably fell. I'll go check." **

**Sure enough, a shoe had fallen from the dryer. **

**So, they went back to playing cards and watching Barney. **

**After they got bored of that, Skittles suggested they go to her room and play Barbies. Ashley quickly agreed. **

**

* * *

**

Iggy: Might I mention in their game of Barbies, the little kids got kidnapped and one of the mom's got killed?

Me: So we were morbid children. Leave us alone, it was fun.

Iggy: Someone, save me.

Me: No. Okay, going on now.

* * *

**They were very into their game of Barbies. **

**"Hey, little girl," Ashley said in a deep voice, playing the old man with oddly cut hair. "Come here. Come with me." **

**"No!" Skittles screeched, playing the little girl named Cheyenne(that Barbie had a permanent name that has never changed). **

**"I have candy." Ashley said. **

**"Okay!" Skittles cheered, moving her barbie towards the man. Just as the old man was about to grab the little kid, both the girls jumped at a sudden bang from the bathroom beside them. Followed by scuffling and banging noises. They looked at each, then threw their toys into the toy box quickly before they ran into the living room. **

**Still shaken from the freaky noises, Ashley flicked on the TV and started surfing through the channels. **

**"A serial killer has been caught today..." said a newsanchor on one of the channels. **

**"Hey sissy," Skittles said curiously, "what's a serial killer?" **

**"It's someone that breaks into someone else's house to kill them." Ashley said nonchalantly. After a minute of letting this sink in, the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Ashley practically flew over to the couch to sit beside her sister, out of sight from the hallway, where the dreaded bathroom is. **

**"Sissy, is there a serial killer in the bathtub?" Skittles asked. Ashley nodded, crying slightly.**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so, there's the story. After that, my sister got the phone and called my mom at Pizza Hut, she came and got us, checked the bathroom(serial killer free)and took us to pizza hut.

And then there's a story that kind of goes with this one. But it's just short and sweet so I'll just tell you.

Iggy: But, I want to!

Me: Fine. Iggy will tell you.

Iggy: Okay, well, before her friends, Tori and Erica, moved, they lived down the street. Well, Skits went down there to spend the night and ended up telling them this story.

So, they were sitting in Erica's room and right after Skit's finished the story, the house alarm went off. It started beeping and the girls ran from the room screaming.

Me: We thought someone had broken in! It was so funny, though, cause it went off because a bee hit it. Lol! Yeah, so, there's my update.

And, I got word from Saint, I shall be updating RDG soon!

* * *


	7. Llama Flu News Bulletin

Me: Hello, people. Iggy, say hi.

Iggy: Hi.

Me: Um…well, I'm just filling in this space here before I'm cut off by a special news bulletin. Not that I'm aware that it will happen, nor do I know wh--

* * *

-news theme music plays-

Me: -sitting at a news desk with Iggy- We interrupt this chapter of Skittles' Poetry Corner with an important news bulletin.

Iggy: Kara, Vera and Skittles say 'hi' to M.G.'s friend Mack.

Me: No! Gosh, Iggy, now where's our top story for the 6 o' clock news?!

Iggy: Oh, my bad.

Me: -sigh- Anyway, we're here to tell you about the newest virus that's sweeping the nation!

Iggy: We all suffer from it's creation.

Me: Whether your young or weak,

Iggy: Or standing by a creek,

Me: The llama flu will surely wreak,

Iggy: Havoc on your immune system.

Me: Hey, this is still Poetry Corner…

Iggy: Anyway, why don't we go to Embry in the field.

Me: Yes, let's, hello, Embry, how are you?

-camera moves to Embry in front of a picture of a flower field-

Embry: -after the ten minute lag you always see on the news where the person has no clue what the other person is saying, or at least it seems like that but really it's just...okay, never mind, you know what I mean- Hello Skittles, Iggy. I'm here to tell you, the citizens of America and all those other country type places, what you can do to make sure you don't catch the llama flu. Or ECD. Whatever floats your boat.

First, some of the symptoms of the llama flu are:

-fever

-runny or stuffy nose

-coughing

-sneezing

-the need to write random fanfiction

-obsession with children that have wings

-fetish with night quills

-LLDD, Look Like Death Disorder

and

-joining fansites for other fanfiction authors

Some ways to prevent catching this are:

-bathe in hand sanitizer or germ-x

-drink orange juice

-read fanfictions about the flock being HEALTHY, not sick.

-sue the Gatorade company

-don't do drugs, give hugs!

-don't put in random St. Fang of Boredom fanfiction references in random places

-say Irish wristwatch five times fast

-without messing up.

Back to you in the studio Skits and Ig.

-camera goes back to me and Iggy-

Me: Thank you Embry.

Embry: -off screen- Will you let me go now?  
Me: No. Okay. Now we'll go back to your programmed show. Type thing. Yeah, just cut! Ava! Camera chick! CUT!

Ava: OH! -cuts off camera-

* * *

-back in Poetry Corner-

Me: And that is why the sky is blue in poem form.

Iggy: o.O

Me: Don't you love 7th grade science teachers that get off subject? Next week we'll talk about how blue isn't really blue.

Iggy: O.o

Me: Bye for now!


	8. Sexily Day! URGENT!

-insert news theme music here-

Me: Hello, and welcome to tonight's six o' clock news.

Iggy: Uh, Skits, it's 10.

Me: Shut up, Igmund.

Iggy: Yes ma'am.

Me: Anyway, tonight's top story is _sexily day. _What is Sexily Day? Is it just a foolish holiday made up by children? Or is it something to take serious? Well, we'll go to Embry in the field for this report.

-camera moves to Embry-

Embry: Good evening. I'm Embry Call. I have been kidnapped by this freakish fangirl, please if you would, help me. Come get me at--

Me: Embry! Top story, _please. _

Embry: Right...well, I'm here with Kara, from FlockUpdates. Kara, how would you define Sexily Day?

Kara: Sexily Day is a day to celebrate the oddness of fanfiction writers and their inside jokes that nobody in real life undertsands. Sexily being the biggest inside 'joke'(for lack of a better word).

Embry: Thank you for that Kara. Now, fanfiction writers all over the world celebrate sexily day on Twitter, and even off, by saying (insert name here) said sexily. Like, I would say 'My name is Embry Call, Embry said sexily'. Correct, Kara?

Kara: Yup. Kara confirmed sexily. Oh, it's fun off of Twitter too...I gotta go make a video know before I disappoint all the FlockUpdate watchers! -runs off-

Embry: There you have it. Back to Skits in the studio.

-goes back to me behind a news desk-

Me: Thank you, Embry. Now, let's go to Iggy for the weather.

-camera moves to Iggy-

Iggy: Well, as you can see, and I can't, the weather is....well...I don't know. I'm blind. -nervous laughter- Let's just got to Edward with sports.

-camera moves to Edward Cullen-

Edward: G'day folks. Even though I absolutely loathe sports because I'd rather do something girly like knitting or sewing, I'm here to tell you about the sports. Let's begin with the nation knitting tournament. Granny Jasmine beat Granny Tanya by a full quarter of a second in the first round, socks. She beat her by 3.45 minutes on the sweater and...well, heck, who cares how they did on the blanket, we can sorta figure that out on our own. All in all, Granny Jasmine is the National Knitting Champion!

Me: That's nice Edward...Oi, that's the last time I hire the gay vampire/pixie. Well, that's it for your evening news. Join us next time...which will be I have no idea. Remember to celebrate sexily day, the second friday of every month!!


	9. Iggy Takes OverQ&A

Well, I have nothing witty to put here...

Iggy: -is shocked- Holy crap. Are you sick?! The apocalypse is coming!! Skits can't think of a witty comment!

Me: -glares- Shiznets, Iggy, I'm glaring at you.

Iggy: Thought so...Anyway, since your having a mental lapse want ME to tell the good peoples?

Me: I don't care...Gawsh, never headdesking that much again.

Iggy: Told you.

Me: I think you BEATING me with a rusty spork MAY have had something to do with it.

Iggy: -shrugs- Anyway, while Skits goes to dig up some Advil.

Me: Ibueprofen. Advil sucks. -walks off-

Iggy: -shakes head- Whatever. So...because of a sudden inspiration, caused by having nothing better to put in a chapter, Skits has decided that we'll have a Q&A. For those you that somehow don't know what that means, it's question and answer. Further explanation: You ask questions for either me or her, we answer in the next chapter.

I'm actually fearing this...because of MG...and Saint...oh heck, Kara would probably go over board with the questions too. Of course, we all know Saint will...proof from the flockupdates Q&A can be found on youtube.

Me: Speaking of FlockUpdates, Kara, if your reading this, are you going to do a Q&A part 6? Cuz you didn't answer my questions. I feel hurt. And I'm too lazy to ask you on Twitter. Back to searching for meds. -leaves again-

Iggy: So...yeah...ask questions. We'll answer.

Justin: Hey! Dada, what are you doing?

Iggy: Your daddy.

Justin: Huh?

Me: -walks in and whacks Iggy with a rusty spork- -leaves again-

Iggy: It's Jeb's fault! HE'S THE ONE THAT WATCHED...dirty stuff with me!

Justin: Yeah...okay...I'm going to go back to playing with Skittles' little sister.

Iggy: Okay.

Justin: -leaves-

Iggy: Well...What else could I do to lengthen this chapter? Hmm, what did Fang do when he took over Saint's Poetry Corner? I'll steal ideas from there...-goes to find it-.

I Got My Game On just came on the radio....

Hmm...When's Skits getting back? She said she wanted this chapter consideratly longer....

I could do this for a while...

...

...

...

...

..........

That's getting boring...um...well, me and poetry don't mix, so I'm not doing that...

Let's see...Fang went through Saint's computer...

This could be interesting...

Sorry, Saint and Fang, I'm practically stealing a chapter in your poetry corner.

So, let's see what Skits has on here...she has...five tabs open? Oh, one's from me, and one's this one for fanfiction...let's see...

Her email...She has three new emails...

Hot topic...FF...and Saint's fansite.

She gets a lot of crap from there...

New response for the questions...

New Moon soundtracks released...she'll be happy about that.

Then there's Twitter...

Breast Cancer is hereditary?

Oh, and if your wondering how I'm reading these, I'm not really alone, just the only typing. One of Skittles' OCs, Morgan, is reading this to me.

Morgan: Hi! I'm still an unused OC. :(.

Iggy: Yeah...okay...what else is there?

Deviantart...of course...ooh, new message.

Oh, from Callie. Their RP...Copy and paste time. Here's what Callie just said.

* * *

**Iggy: With pleasure. *Starts kissing Max's neck***

Fang: I just wish you'd tell me whatever you're not.

* * *

Yeah...this is what The Young and the Feathery will be based off...-shudder- Expect Miggyness...but I think she's starting off with Fax...not sure. Hmm, I wonder if she's started that yet.

Anyway, let's look at her favorites...

DA...youtube...St. Fang of Boredom...St. Fang's Poetry Corner...Another Form of Avian Flu...Myspace...

Twilight make-over game...hmm...

Twitter. Yahoo. The Kidnapper. Me, Max and a Dog Kennel. CIA website?

Greek Phrases. Words to replace 'said'. Yep, all writer's need help at 2 AM.

Quite a few links for her halloween costume...

Morgan: What's her Halloween costume?

Iggy: Blind Mag from Repo! The Genetic Opera.

Oh, and the Repo website...

Elven Phrases? Oh...from that day on Twitter...-sigh- Saint sure knows how to throw the insults in Elvish.

Babysitting class(Skits now has an official B.S. Degree. Two of 'em. Her mom gave her one(You can guess what that BS stands for)and another for babysitting.)

Telekenesis? This girl is a bit weird...-clicks on the Telekenesis link-

She...? Wow...just wow.

If your wondering, it's a site about how to channel your 'telekenetic energy'.

Morgan: That explains so much.

Iggy: Then there's one for pyrokinesis.

A publishing website...Don't Shoot The Puppy...Fish Tycoon.

Sick Days. Minimum Walk. -snickers- My Immortal. Maximum Ride Chatroom Chaos. Bitefight(we both have a bitefight account now. Just sayin'...).

Translator(talkin' to MG, you need one.) Household dumb warnings.

Okay, enough favorites.

Hmm, her Cruzer drive is open...there's her band article draft...I guess that's for the newspaper. Her continuation story for the newspaper. a few RDG chapters...Fang&Max's wedding for Amber&Frenna.

The 'I Exist' Support group...Max's quinceanera. Wonder when that'll get posted. Breaking the 4th Wall? Hmm. -clicks-

Ahh, _this _is what she was working on when she was sick and clacking all night...

She may kill me for this...oh well. She'll possibly post this later. Not sure. If not, it's going to be partially posted now.

* * *

****

_Bleh. Bleh is a fun word. Bleh bleh bleh. Okay, so, I'm sick. And in a moment of total boredom at...9:44 at night, I'm just going to write down whatever comes to mind. I'm just laying in the bed, watching Iggy disinfect everything and craving orange juice very badly, but my throat hurts so I don't want to yell at my parents._

**Max: I'm burning up, burnin' up for you baby.**

**Gazzy: Why is Max singing Jonas Brother's songs?  
Fang: I don't know...I think she's been sniffing those sharpies again.**

**Max: What is the point in taking a sick person to the doctor? I mean, your just putting a sick person in a room with a bunch of other sick people. One of them could have swine flu! Then, your just spreading swine flu around.**

**Fang: -pats Max's head- Yes, yes. It's okay honey. I know, it's stupid.**

**Max: And if your sick, you _really _don't feel like getting up and going out to the doctor! Or dealing with the jerks**

**Nudge: -runs in- TREE HOUSE FIGHT!! -vanishes-**

**Pink tree house: -runs in- Cock-a-doodly-dooo!!!!! -vanishes-**

**Max&Fang: -cocks head-**

**Gazzy: Emus! Fang is an emu!**

**Fang: I am _not _a fat flightless bird!**

**Iggy: Em_o_ Gaz, with an _o. _**

**Fang: Yeah, well...your gaemo!**

**Iggy: Wtfh is that?**

**Fang: Gay and emo.**

**Iggy: I am not emo!**

**Max: -to Ella who just randomly appeared- Notice how he didn't deny the gay part...I think he has a thing for Fang.**

**Iggy: Or gay! And I don't have a thing for Fang.**

**Ella: He's right. Fang has a thing for him. Hence this -points to a computer screen that appeared in the air- 'Fang walked over, humping him. Now, Fang doesn't hump often, but this deserved it'.**

**Max: -gape-**

**Amber: -appears- That was a typo! 'Hump' was supposed to be 'hug'. But I won't deny them being gay...or emo. -disappears-**

**

* * *

**

Wow...Yeah, that was Amber from DeviantArt. We talk to her. She's cool. She really wants to meet Saint but her dad blocked Twitter and FF. Sucks for her.

Anyway, that's her jumpdrive....how about her computer files?

Camp Counselors. Annoying. FANG. IhavetakenoverSkittles'computernadam... Wow...

Concrete Angel?

Oh, original story.

Which can be found on her fictionpress account if you want to read it.

Morgan: Her name on there is Skittles223.

Iggy: Yeah. Okay...Journals, Leah's Imprint. Future. OB2. One in a million. RDG...oneshot?

Ah, one shot for 30 days that she wrote for Callie.

30 Days(also on her fictionpress)

Okay, that's it.

I'm just going to post this...I have successfully gone through her computer.

Yay.

Buy.

Morgan: Wrong bye.

Iggy: Ah well.

And remember! Ask questions!!!


	10. Answers part 1

Iggy: Hey people. Iggy here. Well, Skits and I are going to go ahead and do the Q&A chapter. Vera, do NOT kill us. We're still going to do your questions, in the next chapter. Skits just wanted to get this over with because of Saint and Crossover. So, I'll go get Skittles and we'll do this thingy. -goes off to get Skits-

Me: Iggy! I was just about to win! What is wrong with you?!

Iggy: Well, Amanda, you know, Saint's friend, is scaring the crap out of me. And she wants mine and Fang's snuggie.

Me: -snickers- The one with Shakira and Fergie in it?

Iggy: Yup.

Me: -laughs hysterically- Okay, anyway, let me get the questions...who should we start with?

Iggy: Let's start with the least number.

Me: -sigh- Saint and Crossover practically wrote me a novel. Okay, so these questions are from **Katie the pure one. **

**Where did you hear about the Llama Flu?**

Me: Saint...Twitter...long story. St. Fang of Boredom just randomly tweeted something about the Llama flu and thus the Llama flu was given to a disease most of us on Twitter(Me, MG, and Kara)had, which we called ECD(Epic Crap Disease), and it's also known as the common cold. But, Llama flu sounds cooler. Next.

**Skittles: On a scale of 1-5 (5 being most insane) how insane are you?**

Um...probably around 5...maybe more...

**Iggy: How insane is Skittles? How insane has she driven you?**

Iggy: Quite. Very. EXTREMELY. She has driven me to the point of no return...

**Any tips for a lowly unknown fanfic writer who wants to be a little more known without throwing sanity to the wind and writing insane fluff fics?**

Me: Um...well, just keep writing, keep improving your writing. With enough practice your writing will be great and you'll be like Saint! I guess I can't really give more advice then to keep writing because I'm not that well known either, and if I'm more well known that I think I am all I've done was improve my writing(greatly, I just read some of my first fics the other night, wow...)and here I am today! And tomorrow. Probably yesterday too.

**IFX: Well, what do you think of Dylan, huh? HUH?!**

Um...-shrugs- Dunno. Right now it's sorta between I-hate-his-guts-and-want-him-to-die and this guy is epical. -shrugs- Ask me again after I read the next book.

**IFG: Hottest MR character?**

Tie between Fangles and Igmund.

Iggy: Okay, the next questions are from...**Chrissy223 **

**Why do you have a telekinesis site favorited? **

Long story...Short version: I was bored one day, found the site, found it interesting, favorited it.

**What is your opinion on duct tape?**

Duct tape is a gift from God. It's EPICAL!

**When are you going to post/write The Young and the Feathery? **

I have part of it written. Part of the first chapter. I'll post it...eh, not sure when. But I will.

**I saw Saint's review, does it annoy you that she and Fang ask so many questions? **

Mildly. But, hey, I was begging. Their questions are actually quite entertaining.

**Do you like pie? **

What kind?

**How do you come up with most of your fanfiction ideas? **

Randomly. They just come to me.

**Do you use a special shampoo? **

What do you mean by special?

**Will you even answer these questions? **

Obviously...**For Iggy: Do you love me? **

Iggy: What is love, but a feeling?

Me: Nice way to avoid answering.

**Do you love Fang? **

Iggy: I'm afraid to answer that...

**Do you love Max?**

Iggy: Even more afraid to answer that...

**Do you love Gazzy?**

Iggy: No comment.

**Angel? **

Iggy: I'm not pedo.

**Nudge? **

Iggy: See above.

**What's your opinion on Figgy? **

Iggy: -shrugs- Depends on how I feel.

**Do you, quote, 'BELIEVE IN THE EPICAL WINNESS THAT IS FIGGY?!(That was a quote from Skits, by the way.) **

Me: -grins-

Iggy: -headshake- Yes, I remember that day...

**Do you like the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle?**

Iggy: -shrugs- Never heard it.

Me: -goes to Youtube-

Iggy: It's okay...

**Do you think Bob Carlisle is a cool name? **Iggy: Yeah.

**For Skits: Do you? **

Me: Yes!

**Back to Ig:**

**What song are you listening to? **

Iggy: -headdesk- Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. COUNTRY TRASH!

Me: NOT TRASH!

**Do you like being blind? **

Iggy: Yes, I LOVE it, it's WONDERFUL! -note sarcasm-

**Have you read My Immortal? **

Iggy: Skits has read it to me.

**Back to Skits: What IS My Immortal? **

Me: It's, officially, the worst fanfiction ever written. It was taken off this site, and it's horrible. It's a Harry Potter fic. To read it you have to google it.

**Do you like Harry Potter? **

Love it.

**What's your favorite book? **

Maximum Ride. Der.

**Second favorite? **

Percy Jackson.

**Do you have a secrete celebrity crush? **

It's not so much of a secret...

**Who is it? **

Jackson Rathbone!

**Who's your favorite vampy from Twilight? **

Jaspy!

**Can vampires get drunk? **

I'm sure you remember the answer to this. -giggles- But for the readers, -ahem-

-bubbly and drunkenly- Vampys can't get drunk, EEEDDY!

That is SO much fun to say! -giggles-

**Do you still have midnight conversations with Edward Cullen? **

-shrugs- Sometimes. Sometimes I don't feel like dealing with the jerk. -sigh- Ah wel...

**Is Rosalie preggo? **

-giggles- YUS! Lol.

**Why are all my questions Twilight related? **

'Cause your a twi-freak?

**Who's your favorite flock member? **

Mi amigo! -huggles Iggy- Te llama Iggy!

Iggy: Why the Spanish?

Me: -shrugs- Translation: My buddy! -huggles Iggy- His name is Iggy!

**Second favorite? **

Fangles!

**Favorite Twilight wolf? **

Seth!!

**Second favorite? **

Jake.

**Do you like Twitter? **

Pssh, no. -note sarcasm-

**Who do you talk to on Twitter? **

Saint, Fang, MG, Rain, Vera, Saint's friend Amanda(at least I was a couple minutes ago), Kara, etc. etc.

**Does Iggy have a twitter? **

Iggy: No...-pouts-

**If Fang has a 'secret' crush on Shakir, who does Iggy have a 'secret' crush on? Rihanna? **

Me: Nup! He has a thing for Fergie. Because she's fergalicious and her london bridge is coming doooooooown. :)

**Have you seen Juno? **

Yuppers!

**If you have, what's your favorite quote? **

Either: 'This is one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet.' or 'Face it, your eggo's preggo.' :)

Iggy: Mine is 'Bleeker: I still have your underwear. Juno: I still have your virginity.'

Me: -facepalm- Why does that not shock me?

**Have you see Ghostbusters? **

Nup.

**Do you think we'll have a bad winter this year? **

Yuppers.

**Why or why not? **

Because, dudet, it's just the beginning of fall and--

Iggy: Hace frio!!

Me: Yea! BTW, he said, it's cold. Well, it's FREEZING more like it...

**Do you watch Mythbusters? **

YUP!!

**What's your fave. episode so far? **

The duct tape episode!! (My civics teacher and I had a conversation on that episode today. I had duct tape on my hand, then Elizabeth had to go an take it off and take the stickiness. :()

**Which is your favorite, Jamie or Adam? **

Adam.

**Kari or Tory? **

Both.

**Tory or Grant? **

Both. I love all three of those and Adam, but I still like Jamie, so I'm just going to skip these questions....

**What would happen if Chuck Norris got in a fight with duct tape? **

The world would come to an abrupt and premature end...

**Did you see the last season of Secret Life? **

Not the last few episodes. :(

**Don't you just think John is AH-DOR-AH-BLE!? **

YES!!

I refuse to answer these next questions. Let's go to someone else.

Iggy: Oh, come on, answer them.

Me: If she really wants to know she can call me.

Iggy: But, your readers want to know.

Me: No! I refuse! Completely! Who's next?

Iggy: -sigh- Your pick. MG or Crossover? Or Saint?

Me: MG. She has fewer questions.

Iggy: Mmkay. Let's do the ones for you first.

**Here goes... Do you care if I speak in Italian?**

Me: As long as I have a translator, go right ahead…

**How many rusty sporks do you have?**

Um…-counts- About 143. More or less.

**Do your sporks come in any other colors besides rust?**

They used to be silver…

**Have you ever been attacked by a pigeon?**

Nope.

**Do you like "$5 Footlongs"?**

Yup. Meatball Marinara.

Iggy: -face palm- Skits…

Me: Huh? OH! EEWW! MG!

**If you have five dollars, and Chuck Norris has five dollars, who has more?**

Chuck Norris.

**Do you watch "Criminal Minds"?**

On occasions…

**Would you willingly give Justin Campbells?**

Blech, I wouldn't even willingly eat the crap.

**Have you ever made "Flaming Toaster Pastries of Doom"?**

Um…no…?

**Do you realize I'm just taking random items from television commercials and throwing them into questions?**

Now I do.

**Do you like Chex Mix?**

Parts of it.

**Ciao Bambini!~M.G & Iggy **

**Ooh! One last question! Do you know what my last Italian phrase meant?**

Bye children. Right? (No translator..)

Now, questions for Iggy. From MG's Ig…

**Do you have any animosity towards Skits' rusty spork?**

Iggy: Great animosity. Unless I'm using them.

**Do you think we'll be able to have children with the number of times M.G, Skits, and Fang have kicked us?**

Dunno, but Ella will be p.o.'d if we can't.

**Do we like pie? I'm not sure...**

Yes, yes we do.

**Has Skits' ever gotten mad and pushed you down the stairs?**

Let me put it this way, other me, the school Skits' and I go to has three stories. We have to go to the top floor after gym. She can get pretty mad at me. And we've both fallen down the stairs and equal amount of times. 23.

**Do you think M.G's last question just crossed the perv-ness line?(reffering to the '5 dollar footlong)**

-nod- Yes…That was perverted even for me!

**Can you eat just one Lays potato chip?**

No.

Me: I can. So can Chuck Norris.

**How's Justin?**

Iggy: Great! Right, Justy?

Justin: Dada…why is there two of you? -runs off-

**Would you smack Skits upside the head if she gave Justin Campbells?**

Iggy: I really don't think we have to worry about that. She smacked her dad upside the head when he tried to feed it to her…

**Do you know what the Trans-Siberian Orchestra is?**

Not a clue.

**Have you ever almost been hit by a Hummer?**

Nope. Me: I have! It ran RIGHT into me!

Iggy: You mean that broken down one we passed when we went to Courtney's dad's house?

Me: Yup.

Iggy: -face palm-

Okay, so, who next?

Me: Well, Vera has exactly 200 questions-shudder- Saint has…a lot…Crossover had two reviews. You pick.

Iggy: You pick.

Me: Fine. Let's do Saint and Fang.

Iggy: Alright, I'll take Saint, you can have Fang. For now.

Me: -whacks upside the head with a rusty spork- Perv!

You know, I'm tempted to just put their whole review here. But it's too long…

Iggy: True. Just pick out the questions.

Me: Okay…

**Saint: Do you believe in Minimum the Midget Ride? **

Yes!!

**Fang: Do you believe in my twin brother, Talon? **

Yeah, he's the one dating Minimum, right?

**Saint: Iggy, do you still watch the 'dirty stuff'? I think you do…**

Iggy: No comment.

**Fang: Agreed. Iggy, why can't you go find a willing boyfriend and leave me alone?!**

Now, where's the fun in that Fangles?

**Saint: Is krill yum yum yum? **

**Fang: Or yuck yuck yuck? **

Me: Yuck.

Iggy: Yum.

**Saint: Is the hokey pokey really what it's all about? **

Me: ~I wanna talk about me, wanna talk about I, wanna talk about number 1 oh my me my, what I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see. I like talking about you, you, you, you usually, but occasionally, I wanna talk about me!~ That is what that question makes me think.

Iggy: In other words, it's all about Toby Keith.

Me: -nods- Yup.

**Fang: Iggy, ever have coffee? Coffee's good…**

Iggy: Skits won't let me.

Me: It's gross.

Iggy: How would I know?

Me: 'Cause I just said so.

**Saint: Monopoly or Life? **

Iggy: Monopoly.

Me: Uno!

Iggy: That wasn't the question.

Me: -sigh- Fine. Monopoly.

**Fang: Would you like your rusty spork pieces back? **

Si, por favor.

**Saint: Should Fang kiss me again like in Day in Therapy? **

Yes! But, only, like, a bit longer. Like how he kisses Max. -grins-

**Fang: NO! Should Saint be slapped? **

Me: NO! You should! -slaps Fang-

**Saint: Screw you, Fangy Boy. Who is this Amber who wants to meet me? Can you point me in her direction? **

Her account name on deviant art is IggyLovesFrenna.

Iggy: I do?

Me: You do around Frenna and Amber.

**Fang: I will not screw you, Saint. Keep dreaming. That goes for you, too, Iggy. By the way, how's Justin? **

Iggy: I don't have to dream, Fangles, I just have to remember. -grins-

Me: AHH! MENTAL IMAGES! EWWWWW! And, Justin's great…still invisible boy…still making me itch…-itches ear-

**Saint: Is Justin being well fed? **

Me: Yes. We're giving him healthy crap.

**Fang: Ever take Early Childhood class? We know you have your B.S…lol…Babysitting…**

You know, my mom has a shirt that says 'I have a BS degree'. Lol. Anyway, no, I have not. Unless any type of babysitting class counts, then yes, I've taken two.

**Saint: Every hear of this theory where you can't tell a kid 'no' because it's 'too negative'? Bull…**

Um…nope. Ig?

Iggy: Nup.

Me: I've heard that you have to ask a child very calmly to go to time out. That was kind of weird. Why ask them to go to time out? I mean, it's not a choice thing. I was always glared at then the teacher pointed to the corner and I just went. -shrugs-

**Fang: Do you like bulls? **

Yes! Ahh! That reminds me of an episode of Mythbusters.

Iggy: The bull in a china shop?

Me: Yeah! It was so weird! They were so careful!

Iggy: -snickers-

Me: -whacks-

**Saint: Do you like cows? **

-shrugs- Sure. They taste good.

**Fang: Or horses?**

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Saint: Or chickens? **

Iggy: Those taste delicious.

Me: I love chickens!

**Fang: Or baboons? **

-cracks up-

Iggy: What?

Me: When I was little, I went on a field trip to the zoo with my sister and I embarrassed her to death!

Iggy: How?

Me: I started tugging on her sleeve, pointing to the baboons in the exhibit and started yelling 'Sissy! Sissy! Look at that red a** monkey!!'. Haha!

Iggy: -laughs hysterically- You swore at her school field trip?

Me: Her teacher said it was cute.

**(insert random babble between Fang and Saint here….)**

**Fang: Hey, Iggy, you remember that time at the E-shaped house when you kept tripping over the furniture all day? That was me. What do you think about that? :P**

Iggy: Which day, exactly?

Me: Tuesday.

Iggy: THAT WAS YOU?!?! -attacks-

Me: -holds him back- I think he's mad.

Iggy: I almost broke my freaking neck!

**Saint: You wanna hurt him, Iggy? -hands out new sporks- **

Iggy: -takes spork and attacks Fang-

**Fang: You ever have Subway soup? It's Campbell's…**

Me: Subway has soup?

**(insert more babble here and Fang admitting Justin was his child, Fang denying and so on…)**

**Saint: Iggy, would you like to glomp him? **

Iggy: -glomps Fang- FANGLES!

**Saint: And would you still like that date in the dark alley? **

Iggy: YES!!

**Saint: Did you ever read that tweet from 'Fang' to you? **

Which one?

**Saint: You know how to get to Tartarus? **

Me: It's in the Underworld. Right? Yeah. We have to go to Los Angelos…

**Fang: Or to Saint's house? Might as well be the same place…**

**Saint: They better not know how to get to my house! You guys don't know, do you? **

Of course we do Saint. Muhaha!!

Iggy: Creeper much?

Me: -shrugs- According to Fang I'm her stalker. Ahh, good times on Twitter.

**Fang: Did you know Saint sings in the shower? **

**Saint: Did you know Fang sings in the shower? **

No and no.

Iggy: Did you know Skits' sings in the shower?

Me: Did you know Iggy sings and dances with celery in the shower?

Iggy: -glares-

Me: -grins-

**Fang: Does Morgan feel lonely not being used? -waves to Morgan- **

You asked for it Fang. Hey Morgan! You got a question!

Morgan: -comes in- From who?

Me: Fangimum.

Morgan: FANG! -glomps-

Me: I even turned my OC into a MR fan…*irock*

Iggy: She didn't answer the question…

Me: -shrugs- Oh well.

**(Insert attack of the OCs here.)**

**Saint: Skits, do you have as many problems with your OCs as I do mine? **

Shall I give you a clip of my day? I think I will:

~~FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY~~

Morgan: I'm hungry.

Me: Tell Iggy to feed you.

Morgan: I don't want Iggy to feed me.

Me: If I feed you, you'll die.

Morgan: o.O Iggy! FEED ME!

Iggy: In a second, I'm trying to beat Skits' high score at Guitar Hero.

Stacey: Iggy, you shouldn't play video games, it's not good for you and it makes you fat.

Me: Stacey, shut up. Geez, you were supposed to be a cool babysitter…what happened to you?

Stacey: -shrugs- I just care about kids.

Me: Get back in the RDG files.

Stacey: -grumbles- Fine. -leaves-

Me: Good.

Raven: SKIIIIITTLEEES!!

Me: What now, Rae?

Raven: I'm bored! And I can't annoy Fang!

Me: Um…go tell Iggy to come here, and annoy him 'till he does.

Raven: Okay! -runs off-

Me: Okay, two down. Time to check on the rest. -opens the door to the OC Cabinet-

Aiden: I am not gay!

Enya: Obviously, you are.

Aiden: Why?

Enya: Because even _Morgan_ won't go out with you!

Aiden: -shoots fire at Enya-

Enya: -blocks with fire shield-

Me: Hey! Pyros, knock it off!

Aiden: But she's calling me gay.

Me: Enya, we've been over this, Aiden isn't gay, he just can't get a girl.

Enya: Okay, fine, your straight, but ugly.

Aiden: I am not! -shoots fire again-

Me: AIDEN! Cool down!

Aiden: Make her shut up!

Me: Do you want me to get the hose?

Aiden: -stops- -sighs- Fine. -walks off-

Enya: -smirks- Hey, when's lunch?

Me: Not sure.

Ava: -floating over head- Is that all you can think about, Enya? Food, food, food? Geez.

Enya: Oh shut it.

Ava: Hot head.

Me: If you two start another fight I'll get the spray bottle.

Enya&Ava: -shut up-

Samantha: -walks up- Ava's cursing you out in her mind.

Ava: -mutters- Stupid mind reader.

Samantha: -grins- That'd be me.

Me: Okay, so you all are okay. -continues venturing the OC Cabinet-

Philbert: Where's Iggy?

Me: When did you start talking?

Philbert: -shrugs-

Me: Cheese costumes can't shrug.

Philbert: I'm a special cheese costume.

Me: Oh…

Iggy: -walks up- While Raven was annoying the Hades' kingdom out of me she implied you wanted to see me.

Me: Yeah, you need to start lunch.

Iggy: -whines- But I wanna play guitar hero!

Me: Well, I have to feed Rocky, Rachelle and the puppies, you need to feed the humans. And the partial humans.

Iggy: -groans- Fine. What do they want?

Me: Grilled cheese and chili. Hot chocolate, too. It's getting cold.

Philbert: Si, senorita. Hace frio.

Me: o.O Iggy, your cheese costume now speaks Spanish.

Iggy: O.o Okay…I'll just go make lunch…

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Me: And that was my day around lunch yesterday…Then I fed Total and Akila's puppies.

Iggy: Okay then…next question?

**Fang: Iggy, do you still hate country music? **

With a passion. -hides from Toby Keith tour buses-

**Saint: Iggy, if Fang was driving a tractor sexily, would you find his tractor sexy? **

Anything Fang touches is sexy -purrs sexily- Especially if it's John Deere.

**Fang: What's your favorite Saint story? **

Me: Hmm, after that quiz you gave us last night, what do you think?

Iggy: -coughcoughSTALKERcoughcough-

Me: -glares- Tie: Avian Flu, Day in Therapy, Facts of Life, Story of Justin, Ninja Fang, Okay, pretty much all of them that I've read.

Iggy: -gasp- You haven't read some of them?

Me: Just Gozen and the Feather Kids and Manga Flock.

**Saint: Who's your favorite of my Ocs? **

Oh…so hard to choose…Erm…Can I pick all of them? Especially Cody! Cody is cool!

Iggy: Who's Cody?

Me: -whacks with wrapping paper-

Iggy: Ow! Why wrapping paper?

Me: Early Christmas wrapping. OMPJ! WE HAVE CLEAR SEE THROUGH WRAPPING PAPER! Not even kidding. I tried to convince my mom to use it to wrap my big present(AKA the most expensive thing I get this year). She said no.

Iggy: I wonder why.

**(Insert more OC attacks here….) **

**Fang: Is this review long enough yet? **

Me: Yes…Will you stop? Of course not. Could I just skip to the end? Yeah. Will I? No. Why? I have no clue…

**Saint: Ever say 'yesh' instead of 'yes'? **

Yesh.

**Fang: What's your favorite TV show? **

House MD and Mythbusters and Vampire Diaries.

**Saint: What's your favorite book? **

Maximum Ride. Der.

**Fang: Ice cream flavor? **

Cookies and crème. Did you know they make cookies and crème chocolate bars?!

**Saint: Name? **

Aurora. Pronounced: A-rawr-ra.

**Fang: Letter? **

S.

**Saint: Animal?**

Bird wise: Great horned owl/hawk, house pet: dog/cat/ferret, wild animal: cheetah.

**Fang: Cookie? **

I'm like Maxxiekinz, luffles the chocolate chips!

**Saint: Fanfiction author? **

That's not fair. Although, the answer is you, that's a biased question!

Iggy: It is. We learned that in math.

Me: My teachers get off subject often…

**Fang: Fanfiction? **

Too. Many.

**Saint: Website? **

Twitter!!

**Fang: Flock member? **

Again with the biased questioning! Well, it's not you. It's Iggy! -huggles-

**Saint: Number?**

9

**Fang: Color? **

Red. And red and black.

**Saint: Bird? **

Answered that above. Hawk/Great horned owl. Can't choose between them.

**Fang: Food? **

S'mores! -stomach growled- And taco pizza, which is what I'm having for dinner. Yayness!

**Saint: Car? **

Volvo 2010.

**Fang: Movie? **

Juno. Right now. Lol. I love a LOT of movies.

**Saint: Sexual position? (Thankfully, directed to Iggy.)**

Iggy: I like being on top. Makes me feel powerful.

Me: -headdesk-

**Saint: Burger King, McDonald's, Wendy's, or other? **

Other.

Iggy: What?

Me: Subway and Little Ceaser's.

**Fang: Why did little bunny Foo Foo go hopping through the forest picking up field mice and bopping them on the head? **

When did this happen? Mean bunny…

**Saint: Why did Mary have a little lamb? **

She was an only child and she got lonely.

**Fang: Why did Jack fall down and lose his crown?**

He's clumsy.

**Saint: Why did Jill go tumbling after? The dumb bit-**

Saint! Idioma! And yeah, 'cause she's just dumb that way.

**Saint: Iggy, ever hear The Assumption Song on Youtube? **

Iggy: Several times.

**(insert random babbling here) **

**Saint: Have you ever gotten a review this long before? **

Me: Nope.

**Fang: Are you regretting letting us know you were doing a Q&A? **

-glares at Fang- I TOLD you not to tell Saint! But you decided to be a nargle licking imbecile and tell her anyway! Nargle licking imbecile…

**Saint: Did you know we've been typing this since 8:10 and it's not 8:51? **

Why?

**Fang: Did you know we have no lives? **

I assumed so…

**Saint: I bet you did, didn't you? **

Yuppers.

**Fang: Did you know Saint lives in the state of-**

**Saint: -covers Fang's mouth- Nice try, bird-boy. **

**Fang: -breaks free- Ok! Jeez…**

**Saint: How many times has the word 'Jeez' been used in this review? **

No clue. Didn't count. Hmm…-goes to count- Never mind, I'm too lazy.

**Fang: Why the hell won't Amanda stop calling?!**

She wuffles you!

**(insert more babble here) **

**Fang: Are we boring you? **

The ellipses were…

**Saint: Do you have any clue what Fang's fascination with cheese is? **

Cheese is cool, dawg.

**Fang: Do you like cheese? **

-shrugs- Sure.

Iggy: Only if I--

Me: -whacks before he can finish his perverted comment- You all can let your minds wonder with that one…

**Saint: Iggy, do you like Max?**

**Fang: Iggy, do you know the correct way to answer that question to avoid sudden death? **

Me: Fang, I kept Saint from killing you this morning. You never thanked me, so you owe me one. Do. Not. Kill. Iggy. Or I'll murder you in your sleep.

Iggy: -girlish voice- Ewww, Max is gross! I mean, she's a girl!

Iggy: Hey! I did NOT type that!! Morgan!!

Morgan: -giggles-

Iggy: Yes, Saint, I'm in LOVE with Max. We're getting married in a couple days you know.

**Saint: Or Gazzy?**

Iggy: We're getting married next week.

Me: That's illegal.

Iggy: -shrugs- So is building bombs on school property.

Me: -face palm-

**Fang: Iggy, you like Ella, right? **

That's my wedding tomorrow.

**Saint; No, Iggy's into Figzy, right, Iggy? **

Depends. Is Fang PMSing? If he's not, I'll stick with just Gazzy.

**Fang: Iggy, I know why you watched 'dirty stuff' with Jeb…**

**Saint: Why?**

**Fang: Iggy, you like Jeb, don't you? Jiggy…**

Iggy: -vomits- You couldn't PAY me enough to do ANYTHING with him!

**Fang: Iggy, does that scare you? Wait, of course it doesn't…It turns you on…**

Actually, that terrifies me to death. Didn't I tell you about the time he tried to rape Max? Right in front of me! -shudders- If Angel hadn't of had a nightmare, Max could've been a freaking 13 year old mom!

Me: -shudders-

**Fang: Do you go to subway? **

When I can.

**Saint: If you went to Subway in New England would you try to find us? **

Probably. No doubt. Yup.

Iggy: -coughcoughSTALKERcoughcough-

Me: NOT A FREAKING STALKER!!!!!!!!!!!

Iggy: Caps killer.

Me: Creeper.

Iggy: Buttnugget.

Me: Nargle licker.

Iggy: Toasty Boaster.

Me: -gasp- Oh no you di-idn't! Take that back!

Iggy: Make me!

Me: -tackles-

((This program will continue in a few moments. We're sorry for the inconvenience.))

(((Now to continue)))

Me: -brushes self off-

Iggy: -rubs shoulder- Ow…

Me: Don't mess with me boy.

Iggy: I'll keep that in mind. Next question.

**Fang: What would you order from us? **

Iggy: Five dollar foot long.

Me: -whacks- Meatball marinara. Nummy.

**Saint: Would you order the Buffalo Chicken?**

Me: -shrugs- Never had it.

**Saint: Are you sick of our questions yet? **

-shrugs-

**Fang: Do you want us to shut up? **

-shrug-

**Fang: Iggy, can I take a ride on your disco stick?**

Iggy: -sigh- Again? Gosh, how many more times before your done, Fang? What would this be…13th time?

Me: -snickers-

**Saint: You guys ever do a review this long? **

Nope. But beware the next time you post.

**Fang: So, have we annoyed you guys enough today? **

Not today. I mean, last night you annoyed me pretty bad not telling me my gosh danged prize! Which I loved by the way. J Epical!

**Saint: Made your day? **

How so? I mean, all day you've been disappearing off Twitter.

**Fang: Gave you a headache? **

Not yet Fangles.

**Saint: Gave you a warm, fuzzy feeling? **

I wish, I'm freeeeeeeeeeezing!

**Fang: Gave you indigestion? **

Nope.

Iggy: Can you get indigestion with an empty stomach?

Me: Dunno.

**Saint: Turned Iggy on?**

Iggy: Heck yeah! Just seeing Fang's name turns me on.

Me: -face palm- And that's all of Saint's questions…-glares-

Iggy: Who be next?

Me: Um…-scrolls through reviews- Let's go to Vera.

Iggy: Mmkay.

These questions are from **Vera Amber. **

**1. Why did your mom name you (insert your name here)??**

She liked it.

**2. Why did she spell (insert your name here) like that? **

To see if she could remember how to spell it. Not even kidding.

**3. When did you kidnap Iggy? **

Um…actually a while back. Like, two summers ago before 7th grade.

**4. When did you kidnap Fang? **

Same as Ig.

**5. When did you get rid of Fang? **

When he annoyed me.

**6. How does Iggy feel about being kidnapped? **

Ig, how do you feel?

Iggy: Well…I don't know. Her family's kind of cool…and funny. The actual being kidnapped thing isn't one of the best things, but it's not like I'm being tortured.

**7. How much money would you pay me to keep me form siccing the minkles on you?**

Me: How much would it take?

**8. How many cookies would you give me to keep me from siccing the minkles on you? **

How many would it take?

**9. Would you give me a sneak peek of any Fanfic of yours I want if I didn't sic the minkles on you? **

Yes.

**10. Have I ever sicced the minkles on you before? **

Yes.

**11. Do you think minkles are cute? **

-shrugs-

**12. Does Iggy think minkles are cute? **

Iggy: -shrug- Can't really see 'em V.

**13. Do you know what rose pretty emerald e-points are? **

Me: Nope.

**14. Do you know how long you can rent a minkle for 250 rose pretty emerald e-points? **

Um…a week?

**15. Do you think I can redeem rose pretty emerald e-points for anything? **

-shrugs- Sure…

**16. If so, what do you think I could redeem them for? **

Um…taco pizza.

**17. What do you think I SHOULD redeem them for? **

Um…Hmm…Let's see…A PUPPY! And then you can give the puppy to me!

**18. Are they worth any money? **

How should I know?

**19. Did you know that Saint's answer chapter was over 80 words? **

I guessed.

**20. Do you think yours will be longer? **

Quite possibly.

* * *

Okay…so, this is all I'm doing now. Really sorry for not answering all of your questions, V, but I will.

Which brings me to this. This is just Q&A part one. I will finish answering these questions(all 200 of them, -glares at Vera-)in part two.

And then I will do a part 3.

Iggy: Who's will we do in part three?

Me: Who haven't we done yet? Iggy: Um…I don't know…

Me: She's one of the first people to review and she reviewed TWICE with a novel of questions…

Iggy: -grins- CrossoverGenius.

Me: Yeah, she's a genius alright. -glares at Crossover-

Iggy: -smirks- At least none of them are for me.

Me: -whacks- Okay, let's just post this.

We'll be back next time with part two!


	11. Poetry in Civics

* * *

Yo peoples!

Iggy: 'Sup?

Me: How long has it been since we've actually put poetry in here?

Iggy: -thinks- A while.

Me: UNINTENTIONAL TWILIGHT QUOTE!

Iggy: Darn it, that's three.

Me: Yeah, Ig and I made up this game and whoever has the most unintentional twilight quotes in a day loses. I'm winning so far. Me: 1, Ig: 3. FLASHBACK TIME! Why? Because we want to show you our unintentional Twilight quotes. Let's start with mine.

* * *

**((FLASH BACK TO THIS MORNING))**

**Me: -sitting on the bleachers with my friends- **

**Friend: -talking about her dog- I call her froo-froo, and Celina calls her foo-foo. **

**Me: I just call her Bell-bear. I mean, her name's Bella. **

**Iggy: UNINTENTIONAL TWILIGHT QUOTE! **

**Me: Darn it. **

**

* * *

**

Iggy: Now, mine...

* * *

**((FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING AGAIN))**

**Iggy: -sitting on the bleachers talking to friends- **

**Friend: Yeah, there's this new girl. She's right over there. **

**Iggy: -hears her talking- **

**Friend: Her last name's some fancy Italian word. **

**Iggy: Is she even Italian? **

**Me: -slides over- UNINTENTIONAL TWILIGHT QUOTE! Strike one, Igmund. **

**((FLASHBACK TO TODAY IN GYM))**

**Iggy: -to some girl on his team that he hit with a dodgeball- Sorry, I told them to let me sit out. **

**Me: 1, Iggy, you may be blind, but your aim rocks. 2, UNINTENTIONAL TWILIGHT QUOTE! Strike 2!**

**

* * *

**

Okay, enough of that. How about some poetry?

Iggy: I got a poem.

Me: Shoot.

* * *

**Civics class is awfully boring, **

**This teacher has me snoring. **

**While I wait for this torture to end, **

**Why don't I inform you on Skits' new boyfriend? **

**

* * *

**

Me: I like the beginning...

Iggy: Skittles and-- -is whacked-

Me: Shut. Up. Mikala doesn't know and I don't feel like being killed today.

Iggy: Why would she kill you?

Me: 8th grade girl drama, Ig. In most girls' minds, once one of your friends' start dating someone, you like them and get uber jealous. Now, that's not true for me, because I'm not normal, but for her, it is. Anyway, so, yeah. -looks at clock- Oh, 15 minutes of this class left. I'm going to read as much Percy Jackson as I can.

Iggy: I will keep writing.

Me: -opens Percy Jackson book-

Iggy: Wow...so looks like I'm alone again. Okay, I'll just, like, I don't know, sit and look like I'm doing something. Bye.

* * *

Me: Okay, that was during Civics class...now we're home. Yay! And, I have a challenge for everyone. Okay describe me in ONE word. Here's the catch, the word has to start with the third letter in your name. I don't care if it's your real name or your username.

Anyway, we had to do poster presentations in Language today.

Iggy: Skits' was probably the worst.

Me: -whacks- At least I got my definition right, unlike Austin. -snicker- Definition of setting. Anyone know?

Iggy: The time and place a story takes place.

Me: Yup. His definition, the position something's in. That was a true facepalm moment.

Iggy: I _thought _you facepalmed!

Me: Yes, yes I did. -sigh- He's...wow...just wow.

Iggy: I guess you gave him a bad grade.

Me: 75%. Oh! Cool thing, we got to grade each other! Anyway, I'd say mine was the second worst. Here's what I said, pretty much.

* * *

**The word that I got was conflict. Conflict is the problem a character is faced with in a story. Examples of conflict are man versus man, man versus nature, man versus society, man versus fate, and man versus himself. Um....**

**Jojo: -trying to tell me to give an example in a story- **

**Me: Um...**

**Jojo: -mouths 'Three Little Pigs'- **

**Me: A-an example from the story Three Little Pigs is man versus man, because it's the wolf versus the pigs. ...**

**Mrs. Jackson: -whispers- Explain your picture. **

**Me: Oh! Right. My picture is an example of man versus man because, as you can see, the two people are sitting on a couch facing away from each other, so, you'd think, they had been fighting. And when I googled conflict this was the first picture to pop up. Heh...**

**Mrs. Jackson: All right! Good job! **

**Me: -sighs in relief and sits down- **

**

* * *

**

Me: -groans- I gave myself a 75% for that one.

Iggy: I gave you a 95%.

Me: So did Brandon.

Iggy: Haley and Sarah gave you a 98%. They told me they did, at least.

Me: Yeah...Oh, and I got some responses already from the afore mentioned challenge. Through text, of course. Let's see what they are.

* * *

**Angie(my aunt): GOOFY! **

**My mom: Nuts. **

**Erica: Indescriable. **

**Savannah: Valuable. **

**Brandon: Awesome. **

**

* * *

**

Iggy: Doesn't Brandon, like, _have _to compliment you? And you have to be all nice-like to him?

Me: No. Did you not hear me today at lunch?

Iggy: Nope.

Me: Oh...well, on a different note...erm...

Iggy: Skits is going to get an F in science!

me: -whacks- Stupid space craft. WHY WOULDN'T IT MOVE?! 100 cranks and it only went ONE CENTIMETER! Grr...-starts muttering to self-

Iggy: Yeah, we had this expirement in science class and we had to build this thing and make it go 3 meters. They got it to go a centimeter.

Me: -headdesk- I don't want an F! Report cards are coming out next week! -cries- If I get an F I will die! I've NEVER gotten an F on a report card IN MY LIFE!!

Iggy: Heck, I don't think she's even gotten a C or below.

Me: No, I got a D in band.

Iggy: ...How...?

Me: Didn't turn in practice times. -shrugs- At least I didn't get an F.

Iggy: -shrugs- Oh well. Anyway, at least you'll have a shoulder to cry on when you get an F.

Me: -whacks- Shut up. Please. Gah, I'm about to cry just thinking about getting an F. If I get below a B, or below an 85, I'm going to get told off when I get home. -headdesk- I hate that lab. Grrr....

Iggy: On a brighter note, we have GTT with the epic Mr. Ball next semester.

Me: WHOOOO! MR. BALL!! YEAH! GTT! YESH!

Iggy: Everyone says it's the hardest class...

Me: I don't care, Mr. Ball is an EPIC science teacher! WHOOO!! YESH!!

Iggy: -sigh- If I fail, I blame you.

Me: We're in the same class as my cousin, too. And Jake, and...well, I forgot who else.

Iggy: Aren't one of the twins in our class?

Me: Yeah...I think it's...um...Kayla? Dunno, I'd have to look at the thing. And Margi! Whoo!

Iggy: Now, back to stuff that makes Skits want to cry....She got 6th chair in band.

Me: -groans- I got beat by ALL the 7th graders! Except one...UGH! -headdesk- All. Of. Them.

Iggy: Hey, at least you beat one.

Me: I'm SIXTH chair, Ig! I've NEVER been that low! 6th grade Christmas, 3rd chair, spring 3rd chair. 7th grade Christmas, 4th chair, spring, 3rd or 2nd. NEVER been 6th! -headdesk- WHY?!

Iggy: Your new to your instrument.

Me: SO ARE BRANDON AND EMILY AND SARAH! Sarah's first chair french horn--

Iggy: There was only her and Mikala...and _you _could've beaten Mikala on french horn.

Me: So, Emily, brand new to tenor sax, got first chair in low brass! Brandon, brand new to baritone, got second chair low brass! Grr...I'm not happy.

Iggy: You beat Hannah.

Me: DUH! A raccoon could've beaten her!

Iggy: You beat one seventh grader...

Me: -shrugs- I guess that's a plus...

Iggy: And you didn't totally screw up. The only notes you missed were some of the high ones, and the band director even SAID no new trumpet can hit those perfectly. And, you actually hit high C AND high D! AND you got the rythym right, you didn't speed up, you played it perfectly except for those few notes and you were great even with your first valve sticking!

Me: -grins- Thanks Ig.

Iggy: Wow...I seriously just gave you a butt load of compliments.

Me: Yup. -smiles- -huggles Iggy- And another odd thing. I've gotten, like, two hugs out of people all week.

Iggy: Who?

Me: That creepy Kevin kid and Brandon when I gave him the last living copy of the school newspaper.

Iggy: Kevin?

Me: The one that hugged me in a perverted way.

Iggy: Oh...

Me: Well, let's just post this. Also, once we finish answering Crossover's questions, and SAINT'S new questions, -glares at Saitn and Fang- we'll post the next part of the Q&A, until then, if we update this at all, we'll try to do some poetry.

Remember the challenge! Describe me in one word using the third letter of your name. It can be your real name or your username.


	12. Life4Fang Day! Happy Halloween!

**It's Halloween! It's Halloween!  
The moon is full and bright  
And we shall see what can't be seen  
On any other night.**

**Skeletons and ghosts and ghouls,  
Grinning goblins fighting duels,  
Werewolves rising from their tombs,  
Witches on their magic brooms.**

**In masks and gowns  
we haunt the street  
And knock on doors  
for trick or treat.**

**Tonight we are  
the king and queen,  
For oh tonight  
it's Halloween!**

**

* * *

**

Just like to say, the above poem does not belong to me. Yeah, I copyrighted a poem for my poetry corner. Sad, right? But I love this poem, so...

Anyway, so, happy Halloween to those of you who celebrate!

Iggy: What are we going to do for Halloween, Skits?

Me: Well...not sure. Either the Michael Jackson 'Thriller' thing downtown, or we'll just stay here with Erica.

Iggy: Michael Jackson 'Thriller' thing?

Me: Yes.

* * *

**My town is having an MJ dance, **

**Where you go around town and prance, **

**to MJ's famous song, Thriller. **

**This ought to be a killer. **

**I don't know if we'll even go, **

**My friend can be kind of slow, **

**and she doesn't really like MJ. **

**My other friend is afraid of gays. **

**

* * *

**

Iggy: Erica's homophobic?

Me: No, Savannah.

Iggy: Oh...homophobe.

Me: I know. I about slapped her. Anyway

Iggy: So...why are we listening to songs from Sound of Music.

Me: Because I love that musical and got bored with Repo songs.

Iggy: Ahh...

Me: _You are sixteen going on seventeen..._

Iggy: Just go on with it.

Me: Oh yeah! Okay, so, today is also Life4Fang day, which is pretty much just to celebrate the life of Fang and the rest of the flock. And, in honor of Life4Fang day, I'm going to make a list of ways that Dylan might die. I actually came up with these a while ago, I was bored and couldn't sleep...Heh...So, here it is.

* * *

**1.) Dylan gets Max pregnant, Fang gets ticked, Fang finds a knife, and it's like Friday the 13th from there. Cha-cha-cha-cha. **

**2.) Max gets mad at Dylan. Max hangs Dylan from a tree. **

**3.) Iggy blows Dylan up. **

**4.) Expiration date. **

**5.) A fly lands on Dylan's head, Fang has an axe, tries to kill afore mentioned fly, misses, chops Dylan's head while fly continues to live. Then Iggy smacks the fly. **

**6.) Dylan trips over a thin wire, falls onto a convientlently placed knife, pointy side up, Fang comes in with an axe, chops Dylan's head off, then leaves the rest for the vultures. **

**7.) Dylan trips over a wire, while holding a lit match, falls onto a hill covered in gasoline, slides down now flaming hill. **

**8.) Dylan trips, rolls down a hill, lands into a creek, is eaten by pirahnas. **

**9.) Iggy puts a bomb down the back of Dylan's pants. **

**10.) Dylan rolls down a hill, into a river, swims down the river, falls down a waterfall, flies out of said waterfall, is shot with a bow and arrow, falls back into the water fall, is sucked into the vortex type thing at the bottom of the water fall, in the vortex there are mutant zombie fish-men, the mutant zombie fish-men eat Dylan's flesh. **

**

* * *

**

So, there's ten ways Dylan might die...

Iggy: o.O...-backs away-

Me: I'm...creative, no?

Dolphins.

Iggy: -runs screaming-

Me: Well, that's all for this poetry corner. Happy Halloween!!


	13. Trip to the Underworld!

**There once was a girl named Polly,  
**

**She had a very nice dolly.  
**

**Then that dolly grew up one day,  
**

**And became her evil Aunt May.  
**

**Then little Polly went missing!  
**

**And her Aunt May went kissing!  
**

**She kissed every boy in town,  
**

**and then knocked them down.  
**

**Then little Polly was found,  
**

**and her evil Aung May was drowned!  
**

**In water,  
**

**By Good old Uncle Potter.  
**

**Uncle Potter's first name was Harry,  
**

**and boy did he marry.  
**

**He married every girl he met,  
**

**including Hermione, Ginny and even his pet  
**

**Mouse!  
**

**Which lived in his house.  
**

**For 10 years...  
**

**And brought him beers...  
**

**But then the mouse went missing,  
**

**Oh, the mouse went missing.  
**

**Hark! The mouse be missing.  
**

**Hark! The mouse  
**

**is missing.

* * *

**

Yeah...I actually came up with this in the shower...

Anyway, so first order of business for this chapter:

New name.

Yes, I'm thinking of renaming this because this isn't really a poetry corner...There's little to no poetry...So, if any of you have any ideas for a new name, tell me in a review. I will pick a winner, that winner gets a cookie AND a mention next chapter AND a personal message from Iggy himself.

Iggy: Yo.

Me: Yeah...anyway, so there's that. Second order of business:

Iggy and I had a recent trip to a place resided under Los Angelos. Anyone know where?

No, not Miley Cyrus' evil lair where she plots ways to contort little children's minds to turn them into evil demon spawn.

We were in the Underworld! Saint and Fang were there, too. Let's have a flashback now.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Saint: Yo, Hades! We need Skittles.

Hades: Does this look like a rainbowy, candy type place to you?

Saint: No, not _skittles! _Skittles!

Fang: She's a girl. Probably the liviest dead person down here.

Hades: Oh, could she be the one that insisted that she died 'sexily' and wanted to know if we had internet down here?

Fang: Sounds close enough.

Hades: She's playing with Cerberus.

Saint: Cerbie! -runs off-

Me: -playing with Cerberus- Your such a good doggie! Yes you are! Fetch! -throws a red ball-

Iggy: Why am I down here? You died.

Me: I'll take you everywhere, even to death.

Iggy: -sigh- Hey, look, Saint and Fang!

Me: Saint! -glomps- Hey, what're you doing down here? Did you know they don't have internet down here?! I was talking to Persephone about that earlier, before she left. She said she'd try to work something out with Hades about that...

Iggy: She's also been trying to cheer up the dead people.

Me: I don't see why everyone's so sad! I mean, come on! There's a giant puppy! And there's pocky! -holds up chocolate pocky-

* * *

Yeah, that was our trip to the Underworld.

Iggy: -sigh-

Me: We gotta go back sometime...

Iggy: Why?

Me: I miss Cerberus...

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: So, that's it. Remember, suggest new names for this story!!

Iggy: ~Remember if you fail Algebra your mom and dad will kill you dead~

Me: How else do you kill someone?

Iggy: Well, you were a pretty lively dead person.

Me: There was pocky! And a puppy! And, and, and...yeah...

Iggy: -sigh- Bye people.


	14. Hunger Games! READ!

Yo people! Okay, so Ig and I have come up with a name. We combined the two that we liked best, so both of you will get mentioned and messaged here in a minute. First, let's mention them! Ig, if you will do the honors.

Iggy: Sure. The two people were: -drrrrrrrrrrumrrrrrrrrroll- **HannahBrandon1234321 **and **CoHOCD**!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay, and Iggy will send you your message after we post this. And we'll change the title after posting this chapter as well. Anyway, next matte--

Iggy: Um, Skits, gonna tell them the title?

Me: Oh yeah! Okay, new title: **Skittles' Corner of Randomness**

Okay, so this is mostly...I think CoHOCD's, but I liked Randomness instead of Randomosity and HannahBrandon had Randomness in her title, so I just...yeah...

Iggy: Okay, now second order of business.

Me: Okay, how many of you like _Hunger Games_? Great book if you haven't read it, it's my newest obsession, I just started _Catching Fire_. Anyway, here's something that I really need to know, what are the district jobs? Like, I know disrtict 12 is coal mining and 11 is agriculture. I think 9 is hunting, not for sure. If you know, please tell me all of them. 1-12. And, if I were to write a Maximum Ride/Hunger Games crossover would you read it? Do you think I could pull it off? Answer these in a review.

Iggy: And what district would you put the flock in?

Me: Like, if I were to ptu them in I'd put Max and Fang in 9, if it is hunting, Iggy in 12, Nudge in the Capitol(for obvious reasons), but I have no clue where I'd put Angel and Gazzy, and I'd definantly put Dylan in one of the Careers...maybe 1...or 2. -shrugs- Somewhere big. Why? 'Cause I said so. Lol. So, where do you think Angel and Gazzy should go?

Iggy: Maybe Angel could be an Avox, because, even though they cut out her tongue, she could still comunicate, through thoughts.

Me: Can there be an Avox that young? -shrugs- Oh well.

Iggy: Okay and our next matter...Um...

Me: I don't know...Fanfiction Awards? I think voting is still open on Myrah's Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards 2, if you want to nominate me or something. I think I'm a nominee for best spiritual, Ouija Board. I'm pretty sure there are at least 3 votes for that one. But, yeah, if you wanna hop on over there and nominate me, feel free. And thanks to anyone that already did. :)

Iggy: Wait...what's today?

Me: Monday...or, er...Tuesday? Oh crap...-checks phone- Okay, Tuesday...Dang, I'm all mixed up.

Iggy: Huh, if you were to mess up the days I would've thought you'd say today is Wednesday...

Me: Why?

Iggy: A day closer to Thursday. Which could be the next order of business...

Me: I have ticket's to the midnight showing of New Moon!! Whooo!! Think is, I still have to go to school the next day. -siiigh- Ah well, that's what naps are for. :)

Iggy: Oddly enough, I'm kind of excited.

Me: o.O....The apocalypse is coming!

Iggy: -groans-

Me: I made Ig read Twilight. And New Moon. Eclipse is next. Then Breaking Dawn, I just can't find it on CD...dang it...

Iggy: Okay, so let's close this thing.

Me: Okay, final thoughts? Wow, I feel like Kara.

Iggy: Haha. I could be Frankie. Um, I think that New Moon might be good, because, um, yeah.

Me: -laughs- That's mean.

Iggy: -shrugs- It may not be right but you laughed at it!

Me: -laughs again- True. Or Clarissa. -muffled voice- Yeah. -silence-

Iggy: She doesn't talk that much...

Me: No...Kara does most of the talking.

Iggy: okay, let's just close this and stop talking about FlockUpdates.

Me: Haha, okay. Remember people in your review:

A, if I were to write a HG/MR crossover would you read it? B, what are the district's jobs and such? Okay. That's all!

R&R!!


	15. We're Still Alive!

Random person: Are you and Iggy dead?!

Me: No...

Random person2: Darn...

Me: -glares-

Random person: When are you going to update?!

Me: When I very well feel like it. And have time.

RP: Why aren't you updating?

Me: NaNo and life.

RP: Can I go home now?

Me: Yes.

* * *

Anyway, the point in that was to say this: Ig and I are not dead, although Ig has come close to, and we will update soon. Well, I will. -shrugs- Anyway, reasons for not updating:

1, NaNo. I blame NaNo.

2, Newspaper stuffs. I have to write a continuation story for the newspaper and find a joke and such, that takes some time.

3, life in general. Not really a good excuse, but still.

4, Hunger Games, which traces back to my language teacher and my friends who have been dawgin' me to read it. I read it. I'm in love.

5, general all-around laziness. Yeah, I've been lazy on fanfiction this month, because of NaNo, which I've also been lazy on. I'm _waay _behind. But, I swear to you, I will update soon! I'm on Thanksgiving break, and soon I'm going to finish _Catching Fire_ and my 6 chapters of _Chasing Vermeer_, so to keep myself from reading ahead I'll have to do _something._

Also, a warning for the future:

I can tell you know, I may not update a lot in the beginning of December and most likely not at all the week of the 17th. Why?

Iggy: Christmas Concert.

Me: Yup, the band concert is on December 17th and I must work my butt off to be able to play these pieces!

Now, I _do _have a plan. I'm going to try to update every single story I'm working on at least once over Thanksgiving. If I don't get to one, let's just say _Journals _becuase that's actually kind of likely, then, well...Sorry. But I'm going to try. I'll probably pull a Saint and see how many I can update in one day. :) That oughta be fun. I might do that tomorrow.

Also, another forewarning, in February, March and May I will also, at some point, slow down on the updating because of band. In February we have All-Fest, but I'm not sure if I'll even make it into that, in March we have something of which I forget the name of which oughta be fun, and in May we have the spring concert. :)

Iggy: However, in...wait...what was I going to say?

Me: No clue. Oh well. Okay, so, that's all I guess.

Skits and Igs OUT!

Iggy: PEACEOUTHOMESKILLET!


	16. Happy Thanksgiving

Me&Ig: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!

Me: This is the most under-appreciated holiday and I hate it. Anyway, happy Thanksgiving to all of you in America, happy belated Thanksgiving to Canadians(yours is the second Monday of October, right?) and...well, I don't know about other countries. I just know the US and Canada.

Iggy: You could google it.

Me: Nah, too lazy. Anyway, we're going to kick of this chapter by listing things we're thankful for, right Igs?

Iggy: Um..yeah, okay. -stares intently at the TV screen-

Me: Okay, obviously I'm going to have to start. I wonder if he realizes he's blind and can't see the balloons in the parade anyway...-sighs- Okay, list of things I'm thankful for:

1) My life.

2) The fact that I _am _a saved Christian.

3) Wonderful family and friends

4) Loverly reviewers

5) God giving me good writing skills

6) Celery and monkeys.

Igs, your turn.

Iggy: Um...okay.

1) Food.

2) Life.

3) Food.

4) a roof over my head, even if I have to share it with an egotistical, over-obsessed fangirl.

5) Did I mention food?

Me: Okay, so now a little yap-yap about _Catching Fire_, which I just finish yesterday.

Iggy: She got mad at the end.

Me: Stupid cliff hanger. Grr...

Iggy: Okay...Skits just looked at twitter, then ran off. Hmm...-listens-

* * *

Sktis: -from the living room- I just found out that Boys like Girls are -lots of babble- Parade!

Sktis' Mom: No, they haven't. Did they tweet it?

Skits: Yeah!

Skits' dad: Would you like us to call you?

Skits: YES!!!! -runs back-

* * *

Me: Okay, sorry about that, I just read on twitter BLG is performing at the parade, freaked, ran to the living room, and got uber tongue tied and...yeah...

Iggy: She's a BLG fan if you couldn't tell.

Me: Yes, I am. Anyway, so there was a certain part of _Catching Fire _that had me in tears in Civics.

Iggy: It's a part when their in the arena and Peeta hits something.

Me: Not giving away any spoilers, even though that was probably one. -shrugs- Oh well, I cried becuase I couldn't get to the next chapter where Finnick does his thing since my friend took my book away.

Mom: HERE'S MITCHEL MUSSO SINGING ON TOP OF A WATERING CAN!

Me: Don't care 'bout him! Just BLG!

Mom: THERE'S A GIANT WORM BEHIND HIM.

Me: WTF? -shakes head- Oh well. So, next portion is something we stole from Saint and Fang, ten things we've learned about each other, just because I want to do it.

Okay, I'll start again, becuase Ig's off listening to the Sesame Street song...-sighs-

* * *

**Ten things I've learned about Ig: **

**1) He's a bigger perv than I thought he would be- Seriously, have you all heard the 'sleep-rape' story? **

**2) He's helpful- Whether you're feeling bad or just over-stressed, he helps out. I mean, really, he can't help but cheer you up. It's sweet. **

**3) He's 'sensitive'- We watched My Dog Skip, and just like Fang in RDG, he was in tears by the end. It was sweet, but always kind of weird. **

**4) He has a thing for Fergie- Because she's fergalicious and her london bridge is going doooown. **

**5) He's an arteest- He's actually a really good artist, he can draw, but he can't see what he's drawing. That's talent, dude. **

**6) He has no problem with Figgy- Again with the perv thing as well...You should see him talkin' to Fang on Tweeter. **

**7) He's awesome! Yeah, he just is. **

**8) He's a good singer- He sings along with Uncle Cracker songs when I play them, like now, he's singing along with 'Smile'. He's an epic singer, he should go on American Idol. **

**9) He's a restless sleeper- Yeah, we have to share a bed. A twin bed. But anyway, all he does is toss and turn. I'm thinking about belting him to the bed. And I always wake up with feathers in my mouth. **

**10) He can't dance- At all. We were doing chores the other day dancing along to christmas carols...-shudder- No no. **

**

* * *

**

Okay, Igs, your turn.

Iggy: Okay...

* * *

**Ten Things I've Learned About Skits: **

**1) She's a HUGE BLG fan- Seriously. Most of her songs on her computer: BLG. She heard a Boys Like Girls song on the TV the other day, she was in the living room in ten seconds flat. **

**2) She's paranoid- Way paranoid. If she watches a scary movie, she's up all night looking around like something's about to pop up and eat her. She always has me check under the bed, check in the living room and so on and so forth. **

**3) Silence freaks her out- She can't stand silence. Especially not at night. She sleeps with the TV on for sound. I swear, this girl would go crazy if she were deaf. **

**4) She sticks up for her friends- She overheard someone talking about one of her friends, if it weren't for me standing right beside her, she would be a wanted murderer. She'll kill you if you talk about one of her friends. **

**5) Annoy her and your asking for death- She annoys people a lot, and she gets annoyed a lot, annoy her too much JUST to be mean and rude and annoying, your dead. **

**6) She is a huge pyro- You'd never expect if just looking at her, but she loves fire. That's one of the reasons I'll deal with being here, she's awesome in that way. The other day she was outside for almost an hour with a lighter and a piece of paper. The paper looks cool now, but she was so hypnotized by the flames the whole bottom half burned off. **

**7) She won't fly- Somone offered to take her to Chicago. She said yeah. They said she had to take a plane. She backed down. She's scared to death to be in a plane, but she still wants to fly. **

**8) She can't dance either...**

**9) She's a great singer, no matter what she says. **

**10) She's not goth, but she wears a lot of black. She's not emo, but she doesn't talk a lot(well, as she says "People that don't know me think I'm quiet, people that do wish I was"). She stands up for herself, mess with her and you're asking for it. She don't take crap from no one. She's a strong person and while she has many reasons to go emo and just block out the world(trust me, she does)she's one of the happiest people I know. **

**

* * *

**

Me: Aww, thank you. -sneezes-

Iggy: That sounded like an intense sneeze.

Me: Yeah.

Dad: Boys like Girls!

Me: AHH!! -runs off-

Iggy: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! -follows- WHAT'RE THEY SINGING?!


	17. Shameless Advertising, plus a riddle!

OHEMGEE!! IGGY GUESS WHAT!!

Iggy: -sighs- What, Skits?

Me: I'm going to do some shameless advertising in this chapter!

Iggy: Why say that now? Now people won't read it.

Me: Ahh, here's the catch. I'm going to do shameless advertising, not only for me but for other people, and I'm going to make a codeword. If you can figure out the code word, you get a whole chapter dedicated to you.

Iggy: And how will they figure out said code word?

Me: By reading this whole chapter and looking closely. :) ALSO, I have a riddle to put at the bottom. :) If you figure that out first, then you get mentioned. :)

Iggy: Okay, let the advertising begin.

Me: Okay, first, I just posted my Maximum Ride/Hunger Games crossover if you were interested in that, it's called **Hunger Games: Birdseed. **It's post-Hunger Games, pre-Catching Fire, and also before book 3 because the school's still around and such and yeah. So, pretty much, the flock has had their memories erased, all but the fact that they have wings(yeah, I _totally _forgot about that in chapter one. Oops.)and their memories have been replaced by memories that from their 'life' in Panem. Max and Fang are in district 9, the hunting district. They're best friends. Iggy is in district 12, same for Angel and Gazzy. And Nudge is in the Capitol as a stylist-in-training. Max _does _have similar family. Her sister, Ella, but she's not really Ella and her dad Jeb, not really Jeb. Her mom...well...read and find out what happened to her mom.

Iggy: Okay, and now?

Me: If you like Maximum Ride and comedy, then check out my story **Rainy Day Games with the Flock**. By far my most popular, with over 100 reviews which shocks even me. I'm not going to go in detail about that one, just go check it out. St. Fang of Boredom is my beta, so it should be at least moderatly funny and typo free.

Now, to get away from self-advertising, anyone heard of **MGChristiani**? Well, she's epic. She has kidnapped Iggy, as I have(so has Bell), and she has her story where she talks to him, too! Go check out **MG and Iggy's Random Thoughts.**I cannot promise you that's exactly the title, but it's close enough.

Anyway, another one that is great is **What?** by **Vera Amber**. It keeps you on the edge of your seat!

And that's really all the advertising I have...

Iggy: So...now what?

Me: Now, we just randomly talk I guess...

Iggy: How about that riddle then?

Me: Okay...A cowboy rides into town on Friday, stays three days and leaves on Friday. How does he do it?

Iggy: That's so old! EVERYONE knows that!

Me: -shrugs-

Okay, so, remember, answer the riddle first and figure out the codeword first!! :)


	18. Snowflake!

So, today is the 5th of December, right? Yeah. Today was also some firsts for me.

Iggy: Like what?

Me: Well, it was out first snow this winter. It was also the first time I went to a school dance and had fun. And, also, sort of the first time I actually danced with a guy.

Iggy: You never danced with a guy?

Me: Don't judge me. Shut up. Anyway, in this chapter I will go through my day. Let's start with this morning, shall we?

* * *

Mom: -shakes me awake-

Me: Hmm?

Mom: -opens window- Look.

Me: -looks out window and gapes- SNOW!!

Mom: -nods vigorously-

* * *

**--LATER THAT DAY—**

Me: SNOW, SNOW, SNOW!! –runs outside with Iggy and my little sister-

Iggy: -is dragged out back-

Jordan(My little sister): Snow!! –runs into the yard-

Me: -grabs a handful and balls it up- -throws it at Ig-

Iggy: Hey! –grabs a handful for himself and throws it at me-

Me: No fair! You're blind!

**--Insert epic snowball fight here—**

* * *

**~Before the dance~**

Iggy: Skits, I got to use the bathroom!

Me: Then use it!

Iggy: I can't! You're there…

Me: -eyeroll- Iggy, my head will be over the edge of the tub. Just don't flush and we'll be fine. I don't think that should be a problem.

Iggy: I can't pee if you're sitting right there!

Me: I won't see you! Geez…

Iggy: -eyeroll-

* * *

**~Still getting ready for the dance~**

Me: Iggy, have you seen my necklace?! –freaks out-

Iggy: Nope. –smirks and brushes teeth-

Me: Dang! Ig, what happened to it?!

Iggy: -through a mouthful of toothpaste- Di'joo luck dune yo' sheert?

Me: Down my shirt? –checks- Oh…It was under my shirt…

* * *

**~Finally ready, but waiting for our ride~**

Iggy: -groans- Why is it taking them so long?!

Me: -making random pictures on the window- -shrugs-

Iggy: -sighs-

* * *

**~AT THE DANCE~**

Mr. Ball: You know, you're allowed to dance…

Christin: We are dancing.

Me: Yeah…

Erica: We're dancing in our minds.

Mr. Ball: Oh, well, you're doing great!

* * *

**~LATER~**

--Fireflies by Owl City comes on—

Me, Erica, and Christin: -squeal- OHEMGEE!! –start singing along-

The whole cafeteria(where we had the dance…): -sings along-

Me and Kaitlyn: -dancing- I like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…

* * *

**~LATER..again~**

Me: Where's Ig?

Erica: -shrugs-

--song changes to Don't Stop Believing by Journey—

Brandon: -glomps me-

Me: AIIIE!! –turns around- What the heck?

Brandon: They're playing Journey!! –starts dancing-

Me: -dances with him-

Whole café: -starts singing along with the song- ~Don't stop, believing, hold on to that feeling!~

* * *

**~LATER once again~**

--song changes to a slow song and all couples start dancing—

Me: I feel so left out now…

Kevin(this cool 7th grader): -walks up- Want to dance?

Me: Sure. –starts dancing with him-

* * *

**~And yet again later, near the end of the dance~**

Me: -after chasing my cousin around and dancing with Tyler and Kayla, finally stops as the song goes back to Fireflies- -grabs Iggy and starts dancing-

Iggy: Why'd you grab me?

Me: Brandon's gone, Erica is dancing with Christin, Kaitlin is dancing with Seth, and Kevin is no where around.

Iggy: Why is Kaitlin dancing with Seth?

Me: They're dating now.

Iggy: I miss so much…

--Song changes to a slow song—

DJ: This is the last song we'll be playing tonight. Enjoy it while you can.

Me: You're dancing with me to this one, too.

Iggy: Why? People might think we're, together, or something…

Me: -eyeroll- How much do you think I really care? I feel so weird standing alone with all these couples dancing.

Iggy: -sighs- Fine. But, I don't know how to slow dance.

Me: Never a greater time to learn. –positions Iggy's hands on my waist and puts my own hands on his shoulders-

Iggy: I can't believe I'm slow dancing with you…

Me: -eyeroll- Don't make me whack you.

Iggy: -sighs- -continues dancing-

* * *

Me: And by the end of that song I ended up nearly asleep with my head laying on Iggy's shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist…

Iggy: …

Me: Not like it's not like that when I wake up in the mornings.

Iggy: …

Me: Anyway, so, all in all, I had a good night. Although, I did cut out a few things.

Iggy: Like all the times she had to give people hugs.

Me: Yeah, and how I 'danced' with Mr. Ball.

Iggy: Luckily, I was around during that time.

Me: Where were you for most of the dance, anyway?

Iggy: -shrugs- Walking around with the guys.

Me: -eyeroll- Yeah…Anyway, now I'm at Christin's and she's asleep beside me. Since Ig doesn't want to sleep upstairs in her room alone, we're all three going to sleep down here. There's two couches and a chair. I get the couch on the left, Christin gets the right, Iggy will either share mine or he'll sleep in the chair. I bet it'll be the first one…

Iggy: I can't sleep in a chair!

Me: …See…Ow! There is heat going up my pants!!

Iggy: o.O

Me: I have my foot on a heater and the heat is going up my pant leg…Don't judge me!

Iggy: Okay then…Anyway, so, any last comments on your day?

Me: The snowball fight was awesome, the dance was fun, and it was all around awesome…Now I'm going to go get an orange and some juice. –gets up and walks away-

Iggy: Wait for me! –follows-

Me: Are you, like, obsessed with me?

Iggy: No, I just don't like being in here by myself.

Me: -eyeroll- Suuuure….Anyway, now it's, like, 2 AM...and I'm staring at a Christmas tree as I type this. Lol.

So, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Skittles' Corner of Randomness...Goodnight...er, morning.


	19. Formal Apology and Schedules

-sigh- I would like to formally apologize right now for lack of updates.

Iggy: Even though she already formally apologized last month for this.

Me: Gah! I can't believe I'm even doing this! But, I am, so I'm going to first say this:

Congrats to **Vera Amber **for getting the riddle right two chapters ago. And, this chapter is dedicated to **CoHOCD **because she got the codeword right. For those of you that said 'mutation', you were close, but still wrong. The codeword was 'muttation'. You know, like the jabberjays in _Hunger Games_? Yeah, so, those are who got those things right.

Now, moving on. I guess I'm sort of on a hiatus, and I'm _really _sorry for that, but here's some reasons for that:

1.) My band concert is in less than a week.

2.) I have to take four tests next week that are 20% of my grade.

3.) Newspaper.

4.) Christmas field trips.

Okay, so number 4 doesn't really affect me any, but still...

Anyway, my band concert is next Thursday and I'm still having bits of trouble on certain pieces, I still need to hit the notes just right, and I still need to PLAY LOUDER!

Iggy: Really, her band director has to get onto the trumpets a lot because they need to play out.

Me: We annoy her that way. And, I'm just doing this because I have to wait for a bit before I can practice because I just ate.

Iggy: Why dont' you tell them about our upcoming week?

Me: Okay...

* * *

**Monday- Study guides galore, plus a Civics test and a math test. **

**Tuesday- Two common assessments, which are 20% of my final grade.**

**Wednesday- Two more common assessments**

**Thursday- BAND CONCERT!!!!!! I get out of school all day because we play for the other schools. **

**Friday- Field trip to the movies, all day.**

* * *

Iggy: And now, how about some fanfic stuff?

Me: -shrugs- Alright...

* * *

**Rainy Day Games with the Flock- **I already have quite a bit of the next chapter written, I just need to finish that.

**Hunger Games: Birdseed -** Haven't started it yet, but I know what's going to happen. Another favor I ask: Any ideas for their outfits at the opening ceremonies and the interviews and such?

**Letters to the Flock**- Started. Not finished.

**Journals- **I got ideas, jsut haven't written 'em down.

* * *

Okay, I know there's more but that's all I can think of now and I _really _need to go practice!

So, I guess I'm on a half-hiatus until after December 17th!


	20. Concert Relief

I lived. I made it through the concert. -sigh of relief-

Iggy: Here in a minute we'll give you a recap of the past two days, but first Skits has some things to say.

Me: Yes, I do. Number one, -squeals- It's freaking snowing!! OHMYGAWD!! I just looked out the window and...wow. I swear, I live in a town in this state that really does not get snow often, _especially _not in December. I mean, if we have a snow day, it's in January. But, it's snowing and, my gosh, it's so great. And what's even better? Well, I was watching the forecast this morning before school, it's supposed to snow on CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa, exclamation mark overload. Haha, but I'm _so _happy! I swear, I've never seen a white Christmas. I might actually have one. EEP!!

Iggy: And the ironic thing? Last night at their concert they played the song _White Christmas._

Me: Yeah, I was at school today telling people to thank the band if we have a white Christmas this year. :) Hehe. Okay, anyway, number 2, the concert is over and I'm not playing my horn again until January. What does this mean to you? Updates up the yin-yang! I'm working on _everything_. I have no school for two weeks, expect some updates. :) I'm so happy! Okay, and number 3, the concert was a success, and I met someone today that is pretty much just as insane and MR obsessed as me! Her name is Felicia and she is EPIC!!

Iggy: Yes, okay, I flew home after we went to Mickey D's so...yeah, didn't get to meet her.

Me: Anyway, so now a recap of yesterday and today:

* * *

**_~YESTERDAY MORNING: ON THE WAY TO THE ARENA~_**

**Celina: DRUMSTICKS! **

**Me: YAY!! -steals- **

**Celina: -pouts- **

**_~AT THE ARENA~_**

**Me: -after putting my trumpet together and sitting down- -starts humming music- **

**Kid next to me: -points to Hannah, who was on my other side- She's scaring me. **

**Me: She scares everyone. **

**Hannah: Hey! Eh...It's true...**

**Kid next to me: -shudders- **

**Kid in front of me: -bends back over the back of his chair- Hallo back row trumpets. **

**Me: -glares-**

**Hannah: -pets kids hair- Ooh, soft...**

**Me: -pets kids hair, too- Ooh, it is...**

**Kid next to me(his name will now be Ricky): -looks at Hannah and I are freaks-**

**Me: -looks at Ricky- Hmm, I wonder if your hair is soft...-pets hair- OH! It is!**

**Hannah: -reaches over and pets his hair- It is...It's like a kitty cat. **

**Me: Hehe, Ricky the cat. **

**Hannah: -laughs and goes back to talking to other peoples-**

**Me: -sniffs Ricky's hair- Your hair smells good, too. But you have dandruff.**

**Ricky: It's not dandruff, it's dry soap. **

**Me: No, it's dry scalp. **

**Ricky: Nooo, it's soap. **

**Me: Whatever. It's dandruff. **

**Ricky: No! It's scope! (He meant to say soap)**

**Me: -cracks up- Scope? Isn't that mouthwash? **

**Ricky: Yeah...-is also laughing- **

**Me: Hehe, Scopey the cat! **

**Ricky: -glares, but is still laughing- **

**_~We play for the little kids and the Band Boosters bring us pizza~_**

**Me: -after eating- OHEMGEE! Guys! Feel my socks! -pulls up pant leg to show off new black fluffy socks- They're soft!! **

**Buddy(I seriously can't remember her real name): -feels socks- Ooh, they are. -puts face up to them- **

**Me: Did you just put your face to my foot? **

**Buddy: Yes. Yes I did. **

**Me: -jumps up- I'm going to go find someone else... -walks over and joins Brandon, David and David's little brother- **

**Brandon: Skits! (Okay, he actually said my real name, but you ain't figuring out what that is)**

**Me: -pushes Mikala- Scooch, let me in the circle. I feel left out. **

**Mikala: -refuses to move- **

**Me: -kicks her until she moves then joins circle- **

**Brandon: -holds up hands- Wanna play. **

**Me: -knows exactly what he's talking about and puts up hands- -starts playing patty cake- **

**David: Seriously? **

**Me: Yes. **

**David: -sticks his hand between us to mess us up- **

**Me: Rawr!! -hits David- -starts another intense game of patty cake- **

**Mikala: -starts trying to mess us up- **

**Me: -bites her and goes back to patty cake- **

**_~After lunch and after we completely screw up the performance for the middle and intermediate schools~_**

**Me: Well, that sucked. **

**Iggy: You think? **

**Me: Did you know, if you yell rape no one will look, and if you yell fire no one will look, but if you yell rapist on fire everyone will look.**

**Iggy: ...Very true...**

**_~That night at the arena again~_**

**Me: -nervous as crap- Scopey! Let me pet your head! -pets his hair- **

**Scopey(Or Ricky, whatevs): -groans- I'm glad I won't see you again until spring...**

**Me: Oh, I can figure out who's classes you're in. **

**Scopey: Oh no...**

**Me: -smirks- **

**_~After we play AMAZINGLY!~_**

**Me: I'm glad that's over. **

**Iggy: That was fun. **

**Me: I must ask though, Igs. How did you play in percussion ensamble if you're blind? **

**Iggy: I just feel the beat. I listen then I hit. -grins- It's so fun. If it weren't for this freaking blind thing I'd join band. **

**Me: Haha. **

**

* * *

**

So, that was yesterday. We were at the arena all day, then we went home for a few hours and went back. I fell asleep on the bus, as did every other band kid on my bus. I about beat the snot out of this one prep on the bus, she kept singing Christmas carols to annoy us so I kicked her as hard as I could multiple times in the leg, butt and stomach. Stupid jerk wouldn't shut up, then the bus driver made her move to the front.

Iggy: Skits, look out the window.

Me: -looks- OHMYGAWSH! IT'S STICKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, anyway, so today here's a short summary:

We went to the movies to see _Old Dogs_, it was _hilarious! _And there was proof that penguins would take over the world in there!! Mean little penguins...

Iggy: A conversation she had with her math teacher today:

**Skits:** **I always knew penguins were evil...**

**Mrs. Worley: I know. You can just see it in their beady little eyes...**

Me: That's why she's awesome. Anyway, then we went to McDonald's to eat. All the kids kept cutting me until I kicked some kid in the shin and made him hit the ground. Then, Mikala got on my nerves and I ended up kicking her a little too high, let's just say she's glad that she's a girl...I also bit Kaitlyn again. Dang, has talking to MG made me a more violent person?

Iggy: I don't know, you've always been violent to me...

Me: -shrugs- Oh well. So, that was my day...s...Okay, anyway, be expecting updates! W00t! Oh! I also got a candle making kit! :D Hehe...I'm going to go play with it now...


	21. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas, everyone! And I don't really care if I'm 'politically correct' or not, I'm saying merry Christmas to you all, and happy Hanukah, Kwanzaa and whatever other holidays are celebrated around this time.

Now, take a guess at what I'm updating this on.

A computer? Yes, duh.

Iggy: It's a laptop. A new one that she just got today.

Me: Yayness!! Oh geez…I just said 'yayness'. –shrug- Oh well.

Iggy: Heheh, I like this movie.

Me: We're watching the 24 hour marathon of _A Christmas Story_, my all-time favorite Christmas movie. (: My mom is hammering nuts so she can eat them and my sister is playing with her new toys. My dad is…well, my dad…

And I know all this because I am sitting in the living room with them, though I really need to go to my room and charge this thing…

Iggy: We should…

Me: We will. Now. Wait, no, I want to see this part.

"Ralphie: Ohhh, fffffffffffffffudge…"

Iggy: Wow…the F dash dash dash word.

Me: -nodnod- He a bad boy.

Iggy: Chinese water torture?

Me: Where they drip water on your forehead repeatedly. Okay, it's down the 14%. Let's go charge my laptop.

Hehe, I like saying that.

Iggy: So, how about a list of what we got this year?

Me: Why?

Iggy: -shrugs- Some people like seeing what other people got. Not to mention, I'm sure you're gushing to tell them.

Me: -shrugs- Okay. You can do your list first.

Iggy: Okay.

**Iggy: What I got for Christmas: **

**-A cellphone**

**-A webkinz(I gave it to Skits…)**

**-A mp3 player**

**-Socks**

**-A CD**

**-A DVD**

**-a blanket **

**-Pajamas**

**-some clothes**

Yeah…Didn't get as much as Skits. –shrug- I don't really care. At least I got something…Okay, Skits, your turn.

Me: Okay!

**What I got for Christmas: **

**-A laptop(Compaq, which people say sucks, but I don't really care, it works, I'm fine with it.)**

**-A Carrie Underwood CD**

**-Push DVD**

**-A new camera**

**-a laptop carrying case**

**-a cat blanket**

**-2 pairs of pajamas**

**-2 shirts**

**-a chess set**

**-a necklace**

**-socks**

**-The New Moon board game**

And my little sister got more than that. She got an Aqua Doodle thing, which I played with.

Iggy: Skits wanted to get her a toy vacuum.

Me: -nodnod- You're probably wondering why, now, right? Well, she has this fear of vacuums, and I _so _want to see the look on her face if she gets a vacuum for Christmas! Haha…

Ah, the epic thing about this laptop? It has an SD card slot. :)

Iggy: So…anything else you'd like to say to the readers?

Me: Merry Christmas to all my reviewers and to the bloody wicked mcawesomene friends I've made this year on fanfiction! To name a few:

Vera. You're the first person I befriended on here and one of the best online friends I have.

MG. Even though your caring can get annoying at times(for the past two nights…), I'm glad you do care. Thank you for being a great friend this year! I hope you and your Iggy have a merry Christmas.

Saint. Thank you for being a great beta! You've really helped me a lot, especially the one time I died and went to the Underworld. And Fang, you're epic, and a pain, and you broke Iggy's heart. Merry Christmas!

Kara. Just like MG, your caring gets annoying, too, but I'm also glad you care. Thanks a ton.

Bell. Even though I have only recently befriended you, I really appreciate the Christmas card. :) Merry Christmas!

Plus all the other epic people!

Iggy: And now?

Me: And now I must bid you a due whilst Iggy and I watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, followed by Miracle on 34th Street.


	22. SangFaint Wedding

Good morning, Starshine! The Earth says 'hello'!!

Iggy: Can I go back to sleep now?

Me: No. So, anyway, SNOWDAY! WHOO!!

Iggy: Which is why I want to go back to sleep!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I didn't wake you up at six, now did I? No, I let you sleep till eight.

Iggy: You could've let me sleep longer…

Me: -eye roll- You'd sleep 'til noon if I didn't wake you up.

Iggy: I see nothing wrong with that.

Me: -sigh- Whatever. You know, I wish I had gotten up at six, then I wouldn't have freaked out when I saw the time…

Iggy: You told me we slept in!

Me: We did. We just weren't late for school because we don't have school today.

Anyway, I promised Wryder I'd put something in this chapter…I present to you, Saint and Fang's Wedding! As made by me and Wryder. -grins-

* * *

**Minister: We are gathered here today for the holy joining of two people, Saint and Fang.**

**Fang: I object!**

**Saint: Squee! -hits fang- or do I have to pull out-holds up duct tape- this again????**

**Fang: I'll shut up...**

**Saint:-hits Fang with herring- Good boy!**

**Fang: Ow, why'd you hit me with the herring?**

**Minister:-is completely oblivious- This is a most holy day...-trails off into mutterings no one can hear- **

**Saint: Had to test it's firmness. Now shhhh**

**Fang: Since when are fish firm? I thought that was only--Nevermind...**

**Saint: We want to make a good impression on our son. So shuddup! -hits with herring-**

**Fang: We have a son?**

**Saint: -holds up Christian- You forgot? Not another one...**

**Fang: Oh...right...him...**

**Minister: -gets louder- Who has the rings?**

**Justin: I do! -runs up-**

**Fang: Why's he here?**

**Saint: Iggy wanted him to be the ring bearer at his fathers wedding, so I let him. -mutters- deadbeat...**

**Fang: I'm not a deadbeat! I adopted the kid didn't I?**

**Saint: .... No, you didn't....**

**Minister: Now put the rings on each others fingers...**

**Fang: I don't wanna...**

**Minister: DO IT! -pulls out machete-**

**Fang: -grabs ring and puts it on Saint's finger quickly0**

**Minister:-puts away machete- Good. I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. **

**Saint: SQEE! -glomps Fang-**

**Fang: AHH!**

**Crowd: -claps-**

**Saint: TO THE RECEPTION! **

**Minister:-mourns cap locks key-**

**Fang: -is dragged off-**

**Crowd: -hurries to reception-**

**Saint: -cuts cake- -puts cake in Fangs hand- Shove it in my mouth!**

**Fang: Um...why?**

**Saint: Its tradition. -shoves cake in Fangs mouth-**

**Fang: Hey! -smooshes it all over Saint's face-**

**Minister: -mourns cake-**

**Fang: Now what?**

**Minister: Garter!**

**Fang: What?**

**Saint: uhhhh....... Let's go pet the purple ponies! -drags Fang off-**

**Fang: Wait, what's a garter?**

**Minister: -hands laptop- Google it. Didn't you do your research?**

**Fang: Who researches a wedding? -googles-**

**Saint: -pets ponies- **

**Minister: Obviously not you.**

**Fang: WHOA?! I stick my head up Saint's dress and take something off her leg with my teeth?!**

**Wryder: -poof- -headpalm- **

**Saint: Yup!!!**

**Fang: ...I don't really want to stick my head up your dress...**

**Skittles: -appears- You must, Fangles. After she throws the bouquet of course. BOUQUET TIME!**

**Skits: All the single ladies--**

**over here!**

**Saint: you're the one who agreed to marry me!**

**Fang: WHEN WAS THIS?!**

**Wryder: Skits, I thought you were gonna start singing. **

**Saint: A week ago, when the bubbles in the center of the earth escaped!**

**Fang: Was I high/drunk/on Valium when I agreed?**

**Skits: -happily- ALL THREE!**

**Fang: -facepalm-**

**Saint: But you agreed, and that's all that matters!**

**Fang: I want a divorce.**

**Saint: I won't sign the papers.**

**Fang: I'll sue you.**

**Wryder: Ooo! Drama! Skits, let's go get popcorn.**

**Saint: -holds up torture tools- Are you sure you wanna do that?**

**Skits: -brings back popcorn-**

**Fang: YES!**

**Fang: I don't want to be married to you!**

**Saint: -starts beating Fang- -censored- -gets peanut butter--censored-**

**Skits: MY EYES! -covers eyes-**

**Fang: AHH!**

**Wryder: -eats popcorn- Can I TiVo this?**

**Fang: HELP ME! RAPE!! RAPE!!**

**-no one looks-**

**Fang: RAPIST ON FIRE!!**

**Everyone: WHERE?!**

**Wry: Fang, you married her. It's not rape.**

**Fang: I said no, therefore it's rape.**

**Skits: I didn't hear a 'no' come out of your mouth...**

**Wry: Don't you have to be a guy to rape? So doesn't that make you the rapist?**

**Fang: Oh, that's SO sexist, Wryder!**

**Wry: tell that to the judge! -beheads Fang-**

**Fang: -ducks- WTF?!**

**Saint: -joins in beheadment-**

**Saint: Don't worry, I have a spare.

* * *

**

And that concludes Saint and Fang's wedding.

Iggy: The spelling was atrocious.

Me: Ooh, three-syllable word there, Igmund. But yes, it was…

Iggy: So, now can I go back to sleep?

Me: No…Everyone's off-line. I'll get lonely. So…now what?

Iggy: -shrugs-

--Awkward silence--

Me: Stupid flying froggapus, it ate all my tips.

Iggy: …-sigh- Are you Kara's new customer in her little drug dealing business?

Me: -shifty eyes- Heh…Heck no…You heard Brandon yesterday, I'm clean…

Iggy: You were clean yesterday…I can't see so I don't know if you are not…

Me: Now I want chips…and dip…

Iggy: You cannot have drugs!

Me: -eye roll- French onion dip, you dolt…

Iggy: Sure, sure…

Me: You sound like Jacob Black…

Iggy: Why don't you bring in another one of your fictional characters?

Me: Oh! I can do that, can't I? Hehe…-snaps- -Max appears- Oh, I didn't want you. -snaps and Max disappears-

Iggy: Maww…My flock…

Me: You have me now, be happy. -grins-

Iggy: -eye roll- So happy…

Me: Okay, now, who to summon…Rebecca won't be happy about this, but, -snaps- -Peeta Mellark appears-

Peeta: --so he says--Wait, Becca?

Me: Yola, Peeta!

Peeta: I was in the middle of a story, y'know…

Me: -shrug- Snow day, I got lonely.

Peeta: You have Iggy…

Me: -sigh- Fine. -snaps- -Peeta disappears-

Looks like I'm stuck with you, Iggy.

Iggy: If you're going to make me stay up, can we at least get some food?

Me: Sure.

Iggy: Good…

Me: Wait, I have someone that wanted to, er, talk to you, Ig.

Iggy: Who?

Me: -opens OC cabinet-

Katrina: -runs out- -glomps Iggy-

Iggy: NO!!!

Me: -grins- I just had to do that…Katrina is my OC that is obsessed with Iggy…

-sigh- I guess I better pry her off before things go to far and we end up with a little Igtrina child…

-pries Kat off Ig and throws her back into the OC cabinet-

Iggy: -glares- I hate you…

Me: -shrug- Get in line. Let's go get some food…


	23. LIEING THEIVING FANWRITER!

-is growling, snarling and pacing while glaring-

Lyric: Okay, obviously Skits is not in a good mood. So, I'll go ahead and introduce myself, I'm one of her friend's OCs, I'm here as a birthday present, yada yada.

Me: -is mumbling Italian curses under breath-

Lyric: So, now you're wondering, what has Skits so ticked off?

Me: THAT FREAKING IDIOT STOLE MY STORY!!

Lyric: That pretty much sums it up...

Me: -growls- Okay, I'll try to explain this without killing my caps. -takes a deep breath- So, there's this girl, Chrissy, she's honestly the most annoying chicka I've ever known, and that's big because, really, I'm immune to annoyance.

So, I'm past the being nice thing, I'm sorry, but she can't write. Everyone has told her, she still claims she's a better writer than moi and to prove it she posted a very well written story.

Problem? IT WAS MY FREAKING STORY!!

I've had this idea for a MR soap opera, which is on my profile on Soon-to-Come Fanfictions, and I wrote some out, and it was on my jump drive, and the cagna stole my jump drive and first, she posted part of the next chappie of RDG.

THEN she took it up and posted A WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER of The Young and The Feathery.

And she says it's hers.

It's not.

So, Saint, me, M.G. and Kara are asking all of you to go and report Chrissy223 because she STOLE MY STORY! The other three will probably be posting things similar to this soon-ish.

I don't know what the freak I did to that girl, but she is so...URGH!! And it's really starting to tick me off. Talking bad about me, eh, posting an excerpt, slightly irking, but posting something that is mine and calling it HERS in the same night?! I'm irked off.

-snarls-

Lyric: And I have to deal with this the rest of the night. Joy...

Me: -slaps-

Lyric: -rubs face- Ow...

me: Well, I've got some new things to post, so I'll do that later. Probably tomorrow. Unless I go to Tyler's birthday party. Then, probably, Sunday.

Lyric: Why not Saturday.

Me: What's the whole reason you're here, Leer?

Lyric: Oh yeah, right, your birthday.

Me: Yeah, I'll have someone over, so I may not even be on at all. -shrug- So, yeah, just, yeah...If you think that what Chrissy223 did was wrong, report her.

-sniffle- Stupid little cagna..

That's all.


	24. Superbowl and HalfHiatus

OHEMGEE! Look! It's my readers and reviewers! -huggles all- -gives all cookies and Gatorade-

Iggy: She feels bad for not updating anything in a while.

Me: And, I made a bunch of cookies to take to the Preschool today and, -points outside to the snow- we didn't go to the Preschool...All school's were cancelled.

Iggy: And now is the time for excuses.

Me: Yeah, okay, excuses for disappearance:

1, 20 page report dammit. I hate that thing, but I must do it. Anyone want to write a page on John Brown and Fort Sumter for me?

2, band. 'Nuff said. Yeah, I'm quite dedicated to band, so...

There are more, but those are the biggest. So...As some of you may know I got into this little band thing called All-Festival and, yeah...That's next weekend.

So, I guess this is inevitable, I'm going on half-hiatus till things calm down. Because, well, things are only going to get more hectic. We're missing a lot of school, and we have testing starting in April, 9 weeks from now. And being in band I have learned that 9 weeks really isn't a long time when you're preparing for something.

Iggy: Half-hiatus?

Me: Si. Because I will still update, just rarely and they might not be long updates.

Just for you all, because I love all my readers and reviewers and all that jazz, and I'm so glad you like my writing and have stuck with me through my stories, I have a couple oneshots written that I'm going to post through out this half-hiatus, and the next chapters for everything will be longer than usual. I have RDG written out, so far 5 pages, and I'm only halfway done...

But, all you RDG fans, do expect two new chapters this week, because, well, V-Day is coming up and schtuff and...yeah...

Iggy: Anyway, onto something else?

Me: Si! Superbowl! It was a few nights ago, who were you all rooting for?

Iggy: I was for the Colts.

Me: I was the only one in my house for the Saints. I became $40 richer. -grins-

Iggy: -eyeroll- And we still haven't heard the end of it.

Me: The bet was $40 and bragging rights. I'm using my bragging rights to my advantage.

Iggy: -eyeroll- Whatever...

Me: Anyway, and I had a recent birthday, a while ago. Yeah...almost 22 days ago...18 days ago to be exact.

Iggy: ...

Me: My friend's birthday is 22 days after mine, that's the only reason that I know that. After her birthday, I'll have no clue.

Iggy: Riiiight...

Me: Well, what else do we have to talk about?

Iggy: ...I don't know...

Me: Well, let's post this.

We just wanted you to know we're still alive.

Iggy: Bye.


	25. All Festival Band Update

So, it is now 5:41 on Saturday. I just watched Switzerland win in overtime in an Olympic hockey game and I'm uber excited about the Canada v. USA game tomorrow. GO CANADA!

Iggy: You fail at being American.

Me: Yeah...Alright, before I tell you how the All-Fest thing went, I just have to comment on this review I got.

* * *

**Hey, can I borrow Iggy?**

I really want him.

I want him SO bad.

He gets me all hot and bothered.

I could just take him now!

IGGY, HAVE ME!

I know what to do with a boy! Now, a MAN!

I want you, I know you want me. I'm desperate for you, big boy.

I'll have you in bed by 11 and home by 2.

If you ever want to go home...

I'll make you say my name 'till it's all you can say.

Iggy, big boy, I love you so  
I am willing to give you a blow  
Don't get creeped out, for it's just love  
You'll be my sexy **turtle dove****.**

Think about, lover boy. I'll be here, wide open and waiting.

-wink wink-

-Flo

* * *

Iggy: Flo...I love you.

Me: -whacks- Shut up. Well, Flo, not only is that the most disturbing review have I gotten, it also made me crack up at Ig's expression as I read it to him.

Iggy: Flo, will you marry me?

Me: -whacks- Ig, shut up.

Iggy: Flo, I do want you!

Me: -glares- But if you touch him, I will beat you with my rusty spork and send my B-Spiders after you.

Iggy: -pouts-

Me: -eyeroll- Alright, anyway, just had to comment on that.

So, here's what I did yesterday:

6:30 AM- wake up, get ready, all that jazz

7:30 AM- Erica's dad came by and picked me up.

7:45 AM- Got to the high school, talked.

8:30 AM- Set up the stage and everything until the other schools got there.

10: 00 AM- Practice started. Played through most pieces.

11:30 AM- Lunch break. Had food. Pizza. Yummy.

And that's when I lost track of time, but we had two 15 minute breaks and another snack break, and, yeah...We played for 5 hours.

FIVE HOURS.

Dude, that is a LOT of playing.

Then today I woke up at 8:30, went to the high school at 9:45. Started practice at 10:00, then got our lunch break at 11:30. Back at the high school by 1:00, and the concert was at 2:00 until 3:00. Yeah, fun fun, right?

I swear, my lips were swollen yesterday.

Upside? I can now play Star Wars on my trumpet. -grins-

So, what else is there to talk about Ig? Other than Flo...

Iggy: Erm...Those progressive commercials?

Me: -cracks up- Hey, Ig, what am I thinking about?

Iggy: Tacos.

Me: -nods, still laughing- I love those commercials! She is epic!

Oh, which brings me to something else to tell about All-Fest.

So, the kid that sat next to me annoyed the crrrap out of me!

Yesterday's conversation:

* * *

**Him: Man, this director is **_**whack**_**. **

**Me: Dude, you think _he's _whack, you wouldn't last a _day _in my school. **

**Him: Why?**

**Me: My teachers...worse than him. And the students, same. Why do you think I like it so much? **

**Him: You are insane. **

**Me: 'Cause sanity is overrated and makes life boring. **

**Him: -turns away- Freak.

* * *

**

And, today:

* * *

**Him: -looking down at the stage floor- Man, you'd think for such a nice school their stage and auditorium wouldn't be crap like this. I mean, gosh, they could do something to it. The rest of the school is so fancy. **

**Me: Yeah, the band doesn't really care about that anymore. **

**Him: Why? It's so...disgusting. **

******Me: Because, we're so good we play up at the Arena now, we don't have to do anything in here. **

******Him: -glares jealousy and looks away- **

**********************Me: -grins-

* * *

**Couldn't stand him or anyone else from his school. Gah! You don't just go into someone else's school and criticize everything! Idiot...

******************Iggy: And I was Skits free until 5 o' clock yesterday. So. Boring. **

******************Me: Heh. **

******************Iggy: Then today I just flew around until we had to pick her up and go to the concert and stuff...**

******************Me: Aww, you missed me! -hugs-**

******************Iggy: -eyeroll- I never said that.**

******************Me: -frowns- So you didn't miss me?**

**************************************Iggy: Of course I did! It was _so _boring without you there! I almost died of boredom...and from Mikala hitting on me...**

**************************************Me: Heh...Well, that's all I can think to talk about. **

**************************************So, we're still alive, this is just one of many events still left before my half-hiatus is over.**

**************************************Now, I must find food. **

**************************************Bye. **


	26. White Death and Tweet Whore Pregnancies

-glares out window- The white death hath fallen...

Iggy: SNOOOOOOOOW!!!!

Me: ...-take flamethrower to snow- YOU. FALL. AT. THE. WORST. FREAKING. TIMES!!!

Iggy: ...-mourns snow-

Me: -cough- Alright...So...why am I murdering the White Death? Simple...

1, we've missed SO much school due to it they might be taking our fergin' Spring Break from us.

2, This weekend is my little sister's birthday and I finally convinced my parents to take us ice skating to celebrate but we might not get to go because of the White Death.

3, I'm getting tired of it...Seriously. I live in a place where we do not get snow often, but thanks to El Nino, we're getting pounded by snow this winter. -shivers- And the cold, I can deal, but the ice, grr...Ice hates me.

Iggy: But you're going ice skating...

Me: -nod- Well, anyway, so, Ig's now being stalked...

Iggy: And getting hard every time I read one of my stalker's messages. Mmm...

Me: -whacks- You picked a bad time to stalk him...Mating season...gah...If you all read St. Fang's Poetry Corner, you knew that, but if you don't, here's me telling you.

Iggy: -goes off to search for Flo-

Me: ...he won't make it past the truck...

So, seeing as Flo is an anonymous reviewer I will reply to her reviews right here.

* * *

**Dear Flo, **

**You will not now, nor will you ever, get my Iggy. He's _mine. _I took the time to kidnap him, I take care of him, and I torture him, those are all my privileges. You wanna screw a flock member? Go kidnap someone else. **

**So, please stop telling my friends, Saint and Vera Amber, to make me give you Iggy, it just won't happen. And please don't let this turn into another Chrissy. Gah. I think _one _is enough for me. And if you plan on making this another 'Chrissy act', just remember, we ran her off the site. Well...for a while that is...Anyway, bottom line, my Iggy is mine. You may not have him, or screw him, or anything else. Go screw the voo-doo doll. **

**Iggy: SCREW MEEEEE!!!**

**Me: -whacks- No matter what he or you say, you're not getting him. He's just horny and you...creep me out...no offense. But really, what you did to your Ella Voo-doo doll...just not natural dude...**

**Iggy: I WANNA BE IN YOU, TOOOOOO!!**

**Me: -whacks- He doesn't really, he wants to be in _anything_ that may have a pulse. **

**You ever hear of Matt, or tgypwya? Fromo the Homo from Me, max and a Dog Kennel? Ig screwed him. And his cousin Lear the Queer. He has impregnated Fang again. He's just a freaking horny bird boy...**

**And you still can't have him. -huggles Iggy- -hiss- Miiiiiiine.**

**Yours truly, **

**Skittles Surnameless

* * *

**

So, that's done...Alright...

Iggy: Please?

Me: No...Oh, speaking of which....

You all have heard of St. Fang of Boredom surely. Well, I'm going to name off a few authors to see if you've ever heard of them. Haven't? Go search them, they're some of my closest friends.

St. Fang of Boredom

Vera Amber

MGChristiani

Karecitay (Don't know if that's still her U/N or not...-shrug-)

tgypwya

Rainbowstrike

Aleria14

Ever heard of 'em? They be epic.

Iggy: Wait...I got Fang pregnant?

Me: Yeah...remember?

Fang Ride- The next Michelle Duggar.

Iggy: -snicker- How many kids is this?

Me: Um...a lot...He just had the twins, add that to Justin, Janet and Christian, and now he's having triplets. 8 kids. Plus the one that Saint's carrying right now. 9. Yes, Saint is also pregnant...by Fang...She just won't admit it...

Iggy: Think she'll kill you for that?

Me: Probably. Oh, and Vera Amber? You all know her? Well, she's kidnapped Max and B'Ella (Swantinez)[Ella Martinez and Bella Swan mashed up], they're both pregnant.

Iggy: So is Skits.

Me: I AM NOT! GAH!! I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT FREAKING NAZI NURSE SAID!

Iggy: She got everyone else right. And she was right about Max 'haffing' "the overused vagina of a hoookar".

Me: Oh, and Matt's Max is also impregnated...By Iggy not Matt...

OH!! AND MATT AND MAX ARE OFFICIALLY MARRIED!

Iggy: Wait...so I screwed a drunk and married woman?

Me: Yup...Sucks for Matt.

So, that's all the updateness I have. I'll probably update again after this weekend if we go skating. Who wants to bet I'll fall on my face/arse as soon as I step on the ice?

Iggy: $50!

Me: Thanks...I feel the faith you have in me.

Well, have a great weekend everyone!


	27. Week Late Update

So, I promise an update after I get home and don't give one until over a week later...Yeah, I'm just that awesome. -note sarcasm-

Sorry about the not-update-ing-ness...yeah...

So, recap on the past two weekends.

**Weekend of February 26th**

We went to a town that is not mine. We stayed in a hotel. I got Uggs, and I went ice skating...for all of 15 minutes.

Yeah, see, the skate hurt my foot like hell and actually sorta sprained it, but not bad, and I also twisted my ankle. Sprained my right foot, twisted my left ankle. Great, no? Then, we went bowling that night.

Yeah...

**This past weekend**

I went ice skating _again. _My friend Christin took me Saturday. I actually stayed on the ice, and though I still hold on to the side for support, I'm getting kinda good at it.

Now, unlike the first time I went, I actually did fall.

And I'm still sore.

Okay, well, you know where they have the hockey teams sit when they're not playing and the penalty box and all that? Well, I was there, skating along, lost my footing, fell, rammed my side into that wall, fell. Then, I got back up, fell again, top half was back on my right side, bruising it further more and bruising my elbow, bottom half I just fell on my bum.

Iggy: And it was _hilarious!_ The first time she fell, the look on her face, _priceless._

Me: Great segway, Ig! That reminds me of something else.

So, some of you have been wondering-- Alright, really I doubt any of you have even noticed, but it's just a thing we authors do if we want to seg-way into a story. Anyway, so, Ig has these random points in time when he can see. And, there's a reason why. It's all thinks to my friend Amber back when I first kidnapped him.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Me: Guess what!_

_Amber: You got ran over by a Zamboni?!_

_Me: ...no...It involves Maximum Ride. _

_Amber: Fang finally admitted that he's gay and now he's screwing Ig in the janitor's closet?_

_Me: ...close. I kidnapped the blind boy! -pulls Ig in-_

_Iggy: ...hi..._

_Amber: AWW! He's so blind it's cute...-feels bad for blind boy-_

_Me: -hugs Iggy- Yeah, wish we could do something..._

_Amber: -thinks- OH! -snaps fingers- _

_Iggy: -can see- HOLY SNOT! -hugs Amber-_

_**-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

**_

-is looking off to the side- -looks back at the readers-

Yeah...

Iggy: You totally just impersonated Shane Dawson.

Me: -puts on Shanaynay wig- I don't know what'chu talkin' 'bout.

Iggy: -eyeroll- -sigh-

Me: -rolls eyes- If you're sighing for the reason that I think you're sighing I will scream.

Iggy: ...I miss Bellables...

Me: -screams-

Iggy: -continues missing Bell-

Me: -facepalm- So, Ig has a new girlfriend. Her name? Bell. Better known on here as, Aleria14. Yes, one of our very own, that has an Iggy of her own, is dating my Ig.

I don't know how it happened...and frankly, I don't think I want to.

Iggy: -grins- OH! SHE'S BACK!

Me: I think you've crossed the line to obsessiveness, Ig.

Iggy: -smiles- -is officially head over heels in love with Bell-

Me: Bad thing about this relationship? For those that don't know, Bell lives down under, in Aussieland. Better known as Australia. So, there's a...big time difference. Like, 17 hours or something...Like, I just got home from school, and Bell just now left for school. It's, like, 8:28 AM over there. 16 hours, I think... Yeah, so, they miss each other a lot.

Iggy: -hugs Bell plushie- -misses real Bell-

Me: So...there's an update. So, also I must say this:

**-expect some oneshots**

**-expect Ig's journal to be updated today -grins evilly-**

**-and...that's all I can remember...**

So,

**_SKITS OUT!_**


	28. Update and an Extra Gift

So, this shall be a quick update.

So...Um...we went to concert festival Thursday...We got a 2! Proficient! Whoo!

Yeah...

So, I put up a new oneshot, working on typing up a few more, and I'm also working on some other fanfiction.

Wow, I really don't know what to say right now...

Iggy: I know! Why don't you tell them what you did yesterday.

Me: I BOUGHT THIRTEEN TUBS OF PLAYDOUGH! WHOO!! I've also made lotsa playdough sculptures. -grins-

Alright, well...Since, I have not updated much in so very long, I have something for you.

Iggy: You do?

Me: I do. Alright, well, I've been working on this for a while. It's called 'The Young and the Feathery'. Yeah, it's sorta a spoof on the drama show 'The Young and the Restless'. But, see, I've never really watched it and...Yeah, I'll just let you read the A/N for it.

* * *

**Before you read this, a note. This is a 'soap opera' so get ready for a large order of 'drama'. **

**Iggy: What Skits' means is: this _is _a soap opera , a Maximum Ride soap opera, but this isn't your regular soap opera. **

**Me: Not at all, unlike most, this one will be comedic. Or, I'll try at comedy anyway. Don't promise any succession. Lol. **

**Iggy: Okay, now, let's get on with it. **

**Me: Right. But first, Iggy, disclaim me. **

**  
Iggy: Skittles' Surnameless owns nothing Maximum Ride related, James Patterson _thinks _he owns everything Maximum Ride related, Chuck Norris owns _everything. _**

**Me: Word. Okay, let's start.

* * *

**

Yeah, so, why am I showing you this? So I can explain my soon-to-be-posted story. And, as an award to those of you who have not given up on me and are bearing with me through this hiatus, you will get a sneak peek at it. So...

* * *

**~Max's POV~**

I sighed as I walked through to door of my apartment. Another long day at work, another long drive home, another long night alone. After I saved the world a few years back the flock and I decided to lie low for, well, the rest of our lives. It's been quite awhile, I saved the world when I was 16, it was my 'great prophecy' to save or destroy the world when I turned 16, I saved it, obviously. I was now 21. Legal drinking age, whoo! A drink was exactly what I could go for right now, unfortunately, I try to stay sober most days.

Now that I was 21, I had my own apartment in the city. Yes, the city. New York to be exact. I know, I never thought I'd be here either, but, life in the suburbs just isn't my thing, nor life in the country. New York held memories, mostly bad, but some good. I mean, New York is where it all boiled down. Turns out, the center of all my problems was in the city, we blew up one building that was planning world destruction and all our problems were gone. I still think they were going to try to take over the world with duct tape, though, because we found, like, twenty dozen rolls of the gift from God.

Fang, who is also 21, also lives in the city. He has his own place though, and he has a pretty successful job. I haven't talked to him in the last couple days, but last I heard he was working for a big company, had his own house and was happily dating a happily married woman. Okay, so maybe the dating a married woman part wasn't true, but hey, you never know, Fang is quite the ladies' man.

Iggy--can you guess his age?--lives in the burbs, happily married with one two year old, and two one year olds. Yup, that whole sentence was nothing but true. He got married at 19, to my sister. So, now we're in-laws! He managed to knock Ella up twice, the second time they had twins. Who knows what's next. Triplets? Sextuplets? Hey, maybe they can beat out Jon and Kate, maybe even the Duggars. Who knows?

And that brings me to the youngens. Nudge is 18 and she's staying with Iggy and Ella while she goes to college in the suburbs. Gasman, 15, and Angel, 13, are staying with Mom in Arizona, and my newest little sister, Miracle. Mom had her the same day that the flock and I blew up the building here in New York, Mom decided to name her Miracle because, well, that day two miracles happened, I saved the human race and my mother had a baby. And it was quite a 'miracle', more like a huge coinky dink, that they happened on the same exact day. At the same exact time.

Now, you may be wondering who Miracle's father is. Well, he's this really nice guy named John Abate. Yes, that's right, Dr. Abate and my mom. I have to say I wasn't very shocked when that happened, nor was I shocked when they got married after just three months of dating, and I was even less shocked when, less than a year later, Mom told us she was pregnant. And then, on October 13, Miracle Hope Abate was born! Oh, what a great date.

So, that's what's up with the flock location wise, and job wise, I already told you about Fang, Iggy is a factory worker and he does odd jobs on occasions, Ella is a school teacher, Nudge works at Subway while she goes to college, and Angel and Gazzy are students. As for me? I'm a secretary for Fang's big company. Yeah, he got me job there, but can he get me a raise? Nope. 'Sorry, Max, but I don't have that kind of power.' Yet he can get me a job with the snap of his fingers. I will never understand that boy. And on rare days off I volunteer at the preschool on my block. Honestly, I'd rather do that daily than answer the phone and look at the same documents all day every day. I mean, with a preschool, you never know what you'll get. Some kid could get sick from eating the playdoh, a kid could jump off the desk, or even try to fly out the window. Well, the office has it's random days as well. One day one of the big execs got a call from some random old lady in the insane asylum. She was trying to order pizza from the manager at McDonalds, with a five dollar foot long on the side. Yeah...sad thing is, I'm not even making that up. On the weekends I drove out(yes, I can drive now)to, well, where ever I could find, and went flying. Sometimes I'd fly down to Arizona, if I was up for it, to see Mom and the gang.

I threw my keys down on the table, hung my coat up and locked the door back. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled a microwave dinner out of the cabinet. Nowadays, I am a better cook, but most days, like today, I really don't feel like cooking. I popped it in the microwave, set it on sixty, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I leaned back on the counter and stretched out my wings. Unfortunately, lying low means keeping our wings hidden. Sure, everyone knows a bunch of kids destroyed the company bent on destroying the world, but, thanks to our pals in the government, nobody knows who we were. They_ do, _however, know that the kids that saved them have wings and went into hiding. I'm sure if the people I worked with found out that _I _was one of the children that saved their lives, they'd undoubtedly crap themselves.

"Now I want hot chocolate..." I muttered to myself. It was November, getting close to Thanksgiving actually, and in New York it was freezing. It was even starting to snow a little bit. I was dreading winter. As you know, I'm not a fan of cold, but New York was just calling me to live here and I stupidly agreed. I turned around and pulled a mug out of the cabinet behind me. As I poured some of the water out of my bottle into it there was a knock at my door. No one ever visited me unannounced, except for the landlord to demand money and the occasional girl scout with those irresistible thin mints. I furrowed my brow and walked into the front room. I looked through the little hole thing they put in the middle of the door, I figured out what that was for when I first moved in, and saw that is none other than the person that taught what it was. Fang. I opened the door and he shot me a crooked grin.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him. His smile faded.

* * *

Yeah...So, this should be posted sometime soon-ish...Ish...yeah...

Well, anyway, this hiatus has been extended.

Why? Our final exams got set back. So, after Spring Break, which will be the week after next, we are going to be reviewed hard...and I mean, like, really hard. They take these tests very seriously, and my teachers are probably going to be drowning us with homework and after-school reviews. -sigh- So, yeah...That'll be for 3 weeks, then we have the actual testing starting on May 10th.

Then, May 20th is my Spring Concert. Whoo!

I also have some 'gigs' for Jazz band. I really dont' remember the dates, but I know we have to play for a school board meeting. Joyous. Then we have to play at the Spring Concert.

Alright, well, anyway, my point in telling you this is that, after testing and after the concert, expect some updates.

Well, now Ig and I have to go eat dinner.

So, that's what's up with us. Ta ta for now.


	29. Time for Another Q and A?

Hallo errbody. -waves-

So, I've just really not been able to think of anything to fill up one of these chapters, so, anyone in the mood for another Q&A? If you are, just ask questions, I shall answer. -points to calender- Spring Break, so nothing to do until Thursday. And even then, who knows what I'll be doing. Stuck in a cabin with no internet access.

That'll probably give me something to do, so, if you love me, ask questions! I don't care WHAT the questions are or anything, just ask. Anything you've ever wondered. At all.

Iggy: I like questions, too...

Me: Oh! And I've got a NEW captive! -drags Dylan out of room-

Dylan: -waves- Hi.

Me: You can ask him questions, too! Alright, so, anyway, I know I'm going to probably get questions out the yin-yang from M.G, Saint and Vera...Undoubtedly...

Alright, so, right now, so this won't be so short, I'm gonna write a story for Fang. I told him I'd write it a while ago, I needed something to do and he told me to write something about him and...-goes to get paper-

That I threw away...dang it...I'll have to ask him again later...-shrug- So, I'll write that later.

Right now I'll...Talk about...APRIL FOOLS DAY!

So, that was today, right? Well, our L/A teacher got us...gave us this LONG assignment to do in 5 minutes for 1000 extra points...She fails at lying though. -looks at wrist- -should probably put brace back on-

Yeha, so, I may be gettin' carpal tunnel, if I haven't mentioned that...I took my brace off to write this chapter...Smart, right? Yeah, anyway, so, DeviantArt, this awesome website, also did something. It changed EVERYONE'S icons to something either Lady Gaga or Twilight related.

I got team Edward. Bleh.

And Google...they 'changed' their name to Topeka. Did you all see that? I laughed my ass off. Haha...

-twirls ring- Um...what else...

So...for our Spring Concert we have 3 pieces.

One piece is called Oye Como Va, it's fun to play...

We also have the Mission: Impossible Theme -grins-

AND BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY! -dances-

Yes, freaking EPIC!

So now at the end of band class when we play that we're all singing it...

~I see a little sillouhetto of a man, SKALAMOOSH SKALLAMOOSH can you do the fondongo?! Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figero Magnifico-o-o-o-o~

Hehe...

Yeah...

So...

Iggy: FILLER TIME!

Dylan: Huh?

Me: That, my dear Dylan that I try so hard to hate but fail so much at doing, is when we talk about random shniz to just to fill up space.

Iggy: Like this, who would win in a fight, a pillow, a blanket, or Jennie Lou?

Me: Jennie Lou, la-duh!

Iggy: True...Did you know Jessyca likes it when Mr. Corn's 'clarinet' vibrates?

Me: -cracks up-

Iggy: Did you know it can take over a year for a llama to run 800 miles?

Me: It can?

Iggy: -shrug- Maybe...

Me: haha...Okay, so, yeah, that's enough of that...

Dylan: IT'S PI TIME!

Me: ...no...

Dylan: Darn...

Me: Okay, so, that's all. Remember, ask questions! -goes to get brace- -and runs from wasp-

Ig: -swats fly- Annoying bastard.

-Skits&Ig&Dylan


	30. Trying to be MG? Not Purposely

So, what did I want to do over Spring Break? I _wanted _to work on Fanfiction, write something for this writing contest I entered and read a bit.

That plan just HAD to be ruined.

Why? Well, I went over to a friend's house yesterday, and we played some soccer -points to bruise on shoulder-, then played basketball, and did other stuff. Well, during our one-on-two game with her brother she passed me the ball, I caught it wrong and jammed/sprained my finger.

Now, it is swollen, turning purple and hurts like fnicking Jeb! (Yes, I have converted to Fnick's witnesses. Lol.)

So, right now, I can hardly type, and I keep forgetting to not use my fnicking finger and I'm just hurting it more. I don't have a splint, so...Yeah...I'm screwed. Trying to get one, but my parents aren't taking me to get it looked at, so I need to find someone with a random splint laying around. -is currently calling a friend I know has had to use one-

Anyway, I'll try to get some new stuff poste-- And now I have to clean up my room...gah... -goes to do so-

* * *

-has managed to further injure myself- Maybe Saint's right, maybe I am trying to be M.G subconsciously...Let's see,

* * *

**Injuries in the Past 24 Hours:**

-jammed/sprained finger

-further injury to my wrist

-multiple bruises

-pushed off a fence

-hurt ankle from skateboard, luckily not horridly bad

-almost killing-self from afore mentioned skateboard

* * *

Oh, and I also almost choked to death on water...after squirting it in my eye.

Yeah, I'm talented.

Iggy: -looks at Skits' finger- I don't think it's supposed to be that colour...

Me: Me either...-shrug- -goes to get more ice-

Iggy: ...-headshake- -is glad he missed out on that trip-

Me: -is back- Anyway, t'was a fun visit. Met new people, one tried to teach me how to ride a skateboard, but that failed. Obviously. -points to list of injuries- We rode down to pick some flowers, an-- -has to go vacuum-

* * *

-has managed to injure self EVEN MORE- Add electrocution up there.

Maybe I should just, like, do nothing...

Ig: No, you'd injure yourself doing that, too.

Me: Probably.

Ig: Anyway, I have some interesting info about Skits...

Me: Oh? What's that?

Ig: One of her worst fears, the reason she HATES summer...

Me: -raises eyebrows- A fear with good reasoning behind it, unlike your fear of My Little Pony and Post-It notes...

Ig: ...Not cool...you said that'd stay between us!

Me: Oops.

Ig: At least I don't wuss out when I see a freaking _bee._

Me: I hate bees. It's true. They scare the shizniz outta me. Why? When I was little I was attacked by a nest of yellow jackets. Hurt like Jeb. Scared me shizless. Scarred me.

Ig: -snorts-

Me: You go back to when you were eight, nonchalantly walk around, then look up to se-- I got it.

* * *

**The young, 8-year-old girl smiled as she walked over to the picnic table, munching happily on her PB&J sandwich as her parents ventured 'round, scouting out the area and explored the campgrounds. The girl followed her mum for a bit, until she went down the hill towards the lake with her dad. Instead of following down she walked around the area a little by her lonesome. She stepped up on the wooden base that closed in the picnic area and took another happy bite of her sandwich. She was excited, this was her first picnic, and they were going to go camping afterwards! She jumped off the wooden base and skipped over to the picnic table, plopping down happily and taking another bite of the delicious snack in her hands, thinking about the events to come and humming happily. **

**A loud buzzing sound broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Her face contorted in horror at what she saw. A nest, a full nest, of yellow jackets poured out of the wooden base, buzzing angrily. They seemed to glare at her, to hate her, to want to kill her. They just floated there for what seemed like forever. Her thoughts got all twisted, she didn't know what to do. Run? Scream? **

**In hopes of distracting the angry swarm she tossed what was left of her sandwich at them, thinking that maybe that was all they wanted. **

**Wrong. **

**The swarm's angry buzzing crescendoed, then they attacked. It was all a blur of pain, screaming and buzzing.

* * *

**

That was an excellent trip. -note: sarcasm-

That, is why I hate bees. Plus, they swarmed my playground at school when I was little.

-headshake- Hate. Them. They're a painful nuisance to society.

So, Ig, do you have an explanation to your fears?

Ig: They're...scary...

Me: -facepalm-

Okay, anyway, I'll try to update, not gonna make any promises. And Saint, I am sorry. I really, really wanted to work on RDG for you, but it hurts and it is annoying to type the way I am. But, I may try to anyway. So...

That's all for now.

-Skits&Ig


	31. An Update for my Wonderifical Readers

-waves- Hey guys. This is Skits again...So, I got a few things to say...but they'll have to wait a minute, I have GOT to clean my trackpad...

It feels so cool when it's clean. Alright, well, here's what I have to say:

1, I'm sure you all noticed that I got hacked. Well, posting that stupid chapter of, well, this was not the only thing "Rose" did. I know for a fact it was not "Rose", because I know exactly who Rose is. Yes, I know the mastermind behind hacking Chrissy's account. And she swore that it wasn't her. Anyway, I'd also like to say that the hacker was NOT Vera Amber. I know it may have seemed like it from the whole 'minkles' reference, but it was not. She also swore, on her minkles, that it was not her. So, don't go hating.

Now, about what else she did. She deleted EVERYTHING in my document manager...And that includes chapters I was almost ready to post. RDG21 was in there, and really close to being finished, I was actually going to send it off to Saint last night when I went to check and found it was gone. Half of Journals, down the toilet. Luckily, I DO have those saved on my computer, but a lot of RDG was saved on that, 'cause I forgot to save what I edited before I uploaded it so...What's that mean? Updates are getting moved even farther back. -sigh- I am so, so, SO, _SO, __**SO**_, _**SO**_ sorry!! Please, please bear with me here! I know, as some of you might have noticed, I'm online a lot, like pretty much all hours of the day, and I wish I was spending that time writing, but I just do that so I don't go insane while doing school schtuff. Just so you don't think I've totally forgotten about everything, I'll just give you a little look to how my schedule looks now on most days.

* * *

**5:45 AM**- Alarm goes off, get up, turn it off, go back to bed.

**6:30 AM- **Mum comes in, yells at me to get up. I sit up, wait for her to leave, fall back asleep. UNLESS, I am talking to my Aussie friend, then I'll just lay in bed and do nothing.

**7:00 AM**- Finally get up, get dressed and ready for school.

**7:25ish AM**- Arrive at school, say 'hi' to everyone as usual, small talk, annoy Iggy, more small talk.

**7:45 AM**- School starts, take trumpet up to band room, run back downstairs to locker, run into A&A, try to avoid getting a write up for running.

**8:10 AM**- Go to first period, try to fit in random writing at times, which is actually impossible when trying to build a rocket.

**9:00ish AM**- Go to second period math, try to sneak in some writing, though I'm usually in perfect view of Mrs. Worley so I don't even bother since I know I'll get caught.

**10:00 AM**- Jazz and Concert band, cannot write in here 'cause I'm always holding a trumpet...BUT I GET TO PLAY EPIC MUSIC!

**11:35 AM**- Go to fifth period Civics, this is usually where I write, though the past few weeks we've been doing too much in there for me to actually be able to.

**12:06 PM**- Lunch, again, usually somehow fit in writing, but not lately 'cause, well, drama...

**1:00 PM**- Go to sixth period language, usually end up standing up and dancing at some point...Don't know why...

**2:00 PM**- Stay in sixth period room, but have seventh period flex, sometimes go to newspaper where I write, but not fanfiction, and other times I'm working on homework so I can maybe write when I get home.

**2:45 PM**- Finally get out of school, on bus and on way home.

**3:30ish PM**- Get home, usually do homework I didn't get done 'cause I end up forgetting to take it to flex so I just sit there and read. Today though I have no homework, so after I'm done with this I'll start writing...maybe...

* * *

SO, that's how it was before...but since the beginning of April here is how it has been:

**Homework(on most days): **

2 Math open responses, 1 to 2 Civics open responses, crunch time for band, so practice, practice, practice, and study for LOTS of tests.

And this week, well, I've actually been homework free, but on Monday I had to stay after school for this thing we have to review for our big state test called Review Blitz. Yeah...Anyway, then when I got home, I was studying whatever I could find to study because next Monday we start aforementioned state testing. Joy. So, I've been studying anything and everything...Plus, our band concert is on May 20th, and my band director has started this thing called "Random Playing Tests", which means everyday she'll choose a section(that's the random part, we don't know who)to play pieces of our concert music(Oye Como Va, Bohemian Rhapsody, Mission Impossible, Childhood Hymn, and Fire Dance). Which means, I have to learn my part or I'm going to fail. Simple as that.

Anyway, yesterday I went to the high school for a "Try It Out" Marching band practice. I like it. And that brings me to my next issue.

If I do marching band, which I more than likely will, that means, I will have a lot less free time. Why? Well, in marching season, between Labor day and Halloween, we have a practice every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday after school until 6:45, plus some on Fridays, I have to go to all home football games, and basically every Saturday we have a competition. See how much that'll take up? So, next school year, add that to the fact that I'll be taking all AP classes...well, that either means one of two things. It'll either mean, less updates than I want(probably like now, which I swear WILL change)or more updates, 'cause I'll probably be stressing out...Writing might help me not pop a gasket. I'll give you a final answer on that after these next two weeks.

For the next two weeks I'm going to be take a state exam, and I'm already in freak out mode, so, I'll probably end up getting really stressed out. Gah...I hate this test SO much...Like, with the burning, fiery passion of a mango! Yeah...so...

Anyway, during this test we have to do On-Demand writing, so my creative writing has pretty much been drained out of me from all the On-Demand stuff we do. So, I'll ask this of you.

If you have any ideas at all for any of my stories, tell me, please? ANY at all. If I use it, I'll, of course, give you credit. Um, things to do here for Randomness would be good, and if you have anything you'd like to see in some of my other stories, they're loved as well.

So, have fun with all that, I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating, I swear updates will come! Just keep this in mind if you're about to give up on me: My school year is over on June 4th. That's less than a month now, I won't have any homework or anything for the next two weeks and I'll need some way to stay sane, so, just don't give up on me now. I'll cry. Seriously. I'm not joking. I. Will. Sob. And. You. Will. Feel. Guilt.

That was a bit harsh.

Just don't leave me.

Please, please don't leave me.

Yes, I am singing a P!nk song...

I'll start singing Justin Bieber...

No, I'll PLAY Justin Bieber if you leave me.

I swear it.

You'll be listening to him in your sleep!!

So, still want to give up on me?

Well, I'll go try to write some now and post this.

GOODBYE MY WONDERIFICAL READERS!


	32. Quotes, idea from Hannah Brandon 1234321

Okay, well, I'm home sick. -coughs-

And, I read a review/PM from **Hannah Brandon 1234321 **this morning, and she had a good idea for Randomness, so I'm going to steal her idea.

I shall try to quote my friends as much as I can. So, basically, I'm just going to write down as many quotes as I can think of, and probably end up giving you the back story on most of those. Sorry if that's not what you meant, but, that's what I'm doing. Heh.

These first ones will be from online friends, 'cause I'm going to go through the QOTDs we have on Twitter...So...

* * *

**"I call her a whore. It gives her more class." -Vera **Haha! I remember this one completely. We were on Skype and were talking about M.G (**M.G Christiani**), and either Kara or I had called her a ho and she was like, "I love how you all call me a ho." Or something along those lines, well, someone was at least. Anyway, then Vera said that and I died laughing.

**"What is this madness... Me, Mack and PC pulled over in Tenessee..." -M.G **M.G gets QOTDs without even meaning to. So, I saw a clone of Mack, her boyfriend, while I was down in Tennessee and I told her, then I saw him again with a clone of her, and they had been pulled over by cops and there was a little kid, and I've always thought they should name their kid PC, just 'cause of Mack. Heh, get it? Mack, PC. Heh...Anyway, so, yeah.

**"WHY DO THE LIES OF DEATH FOAM AT YOUR MOUTH!" -Kara**

**"Expect your soul gone by tonight. I'd eat it myself, but I'm soul intolerant." -M.G**

**"It's just like, talking about a book, and then BAM! Gay guy's anuses..." -M.G **Awkward subject change...I don't even remember...

**"Not only are you pregnant, you haff the overused vagina of a cheap hooookar!" -Greta **-snickers- This is one of Saint's OCs. She works at the Therapy Center and she was testing to make sure we weren't pregnant, Fang was, I was clean, and this was about Vera's Max. Heheh...

**"Now the room smells like dog piss and sweet pea!" -M.G **M.G was yelling at her sister...

**"Fang: THERE'S A HORNY CINNAMON BUN AND A DOG IN MY PANTS!!!" **-cracks up- Don't....even...ask... -is laughing too hard to type anymore-

Iggy: I was turned into a cinnamon bun...and I jumped into Fang's pants...then we put Saint's dog Skye in there for good measure...'nuff said...

Me: -laughs harder-

And I just found this in my Twitter favourites, so I have to put it:

**"I just ate a whole jar of pickles. Maybe I'm pregnant." -Peter Facinelli (Carlisle in _Twlight_) **Yes, he said that on Twitter and I died laughing.

* * *

Alright, now some from my real-life friends:

My favourite first:

**"Emo kid...shows emotion...cannot compute... -twitch--twitch-" -Kimmy AKA Fang **Heh...we got half a day outside...and...yeah...

**" 'Iggy': You're so mean to me.**

'Fang': I am not.

**'Iggy': You move the furniture without telling me and I trip and I fall and it hurts Fang. It hurts me deep.**

**'Fang': Well, watch where you're going.**

**'Iggy': How does a blind kid watch where he's going?! I'm blind!!**

**'Fang': Well...get a stick!**

**'Iggy': People on the run can't afford sticks.**

**'Fang': Why not? All you do is go up to a tree, grab a branch and snap a stick off. **

**'Iggy': I can't see the tree.**

**'Fang': Well, feel around for it.**

**'Iggy': Max won't let me have a stick.**

**'Fang': Well, whack her with it.**

**'Iggy': That's why she won't let me have one." -Kimmy and I ('Iggy'=Me; 'Fang'=Kimmy)**

**"How are you, my dah-ling little slice of pizza?" -Erica **Don't even ask...-giggles- Let's just say, we just had a lot of cookies...

**"-with a British accent- Did you make a poo-poo?" -Moi **Yeah, not really quote my friends, but this happened when Christin and I were doing some improv...and that's where we failed 'cause she cracked up so hard...

**"Well, how'd you get the cheese in the middle?" -Erica **I was talking to her, and she just kinda passed out and was talking in her sleep when she said this...Yeah, I died laughing.

**"You're a squab!" -Dalton **He says this daily to someone...A squab is: 1, a small, fat bird; 2, a short, fat person; 3, a couch cushion.

**"TAKE THAT ZOMBIE SCUM! OH! YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT?! HOW ABOUT SOME OF THI-- HOLY CRAP, THE HORDE! AH!! NOO! -throws controller at me-" **I was playing Left4Dead with one of my friends...heh...

Alright, that's all I can do by memory, so...

Wait! I have one more, and this is JUST for Saint.

This is from Matt, aka **tgypwya **

**"The one...holy crap...Stevo's grabbing his dick!"  
**

-insert Saint cracking up here-

Alright, welp, that's all.

Btw, RDG will be updated as soon as Saint replies to me. :D

BYE!


	33. Skype Crew Randomness

~One love, one love, one love that I'm sure of~

Iggy: Why the random singing?

Me: -shug- Y'know, I write much better in mini-caps...

Iggy: Yeah...why are you writing in a sketchbook?

Me: -shrug- Why _aren't _I writing in a sketchbook?

Iggy: -facepalm-

....is there a reason we're watching _Good Luck Charlie_?

Me: 'Cuase it's on and I can't find the remote.

Iggy: Ah...this is gonna be turned into a chapter of Randomness isn't it?

Me: Probably...

Iggy: FIND THE REMOTE! HANNAH MONTANA IS NEXT!

Me: -screams- -searches frantically- -finds something under bed- -pulls out Bell-

Iggy: WTF? You keep Australians under your bed?

Me: Apparently...

Bell: -giggles- -whacks Iggy with carrot-

Iggy: Ow! -rubs head-

Me: -sits Bell on bed- I wonder what else is under there...-reaches under bed- -pulls out M.G-  
M.G: -looks around- -bites-

Me: Ow...

Iggy: You keep Canadians and Aussies under your bed?

Me: Apparently, eh...

Matt: -runs out from under bed- Eh?

Saint: -same- Eh!

Matt: Eh eh eh? Eh.

Saint: Eh! Eh eh, eh eh eh eh. Eeeeeehhhh....

Matt&Saint: -crack up-

Me: Wow...they are...odd...

Iggy: You can say that again...

Me: That again...

Iggy: -facepalm-

M.G: -pulls out gun- -aims at Matt and Saint-

Me: Whoa! Whoa! No! Bad Canadian!

Lord Voldemort: -appears holding a puppy-

Everyone: Awwww...

Harry Potter: -appears holding...nothing-

Draco Malfoy: -appears- POTTER! -magically becomes a ferret-

Me: FERRET! -picks up- -puts in cage-

Iggy: Um...?

Saint&Matt: Eh...?

Me: Saint, Matthias, speak English, not Canadian.

Matt: That's no fun.

Saint: -nods- Eh...

Me: -facepalm-

Fromo: -runs out of closet-

Iggy: Did Fromo the Homo just...?

Me: Yep...

Iggy: The irony in the air is thick...

Me: It is...-laughs-

Iggy: -joins in laughter-

Bell: -whacks both with carrot-

Me&Iggy: OW!

Matt: Eh?

Saiint: Eh! Eh eh! Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!!

M.G: -takes Bell's carrot-

Bell: -frowns-

M.G: -whacks Matt and Saint with carrot-

Matt&Saint: Eh... -rubs head-

M.G -glares- -attacks-

Me: Whoa! M.G! No!

Mom: -opens door- What is going on in here?!

Me: ...-shoves everyone under bed- -jumps onto bed beside Ig-

Me&Iggy: -smile innocently-

Mom: -looks at us suspiciously-

Dylan: -climbs out from under bed- Man, it is crowded down there...

Mom: -raises eyebrow-

Dylan: -looks at Skits' Mom- -waves- Hi.

Me: Oh, Mom, this is Dylan. My other captive...

Mom: Crowded...under your bed?

Me: ...pffft...don't listen to him...he's only eight months old...

Mom: -reaches under bed- -pulls out M.G- OH! You're the Canadian, eh?

M.G: ...

Mom: -pulls out Bell- And the Australian, mate!

Bell: ...-whacks with carrot- KOALA!

Mom: -rubs head- Ow... -shakes head- Skits, dinner's ready...

Me: Alright! -shoves everyone under bed- Remind me to send them home later...

Iggy: Alright...

Me: Now, let's go get some food.

Iggy: YES! -runs out door-

Me: -laughs- -follows-

Dylan: ...-looks around- -runs off-

Bell: -climbs out form under bed- -whacks readers with carrot- -giggles madly- -goes back to Aussieland-

Matt: Eh.

Saint: Eh.

Matt: Eh?

Saint: Eh eh!

Matt: Eeeeeehhhh...

Saint: -nods- Eh eh eh...Eh!!!

Matt: Eh eh eh eh eh. Eh, eh eh, eehh, EH!

Saint: eh eh eh? **(Translation: R&R?)**

Matt&Saint: -wave goodbye- EH!! **(Translation: BYE!) **


	34. Random Library Update

I'd update...but I don't know how to update.

Iggy: Because she left her notebook at home...

Me: And I'm currently in a library. My laptop made me mad, so I abandoned it. Maybe it'll work after this.

Iggy: -facepalm- It's a laptop, not a puppy. Just get a new charger.

Me: Give me the money.

Iggy: I'm the blind bird-kid captive...How am _I _supposed to have money?

Me: You're Igmund, you can do anything.

Igmund: Would you quit calling me that?

Me: Nope. I blame Saint Iggy...which I now feel like checking out again to re-read it...

Igmund: Go right ahead...You've now got The Final Warning and PJatO: Lightning Thief...May I ask why?

Me: For Book in a Nutshell. I don't own a copy of TFW, for obvious reasons such as I don't even want to bother wasting my money buying it. And, I'm not going to buy PJatO, just 'cause. I have 3 of the books, or 2...Meh.

Igmund: What's wrong with TFW?

Me: Everything...

Igmund: Such as?

Me: GLOBAL WARMING! GLOBAL WARMING! I think I got the whole global warming message in Kindergarten. I don't need my favourite book series yelling at me about it, too.

Igmund: Wait...let me guess, you share your parent's view on global warming, right?

Me: No. I believe in it, I just don't want people yelling at me about it. It's kind of annoying, ya know. I get it, we need to stop it. I do what I can, now shut up.

Igmund: You do? Since wh- Hey, when did my name thing change?

Me: Awhile back there. You just notice it? Fail.

Igmund: I blame you...

Me: Why?

Igmund: Just 'cause...so...how do we make this interesting?

Me: -glances at remaining time- 31 minutes left...Ow, my wrist hurts...

Igmund: Nice, maybe you should actually wear your brace.

Me: -eyeroll- Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Mom_.

Igmund: I'm sure "Mumsie" would agree.

Me: Maybe. -shrug- So...what now?

Igmund: ...you didn't bring your headphones did you?

Me: Nope...

Igmund: There goes music...

Me: I say, we say this:

Nine day of school left, only 1 day where we actually do something. I have some of that sequel to** Journals** written, but I'm looking for a beta, anyone interested?

Also, here's a big one, for any fans of **Ouija Board **and **Ouija Board 2: Revenge**...

I have a few chapters written of **Ouija Board 3: Reinveted. **Yup, that's right. I cracked. I wasn't going to write it, but I did. So...yeah, now I've gotta get home.

Igmund, say bye.

Igmund: No...not until you call me by my real name.

Me: Fine, James, say bye.

James: -facepalm-


	35. Kidnapped for a Camping Trip

Good Morning people! (Well, good morning to those in EST at least...)

So, why a random update at, like, 3 AM? Well, I can't sleep.

Alright, here's a run-down of what happened.

My mum decided to have a camping trip, and since I couldn't find an alternative that I liked, I went with. We were going to stay there until Sunday night, buuuuut, Jordan(my little sister)got sickly.

She's only two, we're still building up her immune system. (She hasn't even eaten a bug yet. Dude, by her age I had already attempted to eat a cockroach.)

So, I guess Ig and I should tell you about this camping trip, shouldn't we...

Iggy: We should. Especially the part where you-

Me: -hisses- Shut up! -sigh- Alright, we'll include THAT part...but, let's just start from this morning, shall we?

* * *

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

**Mum: -turns on light- -pulls blankets off Skits and Iggy- Good morning, sunshines! Time to get up and get ready for the greatest adventure of your life!**

**Me: ...can I just go back to sleep and _dream _about the greatest adventure of my life?**

**Iggy: I've already had a pretty adventurous life. I'm pretty adventured-out. I think I should just sleep. -turns over-**

**Mum: -pulls Skits and Iggy out of bed-**

**Me&Iggy: -fall out on top of each other- OW!**

**Mum: Get ready, we're leaving in 5.**

**Iggy: What? No breakfast?**

**Me: Chillax, Ig...And stop squirming, you're a pretty comfortable pillow.**

**Iggy: -eyeroll-

* * *

**

_-in the car on the way to the campsite-_

**Me: -sings- _It's 2:45 the baby takes his first breath, the mother never knew he only had a few left, and the father gets a call in the middle of the night, his breath gets short and his chest gets tight. But he's 16 and he's driving too fast, takes a turn to the left it would be his last. No body knows what happens if he turns to the right, no body in the car would've died that night. But he's 32 and invincible, the cancer he had it was visceral, he never saw it comin' thought he had his whole life, sick in the morning and he died in the ni-_**

**Iggy: Gah! -covers ears- That...that NOISE! IT HURTS!**

**Mum: Are you referring to my daughter's singing?**

**Iggy: If that's what they call it...**

**Me: -glares-**

**Mum: You know she gets her singing from me, right?**

**Iggy: ...heh...It's lovely, Skits. Keep singing!**

**Jordan: -whacks Iggy-**

**Iggy: Ow!**

**Me: -highfives Jordan-

* * *

**

_-At the campsite-_

**Me: -gets out of car- -looks around- OOHS! Rocks! -runs to them- -climbs-**

**Iggy: -throws iPod in back seat- -follows Skits- **

**Me: -jumps off top of rock-**

**Iggy: -jumps off rock- -hits pole- -rubs head- Owch...**

**Me: -laughs-**

**Jordan: -jumps off rock- -does NOT hit pole-**

**Iggy: Rwar...-sulks back to car- **

_((Iggy: And now MY favorite part of the evening...))_

**Me: -goes to sit beside dad in a chair-**

**Dad: Wait, that chair has a who-**

**Me: AIIEE! -falls through chair-**

**Dad: -holds back laugh- -whole in it. **

**Me: ...help?**

**Everyone: -is cracking up-**

**Me: -tries to get out of chair- -fails miserably-**

**Mum: -goes to get camera- **

**Me: -glares- Just help me!**

**-after getting help from Mum and Dad, Skits finally gets out of the chair-**

**Dad: Welp, that's one less thing to take back.**

**Me: /**

**Iggy: -is still cracking up- **

**Mum: That was a Kodak moment. If only I could've taken a picture. **

**Me: /**

**Iggy: -finally calms down-**

**Mum: -goes to get camera to take pictures of nature-**

**Dad: I bet she forget to even pack the film...**

**Me: -nods-**

**Mum: Stand right here! **

**Me: We know. **

**Dad: We're not blind.**

**Iggy: .**

**Me: Heh...**

**Mum: -comes back without camera-**

**Dad: What's wrong?**

**Mum: ...I forgot the film. **

**Me&Iggy: -crack up-

* * *

**

_-later when we went fishing at the river-_

**Me: -attempts to go down hill- -sees hill turns sandy- -curses- -continues going at a slow pace-**

**Iggy: -just flies down-**

**Me: -glares- -manages to get down without falling-**

**Iggy: -grins-**

**Me: -whacks- **

**Iggy: What? Jealous?**

**Me: Very...I'm quite jealous. I'm quealous, Ig. I'm quealous of your wings. I want them!**

**Iggy: You have some.**

**Me: -hisses- Shhhh! Not out loud, you imbecile!**

**Iggy: ...-headshake- -sits on sand- **

**Me: -sits beside him- -starts playing in sand- -whhheee!-**

**-_alright, so, basically, we fished, played in the water, and then I had to crawl back up the hill, heh...-

* * *

_**

_-back at the campsite-_

_((Me: I'd like to make a confession right now. I DO have an irrational fear of bugs...Any type of bug that's creepy and crawly gives me the creeps, and yes, I do run screaming like a little girl if it gets too close to me. Only a few actually fascinate me. But, this does have a reason...see, when I was little I had this dream...and...yeah, let's not get into it. On with the flashback...))_

**Dad: -starts grilling hotdogs-**

**Me&Iggy: -gather up bunches and bunches of dead leaves to throw onto the fire- **

**Mum: -is watching Jordan try to help me and Iggy-**

**Jordan: -is trying to help me and Iggy-**

**-after getting the fire as good as we could get it-**

**All: -roast marshmallows-**

**-after that...-**

**Me: -sits on rock- -shivers- It's chilly when the sun goes down. **

**Iggy: -sits down also-**

**Me: -scoots closer to Iggy-**

**Iggy: -just sits there-**

**Me: -scoots even closer-**

**Iggy: -looks around, unable to actually see anything- **

**Me: -scoots eeeveeen closer-**

**Iggy: -listens to the fire-**

**Me: -scoots closest- -wraps arms around Iggy- -smiles- Waaaaarm...**

**Iggy: Um...?**

**Me: -shrugs- **

**Dad: Foods done.**

**Me&Ig: -migrate to table- -begin eating-**

**Moths and other bugs and junk: -invade for the pretty light from the lanterns-**

**Me: -growls- -swats at bugs- Get away! You're unwanted! I hate you! RWWAR!**

**-a bug lands on the table and buzzes very loudly-**

**Me: -screams and jumps up-**

**Iggy: -snickers- **

**Dad: It's just a June bug.**

**Me: EEP! NOO! I HATE THOSE THINGS! **

**Dad: -burns June bug for me-**

**Me: Ha! TAKE THAT JUNEY! TAKE IT! OH! OH! YOU JUST GOT PWNED! BUUURN! LITErALLY!**

**Mom&Dad&Iggy&Jordan: 0_o**

**Me: ...heh...June bugs...they attack me every summer in my room, you know this. I don't like them. **

**((END FLASHBACK))

* * *

**Okay, yeah, ending there 'cause I just told Vehracles, I'd try to sleep, so I shall do so. Basically, after that, more June bugs attacked, I freaked out and went to bed(after eating a cupcake and 2/8 of a watermelon, nummies in my tummies). Ig and I slept in the back of the Jeep instead of in the tent where it was already crowded with just Mum, Dad and Jordan. We dozed off at about 11-

Iggy: I became a pillow...

Me: Don't Kanye me! (For those that haven't seen Vera's fanfictionary, that means don't interrupt me)

Iggy: Sorry...

Me: Anyway, and at about 12:30 Mum woke us up and we left and got back here at 1:00 AM. Jordan just wasn't feeling well at all...Probably too hot in the tent, I know it was friggin' hot in the Jeep.

Iggy: -nods-

Me: Oh, and Ig and I watched Rugrats! WHOO! I love that show, don't you?

Iggy: -facepalm- Alright, I'm going to make her go to sleep now. It's 10 after 4 in the morning.

Me: OH! And I have a new poll up! And also, check out Vera's Fanfictionary! http:/www .juicesoyouknow .webs .com/ (ditch the spaces)

She IS epic...

Iggy: C'mon Skits...-drags away-

Me: Byyyyyyyyyye -sound fades out- -screen goes black-


	36. From chargers to Iggy's wedding!

Heads will roll.

Okay, not really, I just felt like saying that for an unexplained reason.

Have you noticed Randomness has lost it's actual randomness? Yeah...So have I.

Well, that'll come back. I swear. Mostly, I've just used it to keep you up to date with the moi so you know I haven't died or fallen off the face of the Earth or anything like that.

As you can tell, I haven't.

Iggy: She's just been freaking out for the past few days.

Me: I DON'T WANNA GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! -dives under blankets-

Iggy: See? I guess I'll explain this one. Last Friday was our last day of school. Skits and her friends are now flipping out because they are officially freshman. They don't want to go to high school.

Me: :( Nonono, no we do not.

Iggy: You sound like Ducky on Land Before Time.

Me: I love Ducky. :)

Iggy: -facepalm- I'm just wondering why you don't wanna go to high school. Aren't you the girl at the beginning of the year saying, "Oh my God, I can't wait for this year to be over so I can go to high school"?

Me: ...No, that was someone else, I was just the girl that was nodding along with her.

Iggy: Either way, you said you couldn't wait for high school. Now you're freaking out.

Me: Meh, I did the same thing before middle school, too. You just weren't here. I hate switching schools. It's...awkward. I never know where anything is. And, I'm going to get split up from my buddies! I like my buddies.

Iggy: What happened to, "Yeah, I know people at the high school. I could get in the same class as you."?

Me: I said that to you did I not?

Iggy: Yeah...

Me: Exactly. I could get in the same class as YOU. All I have to do is tell them you're my long-lost blind brother and I need to be in your classes so I can help you out and such. I'm quite good at lying about relations. When we were little Erica and I lied all the time about us being cousins so we could share a seat on the bus. "Miss K, she's my cousin and doesn't really know anyone else and we'd like to sit together today. Can we?" Always got a yes, and when we got assigned seats, Miss K put us together.

Tyler still believes we're cousins. -headshake- That boy...

Iggy: You two do look the part.

Me: True.

ALRIGHT NEXT SUBJECT!

Don't you love my segue?

Iggy: Oh yes.

Me: Alright, so, I promised you all updates during summer break, right?

Heh...I'm sorry.

Iggy: You won't get them this week.

me: Except for this one. I have, like, an hour left with my laptop, then it's gone. I thought it was totally dead, but I was wrong, there's still a bit left. Anyway, so, my charger is totally screwed up and it won't work at all. That little silver thingy came out of it. Yeah, anyway, so that means this is the last time I'll touch my laptop for four days or more. I'm buying a new charger off Amazon later today. I should get a new battery while I'm at it so my full charge will last longer, but, meh, I should buy silly bandz too, but that's not happening.

Iggy: Silly bandz...whoever made those must be filthy rich.

Me: Jonna has a whole arm full.

Iggy: I'd like to be there when Kara wears regular rubber bands and someone asks her what shapes they are.

Me: It'd happen. I just know it. I can see it now...

* * *

**Kara: -walks down the street with rubber bands around her wrist-**

**Random passerby #45964(You're right, V, we do have a lot of random passerbys): Hey! What shapes are yours?**

**Kara: -took that sexually in her mind- What?**

**RP: Your silly bandz, silly. What shapes are they?**

**Kara: OH! -takes one off- Be jealous of my amazingly rare circle shape!**

**RP: ...-walks away sulking with jealousy-

* * *

**-is staring off randomly into space-

Iggy: ...Skits?

Me: Oh, sorry. I was having one of those moments where you see something happening in your head like they do on TV shows.

Iggy: Huh?

Me: You know, when two characters are talking then one randomly trails off after saying "I can see it now..." and they're staring into space.

Iggy: Ah...So, who wants to hear one of Skits' fail puns?

Me: .

Iggy: Let's have a flashback now, shall we?

* * *

**Setting: Skits' kitchen about an hour ago.**

**Skits: -walks into kitchen- **

**Dad: I made you breakfast **(Even though it was noon...)**. Eggs and bacon. **

**Skits: -starts to give eggs to her little sister-**

**Dad: Oh, no, she won't eat eggs. **

**Skits: What? Why? **

**Dad: -shrugs- **

**Skits: Did she have a bad EGG-perience? **

***BUH DUM CHIIIING***

**Dad: -facepalm-  
**

**Me(Iggy): -facepalm-**

**Skits: -is laughing at her own corny joke-

* * *

**Okay, they get it. I'm no Vera Amber with puns...I have plenty of proof about how bad I fail at puns. I don't need you commenting on my failure.

Iggy: Like the horse shoe crabs?

Me: .

Iggy: "Skits: Oohs! Look! Horse shoe crabs!  
Skits' mom: Think if you throw 'em you'll get a ringer?  
Skits: Nah, they'll just get really crabby."

BUH DUM CHIIIING.

Me: .

I still wish I had a drumset so I could do that...

...and drumsticks...

I need more drumsticks. I miss drumming. It was so fun.

Iggy: You've still got your drum.

Me: I have a snare drum...and still no drumsticks. I WANT THOSE LIGHTY UP DRUMSTICKS!

Iggy: Then why'd you give them back when you quit percussion?

Me: I felt bad about having them when I wouldn't use th- wait, methinks people may be confused. Okay, well, as you know I'm in band and play the trumpet. I've been in band since 6th grade, but only played trumpet for a year. For the other two years, I was in percussion. I don't know why I switched, I kinda wish I didn't, but I'm glad I did. It's one of those things you regret doing but you'd regret not doing, too. Yeah...so anyway, my friend gave me these wicked drumsticks that light up when you use them, but at the end of the year in 7th grade I gave them back to him 'cause I knew I was switching and I didn't think I'd miss drumming as much as I do. So, now I'm drumstick-less.

Iggy: -holds up drumstick- You still have one in you drum kit. -holds up broken drumstick- But I think this is the first pair you had.

Me: Heh...yup, I'm the dork that broke my drumsticks the first night I got them. I fail.

Iggy: Alright...think this is long enough?

Me: Yea- wait! I must put something else in for my Twinny. I promised her a while ago I'd post this, but I never did. Sorry, Felicia.

Iggy: ...it's not what I think it is, is it?

Me: If you think it's your wedding then yes it is.

Iggy: .

Me: -grins- Well, I lost my notebook, so this is just from memory.

* * *

**-on the bus on the way back home after our Sleeping with the Sharks trip- **

**Felicia: I'm bored...**

**Me: Me too.**

**Felicia: I should marry Iggy.**

**Me: You should.**

**Iggy: She should?**

**Me: She should.-claps- LET'S HAVE A WEDDING!**

**Iggy: ...wha?**

**Felicia: BOOYAH!**

**Me: -snaps- **

**-the back of the bus turns into a wedding chapel-**

**-Iggy is put into a tuxedo-**

**-Spiffy the Shark(named after the Hobbit Named Spiffy) becomes the minister person-**

**-Felicia is put into a wedding dress-**

**Me: -sits down at organ and starts playing the Wedding March-**

**Felicia: -walks down the aisle-**

**Iggy: -looks at Spiffy la Shark- Can you get me out of this?**

**Spiffy: -shakes head- **

**Iggy: Darn...**

**Spiffy: Do you Felicia take Iggy to be your husband? **

**Felicia: I do!**

**Spiffy: Do you, Iggy, take Felicia to be your wife?**

**Iggy: N-**

**Me: -gives Iggy death glare-**

**Iggy: -senses death glare- I do...**

**Spiffy: You may now kiss the bride!**

**Felicia: -kisses Iggy-**

**Spiffy: Um...**

**Me: -whispers- This is Felicia...she's a bit backwards. -shrugs-**

**Spiffy: Ah...**

**Iggy&Felicia: -continue making out-**

**Mrs. Worley: -looks back- What's going on back there?**

**Me: -makes everything disappear- Nooothing! We're all fine!**

**Iggy and Felicia: -settle with just holding hands-...-for now-

* * *

**And that was Iggy's wedding! Yeah, not exact...I should find that notebook...

Iggy: Now we done?

Me: Yup! 36% of battery left. :( Alright, so, once I get a new charger, I'll update.

Or if I can get on the desktop. I have to ask permission to use it, and my dad rarely grants it for more than to just charge my iPod. :(

But, hey, I still have access to everything! Email, FF(just can't update), Tweeter...Yeah, just no Skype or updating.

But I have everything written out. SO I SWEAR TO YOU THERE WILL BE UPDATES NEXT WEEK! Unless I don't get my charger by then. BUT THERE WILL BE UPDATES WHEN I DO GET MY CHARGER!

Iggy: Or so she says.

Me: -whacks-


	37. Whacked Dreams from Afar

Have you ever had one of those dreams that is so creepy yet

inexplicably...whacked that you just have to laugh about it?

I had one of those last night.

I actually had two whacked dreams, the first one I was woken up from...and I woke up yelling something along the lines of, "NO! DON'T TAKE ME! I TRIED TO GET HIM TO PAY THE FREAKING CHILD SUPPORT!"

Hmmm...yeah, but I'll tell you the creepy one first.

Iggy: This one she woke up from cracking up.

Me: It's just...strange. I mean, it's creepy 'cause it has death in it...but it was so off the wall...wow...Okay, well, here it is.

****

************

* * *

**I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls. (Anyone else start singing Fences in their head?) I look up...and see Edward Cullen. (Yup, this was a Twidream.) He's staring at me...oddly. Suddenly there's an apple in my hand. As soon as I take a bite of it Edward launches himself at me, but I jump away. **

**"WHOA! WHAT THE HECKENBURGE?" I yell. Edward glares at me more. **

**"You just ate my love. My one and only. MY PERFECT OTHER HALF!" He shouts at me, lunging once more. **

**I throw the apple at him. It hits him in the eye. He lets out a girly shriek and hugs the apple...**

**Then I'm in a totally different room. I know it's the Cullen's house. (You know how you're somewhere you dont' recognize in your dream, but you just KNOW where it is? Yeah...it was one of those deals.) **

**Carlisle enters the room. He opens his mouth...and suddenly transforms into Mr. Schuester. (Oh, what's a dream without Glee?) **

**Esme walks in and transforms into Quinn, and the rest of the Cullens come in and transform to various other Glee characters. I laugh when Emmett turns into Kurt. (-snickers-) I laugh even harder when Jasper turns into Finn. (-cracks up- Em...an...Jaz...HAHAHAHA!) **

**A voice coming from...nowhere says, "She take my money, well I'm in need. Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed. Oooh she's a gold digger way over time. That digs on me." **

**Carlisle, who know looks like a mix between himself and Mr. Schuester, starts rapping. **

**"Cutie da bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her under arm  
She said I can tell you rock  
I can tell by ya charm" **

**Then he transforms himself in Mr. Corn. (The band director at the high school, this part would be freaking hilarious if you had seen him dance to Gold Digger.) He starts to breakdance and all that junk, which has me in hysterical fits. **

**(Here's the creepy part.)**

**Then suddenly I'm out in the woods. I'm with Jasper and Bree. (One of the newborns in Eclipse.) I've been vampirized and we're hunting. We come up to this house, it's old and beat down, it just looks creepy...**

**We walk to the front door, which has been left ajar. **

**And there.**

**Laying on the floor, a big bloody mess, is a young woman. She couldn't be older than 25. There's blood everywhere, she's obviously been murdered. But she's not dead yet. She's looking up at us, a look of horror on her face. **

**"This is just what we're looking for." Bree murmurs. "Go ahead, newbies first." She nudges my shoulder and pushes me towards the murdered girl. **

**I try to hold myself back, but my throat's burning. I grab her wrist and sink my teeth into her. Once I've had my fill of blood, I back off. Jasper goes this time.**

**Then we hear foot steps. **

**Bree has magically vanished, it's just me and Jasper. **

**I pull him out and close the door. I wipe the blood from my mouth and lean against the door, acting like I'm asleep. Jasper follows suit. **

**A woman walks up. She clears her throat. **

**"Um...hello?" She says quietly, tapping me on the shoulder. I open my eyes, acting as if I have just woken up. **

**"Oh...hello." I says. Jasper "wakes up" as well, giving a small, kind wave to the woman. **

**"What are you two doing here?" The woman asks. **

**"Oh, we came to visit Cathy." I say, instantly know the woman's name. (How? I don't know...one of those creepy things with dreams.)**

**"Oh? Well so did I. Is she not answering her door?" The woman asked. Jasper and I shook our heads. **

**"We've been here all day, just knocking." Jasper says. **

**The woman grabs a key and opens the door.**

**She gasps and screams.**

**Jasper and I look in and pretend to be shocked. "Oh my word!" I exclaim. **

**"That explains why she hasn't been answering." The woman says, stifling sobs at seeing her friend dead. **

**Then suddenly I'm sitting outside the house with the woman, who's name is Sylvia, and Jasper. She gives us pamphlets about another woman. **

**"I think it was Rachel." Jasper says. I am confused. I look at the pamphlet and it has a lot about this Rachel woman, and then something about a man named Trent. Both are suspects for Cathy's murder. **

**Then I'm outside of my own house with Jasper. **

**"What if whoever killed Cathy was a vampire?" I ask. **

**"They were." Jasper says. **

**"What do you mean? How do you know?" I question. **

**"WE killed her. She was alive and we killed her." **

**I didn't remember this part. But it was true. **

**THEN, I was sitting on a couch watching CSI. There was a woman, she was the Rachel lady from the pamphlet, running down the street. She stopped in front of a group of three people. A man and two women, I instantly knew this was the pimp and his employees in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Rachel attacked them, killing them. She was a vampire. **

**Mum turned to me and said, "Well, you hit that nail on the head." Rachel had killed Cathy, I knew that. **

**Then the Glee cast appeared again and started singing Hate on Me. **

* * *

This is why I hate the desktop.

So, I had a few quotes from this book I'm reading, _Nightlight, _right here. But then the computer went all screwy, and it's been deleted.

So, yeah, screw the _Nightlight _quote. But I will say, go buy _Nightlight _by the Harvard Lampoon. It's a parody of Twilight, and it's great!

Now, here's my second dream, this one I'm not really going to put much detail in 'cause this is the second time I've written it and I'm not happy now...grr...

**

* * *

**

**Me: -sitting on the couch with Justin watching Spongebob-**

**Iggy: -playing with a tye-dyed shirt-**

**Justin: -eats toast-**

**Iggy: I have a headache.**

**Me: -throws pills at Iggy-**

**Iggy: -grumbles- -takes pills- -vanishes-**

**-smoke fills the room-**

**-Saint and Fang appear-**

**Me: -glomps Saint- MUMSIE! -glomps Fang- DADDY!**

**-cops burst through the door- -grab me and Saint-**

**Cop #1: You two are under arrest for Fang not paying child support.**

**Me: WHAT? **

**Saint: I'm a good mother!**

**Affie(Saint's aunt): -appears- LET MY PEOPLE GO! -drives away in a powder blue Prius-**

**Jeff Dunham: -runs after her shaking his fist- GIVE ME MY CAR BACK!**

**Walter: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's gay.**

**Cops: -drag me and Saint away-**

**Me: NO! I TRIED TO GET HIM TO PAY THE FREAKING CHILD SUPPORT! **

* * *

Then I woke up and my mom was dragging me to my bed since I had fallen asleep on the couch.

Yes, Saint's aunt appeared in my dream...Stealing Jefafa's car.

Why wasn't Peanut there? Gah!

Iggy: Why'd I just randomly vanish?

Me: ...vanishing pills?

Iggy: Oh...

Me: Heh, yeah, so that's all for THIS chapter. An-OHEMGEE! WAS THAT THE UPS TRUCK? YES MY CHARGER! -runs off-

Iggy: Oh, good, now she can stop complaining.


	38. Scary Movies and Captive Kidnappers

Iggy: We're updating this again?

Me: Yup. I want to update stuff...but I can't update anything else 'cause it's all on la laptop...

Iggy: RDG is in your notebook.

Me: I'm still editting.

Iggy: You've editted it to death!

Me: So? Better safe than sorry.

Iggy: Alright, what're we going to talk about now?

Me: Hmm...I don't know. Any ideas?

Iggy: Actually yes. Skits here is a special breed of human...

Me: DON'T SPILL MY SECRET!

Iggy: ...I didn't mean that. I meant how you can watch any horror movie and be unphased, yet you jump when toast pops out of the toaster.

Me: IT'S SO UNEXPECTED!

Iggy: -laughs- And you're one of the most paranoid people ever.

Me: -looks around- What'd'ya mean?

Iggy: You're almost as paranoid as Max.

Me: Me? Paranoid? Pssh...-looks around again-

Iggy: -facepalm-

Anyway, so we've been given a challenge to find a movie that will seriously freak Skits out. Here are the results we've had before today:

-**Friday the 13th:** Laughed all the way through it.

-**The Grudge: **Made constant comments on how "unbelievebly stupid" it was. In other words, it had no effect.

-**Rumpelstiltskin:**Okay, I've never personally seen her reaction to it, but I've heard many stories from her parents. Apparently, she used to love this movie when she was a kid, and she laughed her head off everytime she watched it.

Me: Honestly, I didn't know it was a horror movie until just recently. I always thought it was a comedy.

Iggy: Your favourite part?

Me: -grins- It's, like, the only part of the movie I remember: When the guy's head falls off. That's the most I remember about that movie at all was that THAT was my favourite part.

Iggy: Can you tell she's a messed up child? Anyway, continuing.

-**Haunting in Connecticuit: **Initially creeped her out for a night. The second time had no effect.

Me: That's also the movie that almost made me go deaf.

Iggy: ...what?

Me: Joey screamed like a little girl right in my ear.

Iggy: Ah...

-**Paranormal Activity: **This one had the least effect.

Me: It was freaking awesome! Well, the ending.

Iggy: And that was supposed to be the scariest movie in history? Please, Jason sounded scarier than that.

Me: -nods- Jason WAS scarier than that. And Jason wasn't even scary...so that's sad.

Iggy: And going on...

-**The Unborn: **The first scary movie she has watched since she was...how old?

Me: ...7? Probably...

Iggy: Yeah. Thanks to Courtney, and what would you say about this one?

me: So freakin' stupid, but still pretty good. Not really scary, though I will admit I screamed at one point. I think during that...um...that thingy where they take a demon out of you...Exorcism! Yeah, during that. I screamed the first time I watched it. The second time...not so much. The second time I just started laughing.

Iggy: Figures. What scary movie do you NOT laugh at?

Me: -shrug-

Iggy: Moving on...

-**The Uninvited: **Th-

Me: That one just confused the helk outta me. But it was pretty dang good. Not so much scary, as...well, confusing.

Wait...am I thinking of the right movie?

Iggy: Where the sister's really dead. Yeah, you are.

Me: Right. Yeah, 'cause you don't figure out that Alex was actually dead until the end and then you're just like, "Ohhhhh...that makes total sense! Why didn't I see it?"

Iggy: Speaking of movies like that, that actually brings us to the next one.

**-Sixth Sense: **This one sh-

me: Ooh, can I tell this one?

Iggy: Go ahead.

Me: This one, I didn't watch all the way through, 'cause me and Christin only watched it as a challenge from my mom. (And to look for symbolism for my English class. I chose a different movie though.)

She said there was something about the movie that no one figures out until the end. She never did, my mamaw didn't, nobody that has seen it figured it out until the end.

We did.

She was shocked.

Here's what it was(IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT DON'T READ THIS! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!): You know that guy that dies in the very beginning of the movie? Well, the fact that he's dead is what they apparently never figured out. How do you not figure that out? It confuseded me...I was like, "Whoa! What? DUDE HE'S DEAD!" And my mom's reaction to us figuring this out: "WTF? How did you do that?"

:) Yup, we're good.

Iggy: But you don't know 3x0?

Me: 3! Wait...0! Darn, I did it again. Grr...

Iggy: -facepalm- And the latest one that we actually just watched not too long ago(like, maybe an hour):

**-Nightmare on Elm Street** The old version.

Me: -shudder- Okay, I will admit, that did freak me out...

Iggy: But knowing you...tomorrow it'll be no big deal.

Me: Probably. Oh, and you forgot to mention some: **Dead Silence**, **Prom Night**...Probably more, but I don't remember them. Oh, and most episodes of **A Haunting. **I AM INVINCIBLE!

-toast pops up-

Me: -jumps into Iggy's arms screaming-

Iggy: -drops Skits- -facepalms-

-Freddy Kreuger appears in a puff of smoke-

Me: -screams- -hides behind Iggy-

Iggy: Whoa, what? What's going on?

Me: FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU! ...-starts singing- 3, 4 better lock the door...

Freddy: -looks around confused- Wait, what? Where am I?

Me: -throws water on Freddy-

Freddy: -blinks-

Me: Oh, wait, wrong villian. -throws gasoline and a match on Freddy-

Freddy: ...dammit, not again.

Me: -makes Freddy disappear-

Alright, next subject.

Iggy: **Kaykay1307 **just said she was going to kidnap me.

Me: Oh? Really? -writes out reply-

Alright...so, next subject...um...

Dylan: Hey, Skits, do we have an-

Me: DYLAN! -pulls into chapter- So, how are you? How are you dealin' with those Justin Bieber fangirls? I swear, they really shouldn't get you two confused...

Dylan: And why's that?

Me: You've hit puberty. He hasn't. He needs to.

Or admit that he's gay.

Oh, I can see the headlines...

**NATIONAL CRISIS! NATIONAL CRISIS! JUSTIN BIEBER IS GAY!**

**JB Hooking Up With The JoBros? **

**Caitlin Beadles Really Kyle Beadles?**

**Jusher: Secret Romance? **

Yes, I did go that far.

Iggy: You're so getting flamed. That last one isn't even right...

Me: Justin Bieber's gay and Usher's a gay pedo. (Jokes people. Jokes. I actually like Usher. Justin Bieber...not so much. I still believe he's gay.)

Oh, I'm SO getting flamed now...

Iggy: How old is Justin Bieber anyway?

Me: 10? -shrug- I don't know...TO WIKIPEDIA AWWAAAAY!

...he's SIXTEEN? WTF? NO WAY! He sounds like a freaking 11 year old!

PUBERTY, JUSTIN! HIT IT!

Iggy: ...did you really just scream that?

Me: ...yup.

Justin(Ride): What's puberty?

Me: Not YOU Justin, Justin Bieber. You don't need to know about it...I'll send you to Auntie Saint's and you can talk to your daddy about it.

So, I've learned...3 mind-blowing things in just two days.

Iggy: 3?

Me: -nods- 1, Justin Bieber is 16. 2, Rumpelstiltskin was a horror movie. 3, Smoke on the Water actaully has words to it.

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: What? I'm in band! I thought all it said was "Smooooke on the water. And fire in the sky." And other than that it was all music.

Iggy: Fail.

Felicia: -appears- Fragment, consider revising. IGGLES! -glomps- -kisses- -vanishes-

Iggy: ...well...

Me: Bye.

Iggy: What?

Me: GAH! I'm turning into my mom...

Iggy: ...-is confused-

Me: Quoting...that one movie...Tombstone, I think...

Iggy: Oh, the "well...bye" thing?

Me: -nods- And we like the same music! Last night we had a fight over a Kid Rock CD.

Iggy: Interesting fact about ZZ Top: The only guy in the band that doesn't have a beard, his last name is Beard.

Me: -snickers- Dude, the irony in the air is thick enough already.

Iggy: There's iron in the air?

Me: -facepalm-

Oh, and also an interesting fact I figured out the other night...

I was going through one of my student handbook thingies that are supposed to help me in school but really they've been no help at all...and I looked at the Literature part and there was a type of literature that I had never heard of called "Gothic".

Any of you heard of it?

That's what Twilight is.

According to the handbook, Gothic lit. is usually a romance involving mythical creatures(such as vampires). So, let's break down Twilight, shall we?

Bella Swan: regular girl in love with a vampire.

Edward Cullen: Vampire in love with a regular girl.

Basic plot: Love story between mythical creature and human.

Some of you might have already known about that, but I just figured it out, and felt like sharing...

Iggy: Okay...what now?

Me: Yo momma's llama...

Iggy: ...you're a freak.

Me: Let's go get some food.

Iggy: I'm up for that.

Me: Tata! -walks off with Iggy-

Dylan: -looks around- -is alone- -follows Skits and Iggy-

Vera Amber: -appears with Kaykay1307- Okay, I helped you get here. Now where's my pay?

Kaykay1307: -gives Vera cheese puffs-

Vera: -maniacal laughter- -disappears in a puff of BLUE smoke-

Kaykay1307: Now to get Iggy...-lurks through the house-

Iggy: -is sitting at the kitchen table with Skits and Dylan-

Me: -munches sandwich talking to Dylan- So, what do you like to sing? Baby? One Time?

Dylan: -beats head against table-

Iggy: -laughs and eats sandwich-

Kaykay1307: -throws lasso around Iggy-

Iggy: AHH!

Me: -turns- -sees Kaykay1307- Hey! Didn't I tell you not to take my birdboy?

Kaykay1307: Um...

Me: -narrows eyes- -takes lasso off of Iggy- -puts it on Dylan- You can have him. But I better get him back.

Dylan: What? No! No more creepy fangirls! NOOO!

Me: -pushes Dylan and Kaykay1307 through Portal of Doom-

What's with people and wanting to kidnap other people's captives? Don't they know without you I wouldn't be able to write...which means no updates...which means don't kidnap my Iggles.

Iggy: Now they do.

Me: -goes back to eating sandwich-

Iggy: -same-


	39. Buffy VS Max

Oh, look, another update! Wheee! -yawn-

Iggy: Someone tired?

Me: Who? Me? The girl that yawned? Pssh, no...Huh. The girl that yawned, sounds like 'The boy that lived' doesn't it?

Iggy: ...did you even get any sleep last night?

Me: You mean after you tortured me by doing everything you could think of Freddy Kreuger related to scare the pee waters out of me? Yeah, at some point I fell asleep...I don't remember falling asleep actually...But I do remember that I woke up under my bed thinking about Kevin Bacon...

Iggy: You know, sometimes I start to worry about you...Then I remember who I'm about to start worrying about, and I don't even bother...

Me: Aww, Iggles, your so nice. :)

...I think.

Now I want bacon. -wanders off-

* * *

We have bacon, but I'm too lazy/tired/sorry to actually make it.

I'll wait till someone else makes some, then steal it.

Iggy: I like your plan of action.

Me: Me too.

Anyway, I actually have something mildly interesting for this chapter.

Last night on Skype, Vera (Look V! You're in here AGAIN! Wow...why are you in here so much? Creeper...JK!)asked a very good question.

Who would win in a fight? Max or Buffy (The Vampire Slayer).

Matt(and Max) said Max (obviously). V said it'd be a tie.

Here's what _I _say...

* * *

**Buffy v. Max**

Buffy Summers and Maximum Ride circled each other. Neither of them knew why they hated the other with the fiery passion of an angered mango, but they did. Max snarled at the vampire slayer, and Buffy returned the snarl with a hard glare. They kept going around each other in a circle, like you see people do in old westerns before one of them actually pulls their gun. Max's lip curled in distaste, and Buffy's mouth formed a white, straight line. Max's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows gave uncontrollable spasms, multiple times so it looked like she was winking with one eye and doing that cool thing where you only lift one eyebrow with the other. She growled at herself, thinking that the medicine was supposed to get rid of those spasms. Fang wouldn't be happy, she thought. She knew how badly in turned him off when they were f-

Buffy made the first move, sending a hard kick into Max's stomach with a loud grunt. She fought like a ninja, that Buffy did, using all the unnecessary sound effects her little heart desired. Max punched Buffy, causing her head to snap to the side quickly. Someone's going to get whiplash. Before Buffy could respond, Max punched her again in the stomach, and kicked her behind the knees, sending her to the ground. Buffy swiped her foot across the floor, catching Max's and causing the bird-girl to join her on the floor. Buffy got up just a second before Max did, which gave her an advantage. She tackled Max back down to the ground and punched her in the face. Max's fists went flying, 'causing the Author to start singing Kung Fu Fighting in her head.

"_Everbody was Kung Fu fighting...those kicks were fast as lightning...In fact it was a little bit frightening..." _The teenage girl sang quietly to herself as she typed away on her laptop. She stopped there, for she couldn't exactly remember the rest of the words, but she hummed the music as she went back to the story instead of talking about herself in third person using a very long run-on sentence.

Max may have been stronger than the average human, but Buffy was experienced, what with fighting vampires and such. The two girls continued to fight until the sun went down, and were still fighting at day break. They were both tired, and they were both about to just call it a tie. They were too equally matched. Max stopped herself short of punching Buffy once more.

"Draw?" She asked, holding out her hand. Buffy nodded breathlessly and reached for Max's hand.

Then Chuck Norris appeared in a puff of blurple smoke and roundhouse kicked Buffy so hard, it sent her right out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and into The Grudge.

"Ha! So I win?" Max asked hopefully. Chuck Norris turned to her and roundhouse kicked _her _so hard it sent her 20 years into the future, when she was supposed to meet Fang on that cliff. Hey, sometimes getting roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris can be a good thing.

Chuck Norris had won yet another battle that he really had no part in.

* * *

Now to write out the fight between Pokemon and Power Rangers...

Chuck Norris would so win there, too...

Or Pokemon.

Power Rangers would get pwned though.

Iggy: Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head...but then I realize I really don't wanna know.

Me: Sometimes even I dont' wanna be in my head, which is sad. Ooh, someone made bacon! Let's go steal it, Iggles! -runs off-

Iggy: -posts this then runs off-


	40. Questions Only?

I bet you all wish I updated my other fics like I've been updating this one, don't you?

Heh, so do I.

Well...I'm bored...

Iggy's asleep...-gestures to sleeping Iggy on my bed-

Everyone on Skype is probably in bed...

Bell's still taking that nap I sent her off to take...

Dude, seriously, why's everyone going to bed at reasonable hours? It's SUMMER!

And I actually, honest-to-God can't sleep right now...

I guess sleeping for 12 hours just kinda...energizes you, eh?

Yeah, it's about 4:40-something AM...

Um...I wonder who I can pull out to make this more interesting...

...you pervs took that wrong didn't you?

Oh, don't worry, so did I.

Well, I don't feel like going through my OCs...

Maybe someone will just...appear here in a minute...

Well...since I can't sleep I was able to finally read some fanfics! :D

Yeah...Okay, so I read two...but still...

I...well, didn't really do anything else...Just kinda sat here staring at the screen...

My foot's asleep...

Wow, this is a boring update.

Justin: -crawls out from under the bed-

Me: Justin! -hugs-

Justin: Hi Auntie Skittles! I finished feeding Dragon and Bunny!

Me: -pats Justin's head- You're such a good boy. -turns to readers- Hey, you all remember Justin, right? The Figgy child that can turn invisible and make your ears itch? I've been babysitting him for a while now...

Hmm...I think I've got another one of Saint's OCs lurking around here, too...

-walks over to captive/favourite OC storage closet- -opens- -pulls out one of Saint's OC-

Found him!

Damien: Geez, it's getting pretty crowded in there, Skits.

Me: Yeah...I need to renovate and make it bigger. Jake's been complaining about not having enough room, like it's _my _fault he's 10-feet-tall.

Anyway, this is Damien Coal, an OC from Saint's book, and also my loverly husband. Wave to the good readers, Dami.

Damien: -waves-

Me: :) Y'know, I realized everyone has put up their wedding on here...

I would...My wedding was freaking epic.

But part of the reason that it was so epic was the fact that we got attacked by one of Saint's other OCs that is just pure evil.

He's the reason I can't put it up.

See, if he's mentioned by name...well...it'd be bad. We don't want to release THAT on the world.

But Vera (Holy crap V, these last two mentions were totally unintentional.) is writing it out in actual story format, and she's going to replace the name of Saint's evil OC and then post it on her account.

When she does that, I'll be sure to link it somewhere for you all that wish to see it. But dude, it was epic.

I'm tempted to post part of it right now...but I won't.

Damien: -wonders off-

Justin: -plays with my favorite stuffed monkey-

Me: Careful with Jumper, Justy. He's still recovering.

Justin: Why's there pink duct tape on his neck, Auntie Skittles?

Me: That's his neck brace, Justin. He had a horrible accident.

Justin: Poor Jumper...-pets Jumper-

Me: Say, Justin, why are you still up? It's 5 AM, your daddy won't be happy about you being up so late.

I doubt Auntie Saint will either.

Justin: -yawns- But I'm not tired.

Me: -laughs- Go to bed, Justy. You can play with Jumper tomorrow. Erm...later today...whatever. -ruffles hair-

Justin: -climbs up into bed beside Iggy- -falls asleep-

Me: Aww...mother and son sleeping together...it's so cute. -snaps picture-

And I'm so bored...

-opens OC Cabinet- -pulls out random OCs-

Okay, everyone, meet Lizzie, Raven and Sprinkles the Emo Cupcake.

Lizzie here is from an original story that's still floating in my head; Raven is Fang's twin sister in a yet to be posted story; and Sprinkles is...an Emo Cupcake. Me and one of my friends got bored one night and _viola! _Sprinkles was born!

I think it had to do with perfume...

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

Christin(la friend): Hey! Look, I got this new perfume!

Me: -sniffs- It smells good! But...it looks emo. -looks at perfume bottle-

Christin: It's expensive, too...

Me: It must cost a lot to be emo.

Christin: -nods-

Me: -holds up my own perfume- MINE smells like a cupcake!

Christin: -sniffs- Ooh...

Me: ...what d'ya think they'd smell like together?

Christin: Like an emo cupcake...

Me: _Sprinkles _the Emo Cupcake you mean...

Christin: Exactly!

* * *

...oh yeah...

I remember now.

Alright, anyway, so we're going to play a little game I stole from _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_, alright?

It's called 'Questions Only'.

Basically, we have to go back and forth and only talk in questions. Raven and I will start...we need a random scene though...

Raven: How about...prison breakout?

Me: Alright.

Sprinkles: I'll get the buzzer... -grabs buzzer in an emo fashion-

Me: Right, and when I get buzzed out, Lizzie will take my place, and when Raven gets buzzed out...Dami will take her place! -drags Dami over-

Okay, let's start.

* * *

Raven: Are you ready?

Me: Are you?

Raven: Should I be?

Me: Don't you think you should be?

Raven: Do I?

Me: Do you what?

Raven: Do I...huh?

Me: What?

Raven: Your momma's llama...

Sprinkles: -hits the buzzer-

Damien: -steps in- Do you think I'm sexy?

Me: Who doesn't think your sexy?

Damien: Sprinkles?

Me: Does Sprinkles think your sexy?

Damien: Am I bringing sexy back?

Me: When did sexy leave?

Damien: When did you start liking the Bad Touch?

Me: ...-cracks up-

Sprinkles: -hits buzzer-

Lizzie: -steps in- What are we doing, brother?

Damien: I'm your brother?

Lizzie: Are you?

Damien: Tina?

Lizzie: Mike?

Damien: No...

Sprinkles: -hits buzzer-

Raven: -steps in- Should be bust out now?

Lizzie: How will we do that?

Raven: Should we use this chainsaw?

Lizzie: Is that the Iggy chainsaw?

Raven: Is it?

Lizzie: I don't know...-is buzzed out-

Me: -steps in- Don't you think we should escape now?

Raven: Do you?

Me: Shall we go?

Raven: Do you think we should?

Me: Why shouldn't we?

Raven: Isn't this illegal?

Me: Does it matter?

Raven: Wouldn't it matter?

Me: Can we just go?

Raven: ...nevah...-is buzzed out-

Damien: -steps in- Haven't I seen you before?

Me: You're the run that ran sexy off, correct?

Damien: How did you know?

Me: How would I not know?

Damien: Are you tired?

Me: Should I be?

Damien: Should you?

Me: Would you like to escape with me?

Damien: Where would we go?

Me: Does that matter?

Damien: Don't you think it does?

Me: Can we just go?

Damien: Why not? -jumps into raft-

Me: Will you move over? -jumps in, too-

Damien: Does it bug you that I take up more room?

Me: Should i- -falls asleep-

* * *

Damien: I guess that ends our game. At least she's finally asleep.

I'll go ahead and post this then get Skits into bed.

Enjoy, this you all.

-Damien(and Skits and Lizzie and Raven and Sprinkles)


	41. CABIN FEVER! AAHHH

-watching Price is Right- Who the heck would sell that for _one dollar_?

Iggy: It's a strategy, Skits. If the price was below $700, everyone else would be out 'cause they went over, but he'd get it.

Me: Ohhhh...

Iggy: Why are typing what we're saying?

Me: New Randomness.

Iggy: Why?

Me: I'm going insane. I need to do something.

Iggy: You need out of the house. You're getting cabin fever again.

Me: What makes you say that?

Iggy: Remember the last time you got cabin fever?

Me: ...-nods-

Iggy: Remember how you were before the "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-ness set in?

Me: ...yes.

Iggy: You're like that. You are in the mental depression phase.

Me: I wanna hit the "WHOOOOOOOOOOO" phase already! That phase didn't really bother me.

Iggy: But it scared the hell outta me.

Me: -pets head- I'm sorry.

Well, I'm just going to go insane if I don't do anything, and I WAS going to put up the mission to save Channel 1 that V and I did last night.

But when I copied it to save it, I got distracted and never pasted it into wordpad.

Iggy: -coughcoughFAILcoughcough-

Me: -nods- And I doubt you'd want to sit there and read me and Ig discussing this episode of The Price is Right. So... -gets up and goes to room-

Iggy: ...er...?

Me: -walks out with notebook- I'll just find something in here to post.

Iggy: Ah...

Me: -flips through notebook-

Alright, this is basically empty...I did find Raven's story though, I wondered what happened to that. There weren't really any oneshots, but I found an unposted chapter of THIS from when I went to help my mamaw when she broke her wrist.

* * *

-At my mamaw's-

Well, we had fun this morning.

Iggy: Yeah, fun...-sarcasm-

Me: SARCMARC FTW!

Iggy: ...just do the flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

Me: Igg, wake up. We have to go over and help my mamaw.

Iggy: In my opinion, grandparent's shouldn't go around breaking themselves.

Me: Well, she fell, she's broke and I said we'd help her so WAKE UP and get ready.

-in the bathroom- (To brush our teeth and such)

Iggy: Will you hand me my toothbrush?

Me: -hands Ig toothbrush-

Iggy: This is your sister's, it's pink.

Me: -hands Ig another toothbrush-

Iggy: This one...isn't mine. It's blue.

Me: Oh! Yeah, that one's Sprinkles'.

Iggy: ...you got a toothbrush, for a _cupcake_?

Me: Cavities don't care what he is.

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: -gives Ig another toothbrush-

Iggy: THIS one is mine. Now stop hogging the mirror.

Me: Hmph! -goes over and sits on edge of bathtub-

Iggy: Don't be a baby.

Me: :P

Iggy: You're doing something, but I can't see you, remember?

Me: ...I was sticking my tongue out at you.

Iggy: -shrug- -tosses something at Skits-

Me: -tries to catch- -falls back into bathtub- EEEP! You did that on purpose!

Iggy: I know. -goes back to brushing teeth-

Me: -glares- I'm glaring at you so hard right now, if you could see it, you'd melt.

-in the truck-

Iggy: This is only a 3 person truck. How will the 4 of us fit?

Me: Easy. Dad drives, Jordan in the middle, you by the window, me in your lap. -we get in that way-

Iggy: This seatbelt is stuck.

Me: -sighs annoyedly- Idiota,here you have to do this. -does special technique so the buckle will move-

Iggy: Sorry, I wasn't aware you had to do _magic._

Me: You better be sorry.

_END FLASHBACK_

Me: And now we're here and so far all we had to do was: fix my dad a cup of coffee and help my mamaw get dressed.

Iggy: No specifics please...

Me: I tied her pant leg.

Iggy: Oh...that's it?

Me: As far as you know. Oh, and Ig went to fetch a bottle of water.

Iggy: I'm hungry, we didn't eat breakfast.

Me: Meh. We'll eat later.

Iggy: -_- Hm, I like this place. It's quite. Except your pencil clicking and that creaky noise.

What is that creaky noise?

Me: It's My Little Pony coming after you...

Iggy: Don't even joke about that.

Me: -laughs- It's the coffee maker thingy.

Iggy: Oh...I smell pizza.

Me: Your nose is over a pizza box.

Iggy: That explains it. I'm going to familarize myself wiht this place. -walks off- -runs into wall-

Me: -shakes head disapprovingly-

Mamaw: The walls are white, shouldn't he be able to see?

Me: His eyes are closed.

Iggy: -opens eyes- OHMYPICKLEJUICE! I can see!

Me: Yay? But just until you go into a different room. My sister' sis blue, my little sister's is...also blue. And mamaw's is flowered.

Iggy: Why don't you have a room? Or me? Why don't I get a room?

Me: We're not over here that much. Calm down, Igs.

Iggy: -takes deep breath- I like seeing.

Me: Don't look down.

Iggy: -looks down- -is blind again- Aww.. -touches rug- But that is a nice colour of magenta.

Me: -facepalm-

Iggy: Can we eat now?

Me: Sure.

-a pizza box later-

Iggy: That should hold me over for a couple of minutes.

Me: Just a couple? You had most of the pizza! I had two slices.

Iggy: Two slices I didn't get. I need to make up for them. Later.

Me: -eyeroll-

I wanna play pac-Fang

Iggy: Pac-who?

Me: Pac-Fang. It's an MR game. It's like Pac-Man but with Fang or Max.

Iggy: Ah...What do you do?

Me: Eat the food and don't get caught by whitecoats or erasers. I didn't get past level 2. I gave up. Short attention span and what-not.

Iggy: Do you know what's emo?

Me: Fang?

Iggy: Well, yeah, but other than hi-

Me: Sprinkles?

Iggy: Duh, he's an emo cupcake. But other than h-

Me: HOT TOPIC!

Iggy: Yes.

Me: Speaking of Hot Topic, I was on the website yesterday,

Iggy: Emo.

Me: I wanted to get Sprinkles something. Anyway, and I found htis AWESOME back pack.

Iggy: The heart one?

Me: Yup! It's, like, red leather with black leather wings. :D

I am VERY happy! :D :D :D

I just started randomly singing that vacation song.

Iggy: ...and I thought Fang was weird.

Me: OHMYPICKLEJUICE!

Iggy: What?

Me: I just realized! Fang is the name of Hagrid's doggy!

-Fang appears in a puff of smoke- -the bird-kid-

Iggy: Oh! Look! -pets Fang behind ears- Who's a good doggy? You are! Oh yes you are.

Me: -laughs-

Fang: -glares- Why am I here?

Me: -shrug- -yawn- I'mma follow mamaw's lead and take a nap.

Iggy: I'm up for that.

Fang: -disappears-

* * *

-yawn- Nap...that sounds good right now...

Iggy: It's called sleep, Skits. You do it at night, you know, instead of staying up until 7 AM.

Me: ...ew. I'm gonna go play Causality now...Or maybe Amateur Surgeon.

Iggy: It won't last long...

Me: Or Pac-Fang! Oh, all three! I'll end up giving up on one, short attention span and what-not.

Iggy: -yawn- -lays down on couch- -sleeps-

-Skits&IG


	42. 2424?

Yo, peeps!

Iggy: -waves-

Me: So, some of you may have heard of Vera Amber and her 24/24 challenge. She's going to write 24 oneshots in 24 hours, here's a link if you wanna go see it:

http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/ 6066780/1 /24_Oneshots_ in_24_ Hours

Just ditch the spaces.

So, the point is, she's got to write a oneshot within an hour and post it. She's got 24 prompts to follow, some of which I gave her, and she's GOT to write it. Read more about it in her little A/N she posted.

In two minutes she's got to start her first one.

Iggy: Skits, point?

Me: Oh, right. Well, me, being her bestie that currently has insomnia anyway, agreed to stay up with her. Though I do have a slight dose of insomnia, I do pass out if I get really bored, and that's where I ask you for help.

Right now I'm reading a story, but that's going to end soon. I DO have a couple books I could read, but, y'know, sometimes you just don't wanna read. Or at least you wanna read fanfiction, fluff, stuff like that, not just a book. And not to mention, I'd be re-reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and with re-reading, yeah...

Alright, so point is, I want you to give me suggestions.

Like...just some fanfictions you like that you think I'd like, maybe even some of YOUR fanfictions(link 'em, I'm too lazy to look 'em up). Maybe some songs I should listen to, or YouTube videos I should watch.

Anything to keep me entertained so I can stay awake with Vera.

Games, videos, stories, fanfics, songs, anything.

So, if you love me, suggest stuff, pweese?

Or, hey! Even suggest some ideas for stories! Or tell me some fanfics of mine you want me to update!

Anything to keep me occupied and not bored.

I'll seriously lovest you forever!

Thanks in advance!

Iggy: You could suggest something for me, too...I've got to stay up with them too. -yawn- This'll be great.

Me: -grins- -huggles Iggy- I guess I'll let you sleep a bit. But if I get too bored, you're awake, got it bird-boy?

Iggy: -nods- -yawn- -curls up on couch-

Me: -laughs- Well, I'll post this(BTW, V got the first oneshot up!). So, suggestions! And check out V's challenge!

-Skits&Ig


	43. help

Hey everyone!

I have a request!

You know Vera Amber, right? And her whole 24/24 thing, right?

Well, silly little Vera wants to _give up_.

Which would mean I stayed up all night with her in vain.

So, here's my request...

Go talk some sense into that chick!

Remind her how amazingly awesome she is and how she CAN DO THIS!

YOU MUSTN'T GIVE UP!

It's 7 AM, you've made it this far, you can make it the rest of the way THEN you can pass out at midnight!

Help me convince her of this!

Please!

-Skits


	44. Dylan's Face

-sips Dr. Pepper-

So, I'm trying to stay up until my mom wakes up 'cause I need to talk to her about Marching Band and I don't wanna wait till tomorrow afternoon...

Iggy: I thought you quit.

Me: I changed my mind...again. I wanna do it. :)

Iggy: So, why are we doing this?

Me: Oh, 'cause I was looking through the Dylan's Face stuff Saint posted, and I got an idea for a little story, and I'm gonna post it in here.

Iggy: Oh?

Me: Yeah. Saintles also gave me another idea earlier...but I'm going to use that one in RDG later on.

Iggy: Why does that Bobby guy on the Proud Family always sing?

Me: ...I dunno. Alright, let's do this thing...Introducing, **The Day Dylan's Face Turned Iggy Straight**.

* * *

Iggy walked up behind Fang's chair at breakfast, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders once again. Fang jumped, not expecting the blind boy's sudden embrace.

"Iggy!" Fang roared. "What the hell are you doing?"

Iggy nuzzled Fang's cheek, causing Fang to let out a surprised sound. Luckily, no one else was in the room. Iggy took a piece of bacon into his mouth and held it out to Fang to bite the other end. Fang pushed him into a wall.

Iggy kept trying to get all up in Fang's grill, and Fang kept pushing him away, more tempted than ever to yell "RAPE!". But Fang knew that yelling "RAPE!" wouldn't get anyone's attention. It was like yelling "FIRE!". To get someone's attention, you had to yell, "RAPIST ON FIRE!". So Fang decided to do just that.

"RAPIST ON FIRE!" He shouted at the top of his emo lungs. The flock plus Dr. Martinez plus Ella came running down the stairs, tailed by a face that Fang wish to set on fire.

Dylan saw that nothing was going on so he leaned up against the only blindingly white wall in the room. Everyone, except for Max, grabbed a piece of bacon and left to go play some Poker.

Max stood beside Fang's chair, randomly playing with Fang's hair while Iggy looked around the room randomly out of boredom.

Then he came across the blindingly white wall.

And he could see.

And he saw...

DYLAN'S FACE!

There was a blinding flash a light(not that it effected Iggy..._'cause he's blind_) and Iggy let out a blood curdling scream before collapsing on the floor.

When he stood up...

He walked over to Max...

Grabbed her by the shoulders...

And proceeded to make out with her.

That day goes down in history as the day that Dylan's Face Turned Iggy Straight.

BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!

Fang looked over at Dylan to see what had caused Iggy's sudden change in sexual interests.

And when he looked at Dylan's face.

He let out a shriek that should have belonged to Angel and there was another flash of light (That STILL didn't effect Iggy..._cause he's blind_) and Fang collapsed to the floor.

When he stood up...

He was wearing a pink tutu...

And a bright yellow shirt...

And neon green skinny jeans...

And he was SMILING and GIGGLING!

That was also the day that Dylan's Face Turned Fang UN-Emo.

Watch out for Dylan's Face...it can do some FREAKY stuff...

* * *

Whoo, that was fun...

Now, let's go do something else!

Iggy: Like?

Me: Let's see what else Dylan's Face can do.

Iggy: Dylan's face is why there's a hole in the ozone...

Me: Dylan's face is the reason J.P throws everything into the plothole...

Iggy: Dylan's face is the reason we don't know about the rest of Ella's family...

Me: Dylan's face is the reason Justin Bieber has yet to hit puberty...

Iggy: Amelia Earhart didn't disappear, she saw Dylan's face and her plane spontaneously combusted.

Me: -snickers- Dylan's face is the reason that Guam will capsize...

Iggy: Dylan's face is GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREAT! ...LOL JK It's horrid...

Me: Dylan's face is the 8th wonder of the world...but there's a reason most people don't know that...because it's Dylan's Face.

Iggy: Dylan's face is the reason Bobby Proud sings everything.

Me: Fang can turn men gay, Dylan's face turns 'em back.

Iggy: Compared to Dylan's face, Robert Pattinson looks damn sexy.

Me: Dylan's face was the cause of Phantom Message on dA. (Quick explanation: On the old version of DeviantArt(dot)com, sometimes it would say that you had a message when you didn't really, hence Phantom Message. It was because the system was slow, all thanks to Dylan's face.)

Iggy: The oil spill isn't really BP's fault. They saw Dylan's face and freaked out.

Me: The BP oil spill didn't really kill Spongebob...Dylan's face did.

Iggy: Do you wanna be unda da sea? Just say no, Dylan's face is under there.

Me: Why does Chum Bucket food suck so much? Plankton's secret ingredient was Dylan's face.

Iggy: Why did Krabby Patties rock? ...Well, no thanks to Dylan's face.

Me: I forgot about Father's Day this year, all because of Dylan's face.

Iggy: Dylan's face is the reason Kristen Stewart stutters so much.

Me: Well, there was our swing at Dylan's Face jokes. Thoughts? And sorry if Saint put some of these up...it's 4 AM, I may have stolen them on accident...heh...

-Skits&IG


	45. Discussions of Music

Good day, all. How are you? Good? Great? Amazing? Better be one of those three, no bad moods allowed. Bad moods shouldn't exist. If you're not in the best mood, just imagine this:

The flock in science learning about bird pheromones.

Still not in a good mood?

Dude, seriously, picturing Fang getting a boner in the middle of science class did not make you laugh?

Okay, what about this? Said science teacher dumps the bird pheromones on Iggy.

C'mon, you've gotta laugh now!

Alright, fine, maybe you'll find something else in this chapter funny...

Iggy: Why are you discussing this?

Me: I dunno. -shrug- ...my bum just vibrated.

Iggy: ...please tell me you're sitting on your phone.

Me: Yes, yes I am. -grabs phone-

Iggy: Who is it?

Me: Bamber (**IggyLovesFrenna**). She's jealous that I stayed home today...um...yeah. SPEAKING OF WHICH! Go read IggyLovesFrenna's story Lose Yourself, for it is epictazing...what I've read of it at least. Heh. I'll go finish that after I'm done writing this chapter.

Iggy: Why, exactly, are we writing this chapter?

Me: The same reason I'm listening to the CatDog theme song on YouTube.

Iggy: ...so there is no reason?

Me: Nope, not really. I've got a few things we can talk about though.

Iggy: Oh? Like what?

Me: Well, one of my friends made me sit through the "Can't Be Tamed" music video.

Iggy: That the song you made me listen to?

Me: Yes. Anyone else seen it? It's the one by Miley Cyrus. Yeah...

We named off several people she stole stuff from in that music video. Here's the list, that I can recall:

Lady Gaga (outfit, dance moves)

Beyonce (her ring)

Okay, I really can't remember the rest...but her hair makes me think of Snooki...

OH! BUT WE CANNOT FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE! And the only actual serious one...

**SHE STOLE FANG'S FREAKING WINGS! FANG'S! WINGS! **

Yeah, I heard she had wings in it, so I was like, "Hmm, maybe this'll be good. We can hope."

No.

Never.

NO.

N. O.

Iggy: She was very ticked off at Miley when she saw that she had Fang's wings.

Me: And "Avus Cyrus"? Seriously...that's just fail...

Iggy: Hey, look at it this way, we know Fang's wings _can _look real.

Me: Yeah...I must admit the wings were still awesome. But they belong on a dark-haired boy with a hard glare and a smirk. Love the smirk...Just makes him seem more badass to me. I mean, I can just imagine him in the middle of a battle, glaring at his rival, then smirking before knocking their lights out.

Iggy: -coughs- Another birdkid sitting _right _here.

Me: Oh, yeah, you're pretty badass, too. I mean, dude, blind guy that can fight.

Iggy: -grins-

Me: Anyway, I must give Miley props for one thing in that song.

Iggy: The fact that she admits to being a hairy country beast when she says "I can't be shaved"?

Me: Other than that, she managed to rhyme "you" and "hell". I must admit, that is pretty good.

Iggy: She still admits to being a hairy country beast.

Me: I believe she just screwed up when she said "changed" or "tamed", Ig. -shrug-

Okay, another music video I must comment on 'cause it just came on.

Iggy: 'Pray For You'?

Me: Yup! I know a lot of people don't like country music, but seriously, this is a music video you HAVE to watch. There are two, I'm talking about the first one.

YOUTUBE IT! Pray For You by Jaron and the Long Road to Love.

Iggy: It's pretty hilarious from what I'm told.

Me: -nod- Okay, at this one part, the guy gives his girlfriend a teddy bear, then the girl takes it, hugs it, and kicks him in the nuts. After that, she tries to smother him with it. She also throws a vase at him, trips him with floss. Okay, yeah, it's just _great._ But this is keeping in mind that I have a twisted sense of humor. Not to mention, the lyrics of the song...yeah.

Basically, he's praying for horrible stuff to happen to _her _'cause she's doing all this shit to him.

Iggy: ~I pray a flower pot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to~

Me: If you want a link to it, ask me in a review and I'll be sure to give it to you. I LOVE that music video.

Iggy: I can think of another one you could comment on.

Me: ALEJANDRO!

Anyone get that music video? Well, I didn't, so I tried Google, and someone said something about how she's a lesbian...

Yeah, I'll go try to find that..

Couldn't find it, but basically they said something about how Lady Gaga was lesbian in it and she only wanted her female lover, which is why she said "Don't call my name, Alejandro", etc. And that her first outfit, where she has those crazy little glasses things or whatever, she's trying to keep who she is hidden, and then in the end when she's on the puppet strings something about how she became a puppet to society. I can see this, but I also like this one:

"I actually do see the imagery that Klein was attempting. This is my thought. It is clear that there is a death here, and the war theme certainly does imply to me that Alejandro was a soldier. (Gaga herself has very poignant views of the war). In the death of the lover, the heart of the lady is killed with her lover (She carries it peirced with a nail on a pillow before the casket). As she deals with the pain of losing her love she is torn between turning to religion for solace as well as a source to blame. She eventually blames god for taking her lover and turns her back on Him. She tries to replace her lost love in the faces of anonymous sexual partners but in the end fails. I think it has the elements of of the stages of grief presented in psychology of denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. But more important, it is an amazing video!"

I cannot really tell you my own opinion, because the only thing I could really get from that video was that Lady Gaga should not have blonde eyebrows.

Iggy: -laughs- Niice.

Me: I kinda like music videos like that 'cause they get your wheels turning...this one didn't, 'cause I was just kinda sitting there like "o_o".

Iggy: What about Ke$ha?

Me: One thing I've noticed in most of her music videos that I've seen (so, 2 out of 3, heh) is that she always wakes up in a strange place.

Iggy: Bathtub...and the middle of the desert...

Me: Seriously. how does she manage?

Iggy: It's Kesha.

Me: True.

Okay, think this is a good enough update?

Iggy: Yup.

Me: Also, happy (very late) Fourth of July. :D

Iggy: Fail.

Me: Heh.

-Skits&IG


	46. Technological Malfunctions

Everything electronic that I touch dies...

Iggy: I've noticed.

Me: -glares- I wish you were a robot.

Iggy: That's hurtful.

Me: It was meant to be.

Anyway, for those of you that don't follow me on DeviantArt, here's the deal:

1, my laptop...well, there's something wrong inside of it. I think, as Crossover has told me, the fan needs replaced. I'll have that checked.

2, Sims3, the game that has kept me greatly entertained, is a derp. It's just...really friggin' up. Vera says it's probably the graphic memory, yada yada. I'll check that out.

3, My iPod. This one I have not figured out, it just started today. So, here's the deal, maybe some of you have had the same problem and fixed it, if so, PLEASE HELP ME!

Okay, so I put some songs on my iPod, and then when I go to listen to them it'll play through one, then stop. Just stop. It'll go back to the main screen, I'll have to go back into music, songs, etc. It's irking me off...

Please, I am begging for some help here. I'm running out of fully functioning electronic devices.

If my iPod screws up, I'm screwed. I will not survive.

And a note: No, it is not on repeat.

And yes, I've tried turning it off and back on. Doing it again now.

...

Nope, didn't work.

I neeeeed a working iPod...

Or I'll...like...not live...yeah...-faints just from the thought-

-a little bit later-

Annyyywaaayy, yes, any advice/help anything would be grrreatly appreciated.

I shall update when I can.

Yada, yada.

Peace.

-Skits


	47. The Kidnaptation of Igmund

****

So, I'm sure some of you have noticed my lackage of updates...

Iggy: It's nothing unusual, but there's actually a good reason behind it this time.

Me: Yeah...So, my laptop's still wonky. And that's where I write everything. And...yeah...I just, like, HAVE to write on my laptop...well, okay, not true, I write in notebooks too, but...argh, I'm tired of trying to put my thoughts into words. It doesn't work.

Iggy: I've noticed. ... -hugs-

Me: ...uh...-shrug- I'm not complaining. -hugs back-

Anyway, in an attempt to make up for my lack of updates, how about something I've been meaning to do for a while?

Iggy: Doing a mass update before band camp?

Me: No, but oh shiz, I really should do that. Like, 5 days till band camp! :O Yes, I'm going to do a mass update (probably, like, the day before). Buuut anywa-

Iggy: Then what have you been meaning to do?

Me: I was getting to that.

Iggy: Oh.

Me: Yeah. Alright, anyone care to hear the story behind Iggy's kidnapping?

Iggy: Oh lord...please don't.

Me: Sorry, Igs, but I must.

Iggy: Why must you?

Me: 'Cause I want to.

Iggy: Derp...

Me: Stop stealing Bamber's words. Alright, anyway, without further ado, I present to you: KIDNAPTATION OF THE IGMUND.

* * *

**Skits yawned, placing her book back on her bedside table and staring at the ceiling boredly. Then she stared at her cell phone boredly. Then she stared at her hand boredly. She thought she saw a face on it. She said hi to the face, but the face was rude and didn't reply. **

**_That's it_, she thought to herself. _I have officially lost what little bit of sanity I had left. _**

**The teenage girl was, literally, bored out of her effin' mind. (Well, almost teenage girl. Just mere months from 13, but you know what I mean...)**

**She glanced at a book lying on her floor. _Maximum Ride. _**

**"I bet they don't get this bored," she mused aloud as she grabbed the book and absentmindedly leafed through the pages. "It'd be so freaking amazing to be one of them...Or just to meet them. That'd be...like...epic." **

**_FWOOSH! CHIBAW! BLOOING! _(Please excuse the awkward sound effects...they just seemed to fit...)**

**The next thing she knew, the twelve year old was sitting on the edge of a cliff. This, was not good at all, seeing as she had a fear of heights. One look at the ground below and she began to get dizzy. When she tried to pull herself away from the ledge, the dizziness 'caused her to fall _over _the ledge. Her scream filled the air for a second before it was pulled away by the wind and she was freefalling towards the ground below. **

**She shut her eyes tight, waiting to meet the ground and become a Skits-cake, but that moment never came. The sensation of falling stopped as something, someone, grabbed her right out of the air. She opened her eyes slowly to see who had saved her...**

**...and when she saw him her breath left her. **

**".GOD!" She exclaimed once she had caught her breath again. The blind bird-boy jumped at the sound of her voice. "You're...you! YOU SAVED ME!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as he landed. "I just got saved by _Iggy_!" **

**Iggy scratched the back of his neck and muttered, "Uh...yeah...how do you know who I am?" He started backing away cautiously. **

**"OHNO! I'm not, like, from The School or anything! I'm a fan! Like, a HUGE fan! I LOVE YOU!" And she glomped him...and fell back over the ledge. Grreat..**

**As the sensation of falling filled her she clung to Iggy and then...**

**...shot up in bed. She looked down at the book in her hands, now with a nice drool stain on page 254. **

**"Aww..that was just a dream? Not. Fair." She pouted and rolled of her bed. **

**"OW!" **

**Skits jumped when the blind boy screamed out. **

**"You stepped on my eye. Where the hell am I?" He asked, quickly getting to his feet. An evil grin spread over the little girl's face...**

* * *

There you have it. Ig's kidnapping story. That's what happened.

Iggy: I knew I should've let you go splat.

Me: -teary eyed- You would've done that?

Iggy: ...no.

Me: -smiles- Good! -hugs Ig-

Iggy: -mutters-

Me: -narrows eyes- If I weren't so tired, I'd tell you to tell me what you just said...but I'm reeeaaally tired, so...yeah, let's just forget it. -yawn-

Keep an eye out for the mass update.

-Skits&Ig


	48. Chapter 48

Okay, I just made a fail of epic proportions. Like, UBER epic proportions.

So, Vera kindly informed me that I uploaded Ouija Board 3 as a Randomness chapter instead of an actual Randomness chapter.

Boy is my face red.

No, seriously, my face is red. But I don't think it's from embarrassment...I should check my temp. later.

Anyway, HERE is t real chapter. I'll try to actually click 'save' this time.

See, I always write Randomness in one document entitled 'Answers...', but that's also where I C&Ped OB3 when I wrote it on my iPod and emailed it to myself so...yeah...

I blame Adam Lambert's sexy voice for distracting me.

Iggy: What did we even say in the actual chapter?

Me: Uh...it was a boring chapter, so I don't remember. LET'S MAKE THIS INTERESTING THIS TIME!

Iggy: Okay...but first, you had something to say.

Me: RIGHT! RAPTOR. You review anonymously. This irks me 'cause I've been wanting to reply! I survived week 1 of band camp! YOU WILL SURVIVE TOO! Just make sure you have LOTS of water/gatorade, and be ready for your muscles to ache! This is, of course, only if your band camp ish like my band camp where we are taught a bunch of marching schtuff such as forward marching, backward marching and sliding, and where we're also out in the sun for a good portion of the day, luckily morning though so it's not THAT hot. But next week we're going to be there for THIRTEEN hours a day. 8 AM to 9 PM. WHO WANTS TO KIDNAP ME?

Iggy: ...the captor turns into the captive...that'd be great.

Me: AND GUESS WHAT PEOPLES! GUESS! WHAT! GUESS! WHA-

Iggy: Just say what and quit yelling! You're hurting my head.

Me: MY CAPTIVE MISSES ME!

Iggy: ...

Me: He admittededed it! YES! HE DID!

Iggy: I DID NOT!

Me: YES YOU DID I HAVE PROOF! -runs off to PMs-

Iggy: NO! WHAT HAPPENS IN PMs STAYS IN PMs!

Me: FINE! -snaps- appears- MEL! DIDN'T IGGY SAY HE MISSED ME?

Mel: Yes he did.

Iggy: NO!

Me: YES!

Mel: YES!

Iggy: NO!

Me: Shall I get the proof?

Iggy: ...why does that sentence scare me?

Me: -shrug-

iggy: ...

Me: ...

Iggy: ...

Me: ...

Iggy: ...

Mel: ...what am I still doing here?

Me: Uh...I dunno.

Iggy: OKAY! OKAY! I missed you while you were at band camp! SHEESH!

Me: HAHA!

Iggy: -crawls under rock-

me: NO! -hugs Iggy-

Iggy: Are you finished embarrassing me?

Me: YOU THINK IT'S EMBARRASSING TO MISS ME?

Iggy: What if Fang finds out? He might think I'm over him.

Me: I'm sure he won't, Ig.

Iggy: ...but I'm not having a 3-way with you two. The 3-way with Fang and Saint is still open, but not you.

Me: ...I'm glad.

Iggy: -nod-

Me: Alright...um...now what?

Iggy: I dunno.

Me: Er...yeah, I'll just post this and go back to working on The Young and the Feathery.

Iggy: Good idea.

-Skits&IG


	49. Apology

Mm'kay, this is just an apology chapter. Feel free to not read, but if you want to know what's going on and why I'm not updating, keep reading. No Iggy, I think he went to visit his wife...or something.

But that actually reminds me of a question someone asked a while ago...They pointed out that most of the Skypers had weddings and posted them and they asked if I was married and why I didn't post my wedding. Yes, I am married to Damien from Saint's book, but, plain and simple, we can't actually post my wedding. It was epic...but what made it epic can't be shared. Basically, Saint made this OC a while ago that...is pure evil. And he attacked. Kidnapped Saint and all of her OCs and such. It was pretty awesome, but can't be shared, 'cause if that character ever had a story published about him...it would not be pretty...Releasing that on the world? No. ((Though Vera is working on making it an actual story, just changing some things up so that he is not mentioned by name. So, yeah...bug her about that if you want. :) ))

Okay, anyway, back to the apology. I know I promised you all a mass update, like, 3 weeks ago...but never followed through. But my life has just been...hectic. Marching band has eaten my soul and my days are...just...scattered.

I'm the kind of person that needs to know what I'm going to do, I have to have a plan to function, otherwise...I'm screwed. I'm lost and...yeah. I know, that so doesn't sound like me since I have all these chapters of stories that I just pull out of my bum on the spot, but that's how I write. To function daily, I have to know what I'm going to do that day, I'm not good at just "going with the flow".

Ever since school started...my days have been unplanned and hectic. Okay, so, the first three days were fine. We got Thursday adn Friday off for a fair in my town, so I had a 4 day weekend. I wanted to get some writing done, but then I had to help run the band's booth at that fair on Thursday, ended up going and helping for a bit on Friday, then I just wandered around with my friends, then Christin ended up staying the night, the next day we went to watch teh parade but ended up just harrassing the smoothie guy to dance for us but he wouldn't and then went home and then she took me to her step-sister's birthday party, I stayed later than planned...and yeah. And all through that weekend we were dodging in and out of doing...things that needed to be done. What happened shall not be mentioned, but let's just say there's some itching I don't have to live with anymore.

...that sounded bad.

Okay, I'll just say it. I had lice, but throughout the weekend we got rid of them. (YAY!) Yeah...so that was...crazy. Yesterday was just a really relaxed day. I sat around and watched Legend of the Seeker all day, it was nice.

And now we're at today. Today...has thrown me for a loop...

Like I said, I need a plan from day to day. But I did not have that today. I mean, I know from 8:05 to 3:10 I have school. I was supposed to ride the bus home, but I missed it 'cause I didn't know where to get on or which one to get on or anything like that, so I had to find a ride, luckily my friend's dad drove me home. Then, I had math homework, and after that...I WANTED to watch more Legend of the Seeker, but I couldn't so I just had a snack before practice and got on the computer. I got to check my messages and write a journal, then I had to leave. So, I got back from practice at...nineish probably. Hopped in the shower and now I'm doubling up dinner and computer time...okay, it's basically just computer 'cause I've hardly eaten a bite of dinner. -shrug- Oh well.

ANYWAY, tomorrow...will probably be the same, not to mention I'm still trying to get in the swing of things at high school and...it's crazy. Really, it's just messing with my mind. My creative juices have stopped flowing, I'm really...just...gah.

So, yeah. I just wanted to let you all know what's going on and why I've vanished. I didn't want you all to think that I was, like, leaving or that I had died or something like that. I'm still here, I'm just adjusting and getting used to things. I'm trying to write more, but honestly everything I've written has been pulled out of my ass and it's crap. I've got an acceptable bit of RDG, but nothing else.

I'm planning on doing something as an apology. A REAL mass update, plus a small surprise. I'm not sure when I'll be done with that, but who knows. Right now it's all crazy 'cause the heat index is too high for us to have practice RIGHT after school like usual, so we have a two-hour break between school and practice and so on...so, yeah...

Plus, I don't think I mentioned this, I'm stuck on the desktop for a while. Actually, I think just until tomorrow. My laptop has been sent in again to get fixed, I thought they had replaced the fan last time, but they only cleaned it. THIS TIME, they are replacing the fan with a bigger fan and we're hoping that'll fix it. So, yeah. Only having the desktop has messed with me too. I can't write on the desktop, I just can't. It's out of my comfort zone. The only bad thing is that they MIGHT have to clean out my computer, but I'm not sure. Luckily, I have most of the important things on my flashdrive. But, yeah, plus my bedtime(yup, still got one of those. . mostly it's just 'Get off teh computer' time.) has been bumped up from 10 to, like, 11 or 12. -shrug- Yeah.

I'm hoping that'll give me time for my internet life and stuff. 'Cause there are a few people, such as Mel and Winter, that I have been meaning to reply to for a LONG time, but I just haven't been able to. Actually, after I post this, I'm going to reply to everyone that I can before I go to bed. -looks at time- Drat...Okay, tomorrow MEL. WINTER. Expect a reply from me. I WILL reply to you, I swear it. I'm SO SO sorry for not replying yet. With my laptop gone my computer time is basically shot. With the new practice schedule, everything else is practically shot. I have my priorities straight, and right now, grades, schoolwork and marching band beat out writing, fanfiction and internet. I'm sorry, but if I don't make good grades, my mom is pulling me out of marching band (I have to keep above a C), and I won't get into a good college and BLEH! Gah.

So, this whole...long...note thing is my way of telling you that I'm busy as heck and that I'm trying to update and get new things written, but with everything being so hectic and how I'm still adjusting to everything, it just isn't working out well. I mean, I hardly have time to shave, let alone answer every text, reply to every message, write a new chapter weekly. It just isn't going to happen, and I'm sorry. Please don't give up on me, just let me adjust and get used to things and I swear you'll get an update. I mean, mostly right now, it's marching band. Marching band season is over at the end of October. Though NaNoWriMo is the next month, so I'll probably be gone for it, too, if I don't post anything from now until November, I SWEAR I will update in December. In December, maybe things will calm down a bit. I mean, really, marching band is intense. I know there are people out there that don't believe that, but trust me, it is.

Not only do you have to remember where to go on the field during a performance, but you have to remember the music, you have to keep your feet in time and play your music and...it's crazy. It's hard to play and march and not to mention most of the stuff I play isn't on an exact beat...yeah. It's tough, add in the heat as we practice and Mr. Cornn crams these sets into our heads. I'm not joking. There was one set that we did today, trumpets did not move, but everyone else did and we did that set probably...15 times? Maybe? That might be an exagerration, but we did it a lot. If you're one of those people that thinks marching band is easy, trust me it is not as easy as it looks. I didn't think it was going to be that intense, but it makes you sore, it can dehydrate you like that -snaps-, it's tough. It really is. It's a lot of thinking going on at one time, remembering the music, staying in tempo, remembering where to go, remembering to keep your body facing the sidelines and when to slide and when to march backwards and all of that, it's hard.

We've done the opener so much, I could probably march it in my sleep by now. But we're still going to do it over and over and over and over.

ANYWAY, this is long enough I guess. So, sorry again. Please don't give up on me, just give me time.

Also, in a review, tell me what story you'd most like to see updated. I might skip the mass update and just update what you want to be updated. Just pick your favourite story of mine and you could even tell me what you want to see happen in it. For a lot of them, I could really use suggestions, so that'd be nice. Just to help me out so I can update. Please? Depending on the story, I'll probably use your idea. (I read every single review I get, so don't think 'Oh, she's not going to read this, so why should I bother?'. If you take the time to type it out and send it to me, I'll read it and I'll take your ideas into consideration.)

Now, I must go and possibly watch some Seeker. :D Or maybe I'll keep working on that RDG chapter. -shrug- Hopefully I'll see ya'll again soon. (Not, like, literally see, but I mean, like, hopefully you'll read something of mine soon...yeah...)

-Skits


	50. 1 AM Update of Boredom

So, here's just a small little update 'cause I'm bored and I can't sleep and it's about 1: 15 AM.

And I have school tomorrow including practice afterschool. I should be forcing myself to sleep, but, I'm updating instead. Yeah...

Alright, well...what to say? Um, I'd have an interesting conversation here with Iggy, but he is asleep on my bed.

Oh, I could answer some questions I recall being asked before. That last statement made me remember one. At some point somebody asked me about the sleeping arrangement with me and Iggy. Well, it's different, depending on who feels like sleeping where. I've been sleeping on my bed for the most part lately (yeah, I slept in the floor a lot before) because of my sinuses, so I can't really lay on the ground without getting a sinus headache. I can't even look down for long without it hurting. And most of the time we just share the twin bed. It's not that hard, I've done it a lot. Heck, me and two of my other friends all slept in the same day bed one night. THAT is talent.

Um...alright...there was another one...Oh! Someone sometime asked me if I had ever read the Thirst books. Right? I think so. Well, I own book 1 adn book 2, but I never actually read them yet. Yeah, they're on the 'To Read' list.

Alright, I guess I could also say this: I've been hit with inspiration for Hunger Games: Birdseed, so, readers of that, be happy. :) Yeah, I guess it's, like, in honor of Mockingjay coming out my muse has given me some inspiration. I don't know, but I'm pretty happy.

Anyone read Mockingjay yet? My friend Allie is going to let me borrow her copy. That makes me happy. I read the first 7 pages today over my other friend's shoulder. Pretty awesome.

Another thing, I'm not going to actually update anything until I get my laptop back. I'm just on a loaner for now, hopefully I'll get my laptop back soon.

Sooo...

What else can I say?

Oh-kay, here's something. Any of you know Nat? She's on here, Natvv I believe. Someone correct me if I'm wrong please. Anyway, she's a DJ on fooradio. You should tune in sometime, just go to fooradio(dot)com and under the 'listen in' thing click 'here' and then just pick a way to listen. I use the first one personally, but, meh. Do that sometime, maybe you'll catch Nat while she's on air.

What else could I say?

Um, okay, here's something else interesting. Some marching band information. This Friday we will be performing for the first time in front of people at a football game, and then Saturday we will have an exhibition, which is basically like a competition only you're not scored. At least that's what it is from my understanding. So, wish me luck on that? I'm going to need it, like I've said, it's hard to remember what notes to play, what rhythm to play, where to go, how to march correctly and make sure that you have a good horn angle. Add in the horn flashes, horns to the box and covering down and making sure I'm in the picture PLUS the added pressure of being watched by an audience...sheesh, I'm screwed. But, hey, I'll try my hardest and that's what's best, right? Just do as good as you can, as long as you try you've done your job. That still counts, right? Or is that all...twenty three years ago?

Meh.

And every Saturday after this one until Halloween we will have a competition.

Then we're having a Halloween concert. Allie has formed this whole group of people to dress up as the flock for it. She's going to be Max, I'm going to be the female Iggy and Emily is going to be Nudge. (I was going to paint her black, but her mom said that'd be offensive...)

Is there anything else I can say?

I could probably just continue rambling on, but it's been 15 minutes and it's about 1:30 so I should REALLY go to bed.

G'night people. Oh, and if you've sent me a message and I still haven't replied, I will, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, just been caught up in practicing, writing and reading.

Oh, I also finished watching Season 2 of Legend of the Seeker. I WANT A SEASON THREE!

Okay, now, going to bed. G'night.

-Skits


	51. The Epic Band Trip feat Charles

THE CHEEZIE PUFFS BAG HAS A PLATYPUS ON IT! :D

Iggy: It is also empty.

Me: It is...AND YOU CAN HANDWRITE TEXTS ON MY PHONE! I find this amazing.

Iggy: I thought we weren't going to update until you got your laptop back.

Me: We're not, except for this, 'cause the other stuff is all saved on the other computer and I don't want my stuff saved on a loaner laptop and...it's complicated. Just accept it and don't ask, by the time I finally get my laptop I'll probably have a lot to update.

Iggy: So...what are we doing?

Me: ...entertaining the readers with the tale of my first actual performance last night?

Iggy: Okay.

Me: Sooo, yesterday was my first performance in front of judges, the official start of the 2010 Marching Band Season. But you know the best parts? The ride there and back. I absolutely LOVE the band. They're insane and, just, amazing. All of them.

Iggy: They're...like Skits. Crazier than crazy, but pretty damn entertaining.

Me: -nod- I guess we co- OW! -clutches head- Either I'm getting another sinus headache, or my haun is killing me. I'm praying for the former, 'cause I don't want to go to that temple with the Sisters of the Light like Richard did. -goes to get Nasonex-

Iggy: Um...yeah, Skits is now very much into Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth/whatever you wanna say. She's started reading the first book and she's watching the first season over again.

Me: -comes back- -plays Dirty Little Secret- Okay, now, where was I?

Iggy: I don't know.

Me: Me either...Hmm...I'll just tell about the trip yesterday.

Okay, so I left the house at 10:30 AM, got the school around 10:40 AM and then we stretched, warmed up, ran through the show a few times, got on the bus, and that is when things got interesting.

I've been told stories from last year about Gant, one of the percussionists, and how he brings condoms on the trips. He did so this year. Apparently now our mascot is Charles, the blown up condom with a face drawn on it. Now, see, I love the high school band, 'cause last year we went on one band trip, and anytime we started to get just a little bit loud, we got yelled at.

The trip last night consisted of randomly breaking into song, many times, and screaming, and we were only told to shut up on the way back because it was dark out and Peggy (the bus driver) couldn't concentrate, and even then we could do more than whisper.

The trip there was entertaining, but it was mostly just had to be there moments and some awkwardness when I was sitting with Tyler listening to his music and we both started singing along to Love Game. And what was even more awkward?

* * *

-_FLACKBASH-_(...uh...I meant to misspell that...yeah...)

Me&Tyler: -still listening to Love Game-

Jen: -turns around to look at us- HAND CHECK!

Tyler: -puts his hands up-

Me: -looks at her- -sings- Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.

Jen: o_O -slowly turns back around-

-_END FLASHBACK- _

* * *

Ahh...awkward moments, I have come to know thee well.

Anyway, after that we got off the bus, we got warmed up, did some fundamentals, yada yada.

We had to march our way to the field, and the leaders had to say 'left' anytime they saw someone get off step or just to keep the tempo up and keep us in step. Daniel took over that responsibility the most, and he was right behind me. By the time we stopped, the word 'left' had lost it's meaning.

Anyway, we watched the band before us finish up(my parents loved that one apparently), and then we performed. I screwed up a couple times, but I also did magnificent at other times. Lines got screwed up, people missed direction changes, Tori fell(shocker...kidding! I love you and all your gimpness, Tori!), but overall we did pretty good.

Though I still felt really upstaged by most of the other bands there. I mean, a lot of them were in uniforms already, and they all had finished props, and most of them were freaking amazing.

After we performed we went and put our instruments up, changed and got food, then went and watched the other bands perform.

There was this band that had these big, like, tent things as props, and they were just epically amazing. One of the baritone players walked up onto a platform, and, well, he was just awesome. Oh and did I mention I saw another Fang look-a-like? No? Well, I did. I saw him while we were loading the truck, he was in one of the other bands, and I think he played...derp, I dunno, I was looking at his face, not his instrument. (And at the shiny, mirror-like A he had on his uniform, it was epic.) Anyway, his band was pretty awesome as well.

But the last band that performed, the hosting band that is also in the 3A class with us...the only words I have to describe their show was: ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY AH-FNICKING-MAY-DERPING-ZING.

I swear, that was just...freaking awesome.

Basically, their show told a story, like all shows, but it was an actual story. They had someone speaking over an intercom telling the story as they played, and they had props that had stuff written on them (but we were behind them so I didn't see what was written on them).

There was one part that Bri said was something I'd so say.

"'How hard is it to make stuff up?' she said. 'Not hard at all,' he said. 'The real trick is knowing to stop before you get confused.'" That was the last words of the show we heard, and then the band pretty much just broke out dancing, and...oh my lord, they're fruggin' awesomely epic sauce. I want to see that whole show from the front.

Hmm...-goes to YouTube- OHMYGOD IT'S ON THERE! No duh, they're freaking amazing.

Anyway, so, after we performed and everyone else did they did the whole awards thingy, though not really awards, I just can't remember what they're called. Yeah, it was just an exhibition, so no actual awards.

Anyway, we made total fools of ourselves! BOOYAH!

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

-after we were put into lines on the bleachers-

Tyler M. (another percussionist, also a leader): WHEN I SAY HILLSHIRE YOU SAY FARM! HILLSHIRE!

Everyone: FARM! GO MEAT!

-insert everyone acting like they're on a rollercoaster as well-

-_END FLASHBACK-

* * *

_

Yeah, we made fools of ourselves, then we went back to the bus. On the way, in order to keep up with each other pretty much everyone was holding on to the person in front of them with one hand, and waving their other hand in the air. We basically ended up dancing our way to the school(I saw several people looking at us weirdly, and I just laughed and continued to wave my hands, scream and dance all the way to the school). When we got in there we were supposed to be quiet...Fail. Then Mr. Cornn told us the results and what the judges said and such, then we got back on the bus...

And once we got driving, everyone started singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

You know what I think is just great, and it's just awesome, the _band _sings on their trips, and we sing louder than the _choir_...and most times better. I'm not trying to say that choir sucks, but our choir is..well, you can hardly hear them sing, 'cause honestly most of them lip sync or sing really, really quietly, and they're also out of tune most of the times I've heard them sing. But the band sings in tune and loudly. Are you supposed to sing quiet in choir? I don't know, maybe that's what they're _supposed _to do. I honestly don't know, I just know that in band, if you're quiet...there better be a freaking _piano _marking down there, and I mean no offense to anyone in choir, I mean, hell, I tried out for choir every year up until 6th grade when I was convinced to join band 'cause, once again, I was rejected from choir.

Okay, anyway, enough about that.

Um...what else happened last night?

Oh...yes...

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

-on the bus-

Me: -turns around to Erica- -it's dark, so I couldn't see very well- Erica! ARE YOU NAKED? -shines light on her-

Erica: o_O NO! -just took her top shirt off, still in a tank top-

Sarah: -cracks up- HAHA! -mocking me- Erica, you're naked? LET ME SEE! -shines light on her-

Me: -facepalm-

Bri: Who's naked?

Me: -headbusseat-

Sarah2(different one than before, I'd put the last initials, but they both start with S): Erica's naked?

* * *

-later, after the death of Charles the condom-

Sarah1: -laughing about something Joe did- -looks down- WHY IS THERE A BROKEN CONDOM IN MY SEAT? -throws condom towards the back of the bus-

Me: -cracks up-

-_END FLASHBACKS-

* * *

_

I love marching band...

Anyway, that was my trip last night. Now I need to finish my science homework...heh...oops.

Iggy: -facepalm- You still haven't done that?

Me: ...nope...

Iggy: -headshake-

-Skits&IG


	52. Different Day

I fail, I know. I was supposed to update something yesterday, right? For Project PULL. And I didn't. So I'm going to post this tonight.

I don't know if I really have much to say, I guess I can begin with my excuse for not posting a real story. I've been busy, marching band literally eats my life, and I like spending the rare bit of free time I have on my homework and talking to my wonderful boyfriend when possible. So, I haven't written much. Sorry.

I could tell you about my night, I'd have to go into details though. I'm not sure if it was good or bad...let's just say it was...different. I've made a couple new friends, met some new people. Today...well, things that occurred today don't happen every day. In some cases it's good, in others...I can't say I'd mind it happening everyday.

I guess I can start off with odd occurrence number one. So, this new kid moved to our town and he joined marching band. Today, I had gate duty, but I pretty much lost my job when some guy named Tim took over. So, I stood at the other gate with Josh, Zach, Brianna and Kayla. Zach is said new kid. I haven't said more than 'hi' to him, but today, when I talked to him, it was almost like we had been friends for ages. It's weird, how some people just have that effect on you...It's not every day someone you hardly know says your cute and cares enough about you that they make it their goal to make you laugh and feel better. And I never would've expected to befriend Zach.

Odd occurrence number two. I got on Facebook when I got home tonight, checked my messages, watched the video someone posted of the band performing from tonight...Then when I was about to log off, Taylor, a girl who I've never spoken to, asked me if I was okay. I was confused for a second, then I remembered how I had probably looked sad when I passed her tonight after we performed because my knee was hurting. I've never had a stranger ask me if I was alright, at least that I can recall at this moment. And I like that she went out of her way to ask me that and make sure I was alright. I kept talking to her, and she told me that I reminded her of someone she once cared about, and she just wanted to make sure I was alright.

It's strange things that happen that just make you think. I mean, today has...not been a normal day now that I think about it.

I'm not one of those girls that thinks she's fat, ugly and horrid looking, but I can't really say that I always think of myself as beautiful. Today I have been told that I'm cute, beautiful and that I have beautiful brown eyes. That does not happen every day. Sure, my friends say I'm pretty, and that I have nice eyes and stuff like that. But these compliments were from total strangers, people I don't really know. When it's someone you don't really know telling you you're a really cute girl, it means more than your best friend saying that. Not that it doesn't mean anything when your friends say it...it's just...you'd expect that from them. Like, they think you're pretty because they KNOW you, they know the real you, not just the outer shell that other people see. And when people that don't know you think that your outer shell is beautiful, it means a lot.

I've never really had a friend actually stand up for me before. Tonight, one of the band parents was being a total bitch. My knee was hurt, it hurt to walk, but she still made me help clean up. My friend Bri found out and she and Emily grabbed both my arms, put them over their shoulders and helped me over to the bench. The parent started to walk over and Bri turned to her and said, "She. Is. In. Pain. If one word is said to her, I will have your head and give it to Cornn." The mom walked off.

Never...that's never happened. I've always wanted my friends to be the kind to stand up for me, because I am that way, I stand up for my friends when it's necessary. I mean, no one can be a bitch to my friend without answering to me.

Tonight was just different. Some good things happened, some bad things happened, but I'm not getting into those.

I'm not sure why some of these good things are happening...I mean...one of my friends says it's because my life has been hell for a while, and this is how it's making it up to me. She might be right...My life HAS been hell, I know that...and now I have an amazing boyfriend, I've been complimented and cared about by random strangers, I mean, hell, Zach went out of his way to give me a hug before I left tonight. Again, that does not happen every day.

Maybe life is finally making it up to me.

But...who knows. Life can be funny.

That's why we just have to go with the flow sometimes...don't look a gift horse in the mouth, that's how the saying goes. I'll take their word for it.

Now, I'm going to go to bed. I've had a long day, and it's time for it to come to an end. Goodnight everyone.

-Skits


	53. I'm Sorry' Excerpts

Me: -sits back in chair watching _Glee_-

Iggy: -lays back on bed listening to _Glee- _

Jace: -leans against the headboard fiddling with his stele and half-way watching _Glee- _

Me: Have I really been converted to Gleekdom?

Iggy: I believe so...and you're dragging me down with you...Holy Mother of Jehovah, this stuff is addictive...

Me: I know...Wait, is he gay?

Jace: Yes.

Iggy: ...it went si- WHAT? DID HE JUST KISS HER?

Me: o_O Wtf is up with this episode? Kurt got kissed, Beast got kissed...DUDE.

Iggy: And yet YOU are still kissless.

Me: -_- Hush...Hey, maybe if I hold out for 40 years like Beast I'll get kissed by someone like Mr. Shue...

Iggy: Maybe if you dated people in state, that you actually see on a regular basis, then you wouldn't have to hold out for 40 years.

Me: -headshake- No, no. Guys in this state...just no...Bleh, if they're not like a brother to me, then I despise them. It just wouldn't work. Now, how about we stop talking about how I can't get a kiss and...well, this _is _a chapter of Randomness, so...

Iggy: I think it's pretty random how you can't get kissed.

Me: -throws pillow at Iggy-

Iggy: OW! Ok, you're right, it's just pathetic. -gets hit with another pillow- OW! Ok, ok. So, what're we going to talk about?

Me: I think an apology for absence is in store...SAWWY! :'( I didn't mean to vanish into thin air to leave you questioning whether or not I was still on this planet. But...things have happened that just kinda took the writing mood away from me. Don't believe me? It's 9 days into NaNo and I only have over 200 words...Yeah, that bad...

Iggy: -whispers- Because Skits has oddly enough become a _girl _and has _feelings_ and got a _broken heart_. Because she, -gasp-, _fell in love. _

Me: -eyeroll- Iggy, shut up. Anyway, yeah, stuff has happened, and I have been mentally drained. Which means Skits has no creativity and no will to write anything. Heck, I didn't even want to read...

Iggy: But then she picked up _City of Bones _and since then, I could practically se-...er...hear her creative juices flowing. So, you all are lucky.

Me: Yes. I believe this Friday is Project PULL, right? Jace, could you hand me my planner?

Jace: -does so-

Me: ...he's still in his silent phase...Happens to all fictional characters when they're kidnapped. First it's the silent phase, then the escape phase, then they finally settle in and accept the fact that they will never get out...

Jace: -absentmindedly fiddles with stele some more-

Me: ...how long will this last? Gah...Anyway, yes, Friday is Project PULL, so...I'm probably going to update _The Young and the Feathery_ for that. Maybe more. -shrug- I dunno. But I DO know that this weekend, as it looks like I have nothing to do, I am going to take a mental health day. Ah...and totally free weekend...haven't had one of those in a loong time. And after that...well, let's hope that I can start updating more...I know, I always say that and never stick to it, I'm sorry, but I try. Like, seriously, just sometimes I can't even stand to look at the computer screen anymore and I just have to take a break from everything, curl up with a book and reeeead.

That actually sounds really good...but I've gotta get my word count up to 1000 before midnight by Vera's orders.

Iggy: Hey, I know something you could do as an apology...

Me: Oh?

Iggy: -whispers in ear-

Me: ...that sounds good. Mmkay, so I've already shared these two excerpts with Vera, and...I guess I could share them with you all to say "I'm sorry". Any TYatF fans reading? Here's an excerpt for you from the next chapter.

* * *

**Excerpt from 'The Young and the Feathery- Ch. 3 Date Night' **

"Who is it?" I called, my voice hoarse and my throat burning as the words came out.

"The pizza boy. At least, that's what I'm going to tell you, I'm really here to win over your trust with my astonishing good lucks and equally astonishing smooth talk." Fang's deep voice came from the other side. "After that you'll invite me in and I'll tell you I need to use the bathroom, but instead of going to the room that you point me towards, I'll sneak into your bedroom and steal your valuables. And maybe one of your bras or a pair of your underwear so I can tell my friends I got laid."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal the tall, dark and handsome man standing in my doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers. He held them out and I took them graciously, a smile forming on my face.

"Thanks…um, not to sound rude…but why'd you come over?" I asked, looking up at him, and noticing for the first time that he was actually dressed up. He still had on all black, but it was a nice pair of black pants and a pinstripe black button-up I clearly remember getting him for Christmas last year. Then it hit me…

"Um, if I remember correctly we had a date tonight." He said quietly.

* * *

And now, for any curious about my NaNo, it's actually a fanfiction. Epic Crossover. I can't even name off every character used in it right now...But, here's a nice little excerpt.

* * *

**Excerpt from 'Hide the Kids, We're an Evil Super-cooperation'(Working Title) ((My NaNo, if you didn't piece that together.))**

**Fang/Jace Scene1**

"You're a…shadow hunter?" Fang said questioningly. Jace nodded, shifting from foot to foot. "So…what…you hunt and kill shadows? Oh, look, there's one!" He pointed to the ground behind Jace, to the dark shadow of the lamp post. Jace rolled his eyes.

"I hunt and kill _demons_." He corrected the dark haired boy. "You know, like the devil. Demonic entities, stuff like that."

Fang's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? Demons?" He leaned closer to the shadowhunter and whispered, "See that little blonde girl over there? She's a demon. Sic her, shadow hunter! Sic her!"

Jace rolled his eyes again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, she's evil! She…she…she tied all my shoes together, she dyed my underwear pink, she dyed my _hair _pink! She's EVIL!" Fang exclaimed. The two looked over at the girl as a small smirk spread across her face. Jace chuckled a bit and pulled his Sensor out of his pocket, holding it up towards the girl. His eyebrows knit together.

"Well…looky there, you're right. She is a demon…" he muttered.

"Then go…slay her or whatever you do!" Fang told him, nudging him towards Angel. Jace laughed again.

"You say she's mean, to you? Not to anyone else?" He asked the dark haired boy. Fang nodded. Jace turned and walked away from the little girl. "Then I won't kill her. I'm not a very big fan of you." The shadowhunter turned and walked back towards Max. Fang stared after him, his mouth dropped open.

* * *

Yup, there you have it! Two excerpts for my lovely readers. :) And I promise, I will have an update Friday. Unless something horridly tragic pops up, then I won't...but I don't think anything tragic is going to happen.

Better get back to writing.

Iggy: That'd be a good idea.

-Skits&IG


	54. Christmas FAIL and Formspring?

So...WHO WANTS AN UPDATE?

Iggy: I'm sure they all do.

Me: Ha, so do I. I'm really, really, extremely sorry for not updating. But...I just...gah, I'm sounding like Betsy. Hey, you want something to read while you wait for me to update? Go look up '_Journey_' by **IggyLovesFrenna**. That should last until I finish up RDG.

Iggy: You don't feel like reading another fanfic, you say? Well, how about this then? You know all those Q&A questions that have gone unanswered because Skits is a lazy bum? You still want to know the answers to your questions? Hop on over to Formspring! Yes, that's right, we have Formspring. Why? I'm not quite sure, ask Skits.

Me: I'll answer THAT now. I got bored one day. -shrug- So, yeah, if you feel like asking me something, just go to my Formspring (www (dot) formspring (dot)me (slash) Skits223, just ditch the spaces and put in the appropriate punctuation. Also a link on my profile.) I'll answer all questions, no matter how crazy, unless they get a bit too personal. But don't want to do that either, you say?

Well...I'm out of suggestions. -shrug- Anymore ideas..._Iggles?_

Iggles: You seriously remembered that?

Me: Of course!

Vera: -pops up- -throws flashlight- -iggles- -vanishes-

Me: ...-takes flashlight- -giggles-

Iggy: -facepalm- So, anyway, happy belated Thanksgiving to all of you. If Skits weren't enticed by the 'magical magic flashlight' she'd spend this time to say how thankful she was for all of you.

Me: 'Cause I am! Because I'd be nowhere without readers. Oh, that's a lie. I'd still be here, I'd just be all "wow, my writing must suck 'cause no one reads it, blah blah blah". BUT I'M NOT BECAUSE OF YOU ALL AND YOU'RE AMAZINGNESS AND YOUR REVIEWS THAT MAKE ME SO HAPPY. :D

Iggy: ...how much candy have you had?

Me: -giggles- 6 airheads. -grins-

Iggy: Dear lord...

Me: ANYWAY. I was thinking about doing a contest...I'm not sure whether I'll do it or not, but it'd last through Christmas, heck, maybe past, depending on when I start it, and you'd basically have to write a Christmas oneshot. I did one last year on dA, and I know I'm going to be doing another one on dA at some point, but I've been kinda iffy on doing one on here. So, I'll ask you, if I were to do a Christmas contest, how many of you would participate? If enough people will, I'll probably end up doing it.

Of course I'm still trying to figure out what prizes would be and such. What would you all prefer? Features? Mentions? A story just for you? A story ABOUT you in your favorite fandom? What do you want? (These are what your reviews are for, to answer these questions.)

Iggy: And here's a nice segway into our next section...

Me: This chapter's moving faasst. SO, who's in the holiday spirit?

Iggy: WE ARE!

Jace: We are?

Me: Hush Jace. Go back to your...whatever you were doing. Little Mister Refuse-to-help-decorate-for-Christmas.

Jace: -_-...

Me: Anyway, the holidays around my house are always full of FAIL. Like, the one year I caught the biscuits on fire in the microwave.

Iggy: Or last year when your mom knocked over the Christmas tree trying to get a present out from under it.

Me: Yeah...USUALLY, the fails don't occur this early...Our first holiday fail happened today. So..here's the story:

Me, Ig and my mom were putting up the Christmas tree. Y'know, making it all pretty and junk. We put it together(plastic trees FTW), put the lights on, ornaments, garland(after we went to buy some since my mom threw ours out last year), then we were ready to put the Angel on. The tree looked freaking GORGEOUS. I mean, best looking Christmas tree I've seen in our house.

Mom goes to plug up the lights..."Oh no".

"What? What's wrong?" -Me

We plugged the lights in wrong.

We left the wrong plug-in at the bottom, and all the lights were wrong. So instead of undoing all of it, my mom just went out and bought more lights and some how made it work. Now we have the brightest Christmas tree I've ever seen. Seven strands of light.

Iggy: Yeah...we failed that bad. None of us caught it.

Me: Of course YOU didn't. You're blind.

Iggy: Hush.

Me: So...that's really all I have to say. Thanks for sticking with me even though I suck at updating. Remember to answer mah questions involving the contest, and don't forget to ask your own at Formspring!

-Skits&IG


	55. Iggy's Update WE'RE STILL ALIVE!

Iggy: Well, Skits isn't going to update anything anytime soon.

Might as well tell you all that we're still alive. Alive and well for the most part. A few random breakdowns and stuff here and there, but other than that, we're fine.

I actually decided to do an update for you all in the middle of math class. So...here's that.

* * *

Math class is boring...anyone ever notice that? Skits is, like, half asleep reading the book in her lap and partially paying attention beside me. The girl in front of me is texting. The guy across from me is sleeping. Yeah, I think they realized this class is boring.

This stuff is confusing...what's a y-inception? Is that, like, where you plant a positive thought in someone's head through inception? That'd be cool...

Oh, that says y-intercept...oops. Maybe I need glasses too.

Did you know Skits wears glasses? Random tid-bit of info there if you didn't. The girl in front of me has glasses too. And blonde hair. And she's one of those girls that's, like, a stick. And she's short. And she has braces. I think her name's Miranda or something. I'm not sure, I don't pay much mind to her. She's really stuck up. I asked her for a pencil once and she was all..stuck-up-like to me.

Better than the girl that sits on the other side of me. She's freakily obsessed with me. She's, like, always looking at me. Even now. She has nice blue eyes though. And orange hair. She thinks it's red. She's wrong. It's totally orange. Totally. She doesn't have glasses. Her nose looks weird though. And she's the opposite of Miranda. Not that she's fat, she's just not stick-skinny.

11:58. This class lets out at 12:10. Just a few more minutes of torture.

I wonder why they make us learn this stuff. Like, where am I going to use y-intercepts anywhere other than this test and Algebra 2? It's weird. Like, we don't need most of this stuff. We just learn it for the hell of it. Totally not cool.

I'm totally confused...oh well, I'll just have Skits explain this to me later when we get home. She's usually good at this stuff. Well, unless she sleeps through the whole class. Looks like she's doing just that. It's weird. We both got 8 or 9 hours of sleep last night, and I feel fine, but Skits has been falling asleep all day. I guess she was right. She is weird, when she sleeps too much, it makes her tired.

Weird huh? Or is that, like, normal for girls? I don't know...

It's her birthday soon. The 23rd...I don't know what to get her...I could just put my name on whatever her parents get her, but I don't know. Hey, I might as well put this on FF, 'cause I don't think Skits is going to update anything soon. So, FF readers, what do you think I should get her? Are you gonna get her anything?

...hmm, yes, ask random people that I don't even know if they're getting a random person THEY don't know a gift for her birthday. Jeez, Ig, you're losing it.

12:04. Almost out...

This really is torture. I'm not a fan of this class at all. I'm just really confused. Oh well.

12:09. 12:10. FINALLY I'M FREE. On to English.

* * *

So, then in English our teacher had us help her clean up the room. Em, Hannah, Skits and I hung posters. Skits and I are the tallest from that group, I am the actual tallest. Anyway, so, we had to hang this poster above the white board, and I walked off and let the girls do it because, honestly, I'm lazy. I went off to help another group take tape off the backs of other posters...I walk back to the girls and Skits is standing under the white board, holding the poster up, while Em and Hannah beat the top of the poster with yard sticks to get the tape to stick to the wall 'cause they couldn't reach the top of the poster. Gotta give 'em an A for effort...and creativity.

So after THAT Hannah and Skits began drawing on the board. Then they had to clean it. While I stood there, looking around like a bat in a cave.

That made sense in my head, I swear...

Anyway, then we went to lunch...and after lunch we got an "award". Basically, we just didn't have to do anything. So...I sat there...fun, right?

Now, I'm sitting here putting all these Relient K files Matt sent Skits onto iTunes for her. Her little sister is on the bed behind me, doing...something. Skits is sitting in the corner of the room with a book. Actually, now she's watching Being Human. I heard this was an interesting show. A vampire and a werewolf move in with a ghost...throw in a Shadowhunter, THEN it's interesting.

Hmm...Skits' fanfiction binder's right here...and I hear she's been working on a new story.

So, I'm going to be an ass and tell you all about the new story. She'll kill me for it, but it's the least you all deserve because we've pretty much abandoned you.

Basically, imagine this:

Tons of fictional characters from Maximum Ride, The Mortal Instruments, the Infernal Devices (both new favorites of Skits'...TMI doesn't seem all that bad), The Fallen, Twilight, everything ever read by this 14 almost 15 year old girl.

Now, add in Disney songs. The classics. I'll Make a Man Out of You, I Won't Say I'm In Love, Zero to Hero, the works.

Okay, got that? Seems pretty epic just by itself, huh?

Now...add in the zombie apocalypse.

You've got Skits' idea.

So...I guess I could ask you all to help us out a bit. And why don't I make it interesting?

We can't come up with a name for it. Skits is leaning towards '_ vs. Zombies: The Musical'. As a working title, she's just calling it 'Characters vs. Zombies: The Musical'. Anyone have a title suggestion?

If you do, tell us, and...whoever has the best suggestion will not only have it used as the actual title of the story (unless Skits or I are just like, "WAIT NO I LIKE THIS" with a title we come up with)...but you'll also get an excerpt. The first scene of the story written.

So, you interested?

Alright, I'm going to watch this show with Skits.

Remember to review, give title suggestions...and present suggestions for Skits' birthday. Oh, and maybe band suggestions? Like, y'know, just some good bands. The music on Skits' ipod is getting old...We need new music.

Ig out!


	56. Random Super Bowl update

BAHAHAHAHAHA! -rolls around laughing-

Iggy: -cracks up-

Jace: -snickers-

Enya: -laughs loudly-

Me: Oh God, okay, this is why I love the Superbowl. GOOD DAY RANDOMNESS CORNER READERS! :D How are you all? I haven't seen you in _forever._

Iggy: Yeah, really. So, wanna explain why we're updating?

Me: Sure! Because I think it's about time for an update. That's really the only reason. And what a better time to update then...well, now?

Iggy: Yesterday.

Me: -_- Hush. So, Ig, who're you rootin' for?

Iggy: Packers! LET'S GO GREEN BAY!

Me: Enya? (BTW, this is my new OC, Enya. Say hi! :D)

Enya: -waves- I'm a Steelers fan.

Me: Nice, nice.

Iggy: What about you, Skits?

Enya: Yeah, who're you for?

Me: Me? GO COMMERCIALS!

Iggy: Seriously?

Me: Yes! Iggy, you've been here for the past two Superbowls, you know how I am.

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

-Superbowl 2009-

Me: -staring at computer- -idly cheering- Whoo! Go Jets!

Iggy: ...they're not even playing.

Me: ...oh...-shrugs-

Iggy: -facepalm-

-commercial comes on-

Me: -throws laptop aside and gives full attention to the TV-

Iggy: ...wow.

_FAST FORWARD!_

-Superbowl 2010-

(Okay, I actually partially paid attention to this one 'cause I actually made a bet on a team.)

Me: -still idly cheering, staring at computer screen- GO SAINTS! WOOT! GOO!

Iggy: ...you care about this one though don't you?

Me: I care about the Saints winning, does not mean I wanna watch it any more...:/ -goes back to computer-

-commercial comes on-

Iggy: Hey Sk-

Me: SHUT UP! COMMERCIAL! -shoves chicken wing in Iggy's mouth- -stares at TV-

* * *

-AND THIS YEAR-

Me: -typing this- Go..er...whoever has the ball right now...

Iggy: Wow, you're so enthused.

Me: -shrug- Packers will win, Sis said so and she's never picked the wrong team for the Superbowl. I mean, other than last year where _I_ picked the right team.

Iggy: She could be wrong this year, y'know.

Me: Iggy, look at the score. It's not going to happen. -goes back to computer-

-commercials come on-

Iggy: Well I-

Me: SHUT UP! -shoves celery in Iggy's mouth- -stares at TV-

BAHAHAHAHAHA! -rolls around laughing-

Iggy: -cracks up-

Jace: -snickers-

Enya: -laughs loudly-

Me: AND NOW HERE WE ARE. And I'm being a failure with sports alongside Fang.

"Fang: So... How do they get home runs?

Saint: -facepalm- Please say you're either joking or drunk...

Me: ...WHAT? I thought they were going for a hole in one...

Iggy: ...Well she DOES scream "TOUCHDOWN!" at basketball games..

Fang: This is the touchdown game? How do they get that? Like, do they have to make a hole in one with the puck?

Me: No, no, I think they have to get the racket through the hoop..."

Yeah, if you didn't already know, I honestly fail at sports. I hardly know anything about them. Now, I'm not as fail as THAT -points up- but I have been in the past...Heh.

Ooh, halftime. Ready for some overplayed music by the Black Eyed Peas?

Iggy: You know it.

* * *

Me: Alright, the half time show was pretty cool...NOW DID EVERYONE SEE THAT COMMERCIAL WITH BIEBER AND OZZY? Oh my God, I know my favorite.

Iggy: Justin Bieber getting dissed on National Television by Ozzy Osbourne. I approve.

Me: I died laughing. Well, as much as I can laugh. I've been sick all weak and now my voice is all weird and my laugh is just...airy. I can't really laugh. Anyway, I kinda did that silent laugh of surprise, 'cause I never thought they'd actually do that...God, that was great.

Also, random conversation with my family during half time:

"Dad: Yeah, Slash was great, but imagine how people will react when they bring out their NEXT surprise?

Mom: Who?

Dad: -imitates Michael Jackson-

Me: HAHA! THAT'D BE GREAT!

Mom: THEY FED HIM SOME DORITOS!

All of us: -crack up- "

My family...wow.

Iggy: They're...something. I want Doritos now...GET ME SOME DORITOS!

Me: ...we have none. Suck it.

Iggy: Gladly. ;)

Enya: Uh, guys, this is rated T.

Me: ...Iggy I'm sending you back to Saint's Therapy Center.

Iggy: ...yay, I'll get to see Fang. :)

Me: ...

Enya: ... -whispers- Is that his gay lover?

Me: -nods-

Iggy: Ha! I like that commercial. "I wanna sleep with her I wanna sleep with her I wanna sleep with her. -waiter sits down the Pepsi- I want her Pepsi Max I want her Pepsi Max I want her Pepsi Max." "Not a chance." "Darn...wait which one?"

Me: XD I could see that being you, Ig...

* * *

Okay, may as well end this chapter now...this is kind of a really suckish update. Sorry. :/ I'm trying to get some other stuff updated. Hope you all are doing well and such. Sorry for not updating, yada yada, blah blah blah, I have no time, trying to not fail Freshman science, excuses excuses, I hate having to give excuses. X.X -sigh- Yeah.

-Skits&IG (And Enya)


	57. We's Alive

Wassup, people? Shocked to see me? Me too.

Iggy: So...why are you doing this?

Me: Because, I felt bad about not updating, and I wanted to say something. I recently got a review on Birdseed that said something along the lines of "Oh, I guess you're not going to update again...too bad, this was good."

Hey everyone, let me just tell you, everything WILL be updated. I'm not sure when. I have updates ready, just no time to really update 'em. And by 'have them ready' I mean, they're written out in some way, somewhere. Honestly, I lost my written out chapter of Birdseed, so that'll take a bit before it's updated. Also, I just haven't had time to do much lately. I'm still trying to finish reading To Kill a Mockingbird, but..I just can't get into it.

"CARNAME SKITTLES RIDDLE: I can't focus on the book and I can't focus on SparkNotes. I have to be on Ch. 23 by Monday, but I'm on Ch. 16. I. Am. Screwed. I'm BEYOND screwed. I'm raped against a wall hard in the ass by a woman with a strap-on and then she takes all my money, and my clothes save for my bra and underwear, and then she slams me against the wall, leaving me there bloody and with a sore ass as she runs into the night to find her next victim. THAT is how screwed I am.

Bri: and then Iggy comes along and knocks you up. THAT'S how screwed you are.."

That basically sums it all up. I'm now on chapter 17. Thank GOD for SparkNotes, or I would've failed that quiz Monday.

Anyway, sure, I've had chances to write, but I also haven't been in the writing mood. I have a few things written out. I have a brilliant chapter of RDG done. I have a pretty decent chapter of a few other things done. Just...no time and/or motivation to write it.

So, don't give up on me, please. I promise I'll update at some point. PROMISE. Cross my heart.

Iggy: -insert a brilliant transition to another subject here-

Me: Yes! Vera! :D I'm sure you all know who Vera Amber is, I've mentioned her enough. xD Well, I'm not going to give away where we live, but let's just say, she lives a mere 7 or so hours away from me. Do you now how bad that killed me, knowing I was so close and still not meeting her? Badly bad. Anyway...so...in 25 days...she's going to be here! :D With me! In my town! At KFC!

Yeah, we've decided that on April 16th, seeing as I have a Duet thing I have to do at a near-ish by college, after that me and Emily, my duet partner, will be going to KFC. And we will be meeting Vera. And her mom. It's really exciting. :)

Annd tomorrow, I have Concert Fest, which I'm not sure whether to be nervous or excited about. xD

Iggy: And tomorrow, I get to sit boredly through class without the entertainment of Skittles.

Me: ...I'll give you a bag of Skittles to eat during 2nd block. :D Think of me, doll.

Iggy: ...it's not the same.

Me: You'll have my twin! :D You can take my place in the Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe discussions! They're entertaining.

Iggy: You're in a good mood today.

Me: I am...I hit a high F on my trumpet, and my dad ordered Adam Lambert's GlamNation LIVE! CD/DVD for me. :D Thursday will be amazing, because I will have Adam's face on my televisions screen. Nomnom.

Iggy: You also need to read. So, off the interwebz.

Me: -siiigh- Fine. wait, I left my book at school.

Iggy: ...oh. Well..um...you have to write.

Me: True. Alright. Bye people. Just an update to get out my excitement and let'cha know I'm alive. xD KEEP WATCHING FOR UPDATES!

-Skits&IG


	58. TwitterRequest and a Glambert Story?

Hola, again.

Iggy: ...you're updating this again?

Me: I have something entertaining to put up now. Alright, so, basically, I wrote this story during school one day, finished it today, and my Twinny demands that I post it online somehow, so I thought "Why not FF?" I mean, I owe you all SOMETHING. So, if you absolutely hate Adam Lambert, I suggest you just skip the story. If you like him, go ahead and read it.

A little back story: Well, me and one of my friends, Felicia (Twinny), got really bored...and I was telling her about how I was getting the Glam Nation Live DVD (got that today :D) and then we started talking about how cute Tommy Joe and Adam would be together, even though Tommy Joe's straight. Then I spoke the sentence that caused this story to start, "I wonder what they do on tour. Just imagine what happens behind those hotel room doors." So, yes, this IS pretty stupid. Yes, it IS a story written by two fangirls, and no, it probably makes little to no sense. But it is...For Your Entertainment. -winkwink-

Iggy: Nice plug there, Skits.

Me: I know, right? I'm so great. Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

**Hotel Room Chaos, a Tommy Joe Ratliff and Adam Lambert fic  
Written by: Skits and Felicia**

Have you ever wondered what the famous Adam Lambert does in his downtime while on tour? Well, let's just venture behind those hotel doors and see, shall we? You do have a choice, believe it or not. If you'd rather not know, put this down, NOW. But if you, too, are curious, just keep reading.

Let's set the scene: A random hotel room, in a random hotel in a random town. Sounds pretty...random, eh? In this room we have Tommy Joe Ratliff and Adam Mitchel Lambert. Tommy lies sprawled across the bed, listening to his iPod, his eyes closed peacefully. Adam, on the other hand, is finishing off a nice caramel frappé from the nearby Mickey D's. He taps his black-socked foot as he scrolls through his phone messages. He glances over at Tommy, evil plans already forming in his mind. A smirk crosses his lips as he stands, walking quietly over to the bed. Tommy, suspecting something, opens an eye slowly.

"What are you-" but he doesn't have time to finish his question. Adam has already pounced on the bed. Instead, a small yelp escapes from his throat.

"What the-?" But Tommy didnt' really need to ask, it was quite obvious, Adam just had caffeine and was now a hot, hyper mess.

"I love it when hotels have extra bouncy beds." Adam laughs. Tommy joe rolls off the bed, watching Adam jump up and down. "Come on, Glitterbaby, you know you want in on this." Tommy can't argue, he _does _want in on this. He tosses his iPod aside and jumps onto the bed.

The two enjoy their bouncy bed for quite a while. Did anyone else just start mentally singing _'two little pop stars jumping on the bed'_? Well, one does fall off and bump his head. Actually, he's pushed. Adam thinks it'll be humorous to give Tommy Joe a little shove as he jumps. Tommy, on the other hand, does not find this funny at all. Swears fly from his mouth as he takes a dive to the floor, bumping his head on the bedside table. The yelling stops, replaced by a loud shatter. Both boys look over at the bits of broken lamp on the table and surrounding floor.

"Look what you did!" Adam exclaims, looking at Tommy accusingly.

"Me? You're the one that pushed me!" Tommy Joe protests.

"Well, you should watch where you fall." Adam tells him, climbing off the bed.

"Oh, yeah, next time I'll just stop myself mid-fall and adjust so I don't hit anything." Tommy mocks. " 'Oh my, I'm about to fall in an inconvenient spot, let me just _pause time _and reposition myself so I fall elsewhere.' That's SO possible."

Adam glares at Tommy's sarcasm. "You know what I mean."

Somehow, the pair end up wrestling about in the pool (yeah, they're not really sure either..). Not long after their entrance, the pool glistened with floating glitter that floats off of the boys' hair and bodies. A group of kids stand near the edge, all of them stare in awe at the sparkling water.

"Ooh...pretty sparkles..." They chorus.

The two men fight in the water for a while longer until Adam stops and looks at Tommy. "Tommy? What are we fighting over again?" Adam asks. Tommy, too, stops and thinks.

"I'm..not really sure." He admits. They stare at each other for a long moment...before racing back to the room.

Adam is somehow STILL feeling hyper (that must've been a **_strong _**frappé), so he hops onto the bed and begins jumping once more, while belting out the lyrics to _If I Had You. _On the last note, which is of course his famous too-high-for-any-man-or-Justin-Bieber falsetto, the bedroom window shatters to bits. Adam and Tommy lock eyes...from across the room.

"DUDE! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Adam exclaims, partially happy with himself. "I NEVER KNEW I COULD DO THAT!"

"DUDE! Look what you did!" Tommy shouts.

"Blame my larynx!" Adam yells. "I can't help what my amazing voice does!"

Unexpectedly, Tommy Joe tackles him. A roll of duct tape mysteriously materializes in his hand and he rips a piece off, slapping it onto Adam's mouth.

"Now you can't do that anymore." Tommy grins triumphantly, moving back to his corner of the room.

This, of course, is the moment when Adam's manager walks in. He takes one look at the two and slowly backs out, muttering something about not even wanting to know.

And now you know what Adam Lambert does in his spare time.

* * *

The end.

That...was an edited version. I took some out. Added some. But, whatever, there it is.

Enjoy it? Think I'm stupid? You're right.

Iggy: And now, we have a request.

Me: Yes, we do. Anyone reading this have Twitter? Well, if you do, read this.

ATTENTION ALL READERS WITH A TWITTER THAT MAY HAVE SKIPPED THE STORY OR ARE JUST SKIMMING OR WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING JUST READ THE FOLLOWING PLEASE AND THANK YOU. :)

Alright, so, I am determined to see MajesticBaconTree trend. Wanna help make this happen? Simply say #(I don't know if this shows up,but if not, put a number symbol before this)MajesticBaconTree on Twitter. A lot. And get other people to do it too. And tell them to get others to do it. And let's all work together to get MajesticBaconTree trending JUST FOR THE SAKE OF RANDOMNESS.

A'iight? Understand? Any questions, just ask.

And, that is all. Watch for more updates. Hasta La ByeBye.

-Skits


	59. Chapter 59

Ok, I don't know why, but FF is being very rude and not letting me update **Hunger Games:Birdseed**.

So, I'll try to update this and see what it does.

If you're a reader of the aforementioned fic, I'm sorry to say but, it has been discontinued, for...multiple reasons. Mostly because I just can't think of anything. If you wanna know how it ends, well, wait for FF to decide to finally show that chapter and it's within there.

Anyway, I'm not sure, but that may not be the only fic being discontinued. I hate it as much as you do, but..if I can't write it, I simply can't write it, and I'm not going to leave it there with people waiting for an update that's never going to come.

I'm thinking of doing a fic adoption thing. Like, how I came to writing Journals. Lucianna Demonica originally wrote it, couldn't continue and I adopted it. Do you think any of you would be interested in that? It's quite a simple process.

So...maybe that won't be how it ends?

Anyway, if you're interested in adopting HG:B, PM me or something of the sort. We shall talk.

Iggy: And aside from that, Skits made horrible cookies!

Me: Yeah...don't leave brown sugar out of chocolate chip cookies...they taste very bland...which my father likes...he's weird.

Iggy: Skits has also turned a very well-known author into a Gleek.

Me: Well, well-known 'round these parts of Maximum Ride fanfiction. But yes, I have turned Saint into a Gleek. I'm just that awesome. -cough- Anyway.

Iggy: "Mr. Schuester! I didn't know you were a wizard! Did you go to Pigfarts?"

Me: Baha! Saint has awkward dreams. Anyway, so, I've been tempted to try my hand at Glee fanfiction...I actually kinda have a story idea in mind due to Glee-related conversations with Saint and a dream I had last night. xD

Iggy: You should also go finish with the RDG update.

Me: ...after I click all these links Skype people are sending me. O.O Gah. Alright, that is all.

OH BY THE WAY, for those that just LOVE stalking your favorite fanfiction authors, I've created a tumblr account. The link to that, plus other places where you can stalk me, is on my profile. Feel free to go look at that.

And, I don't know if she reads this, but even if she doesn't, SHOUT OUT TO **i am fangluver**. Why? Because she has an AWESOME Glee fic called **Fashionably Ill**, I STRONGLY suggest you go read it if you love Glee.

Iggy: ...she the one that flipped out when you favorited it?

Me: Yup. Yeah, halfway just to see the reaction too, but seriously, her fic is, like, amazingsauce. It's hilarious. FEAR CANNI!BLAINE! -cracks up- -falls off bed laughing-

Iggy: And on that note...-clicks post-


	60. Hulk Kitty

Anyone in the mood for a random story?

Iggy: Me!

Me: Great! So, for the simple fact of updating without bad news, I'll share with you a story that my friends and I wrote in class one day.

Basically, me and 5 of my friends (Zach, Kaitlyn, Rebecca, Felicia and Tommy) got bored in class. Kaitlyn decided we should all write a story, so we passed around a piece of paper between the six of us and...THIS is what was created...Prepare yourself.

* * *

Once upon a time there was this young girl who really wanted to eat a royal pickle from the castle. But sadly, she was only a peasant that couldn't have royal foods. So the girl came up with an ingenious evil plot to get herself a royal pickle. She would impersonate a cat in order to become the royal family's pet. She went to the tailor to pick up some fabric.

After long hours of cutting and sewing to make a cat suit...she gave up and had lunch, then went to visit the town warlock, Mr. Snuffles. Mr. Snuffles lived in a very large mansion at the top of the highest hill on the very edge of town called Idris. He had spikey-glitter woven hair and dark eyeliner around his green cat eyes. The girl asked how she could be a cat. He meowed and started singing For Your Entertainment and made her into a fat, lazy cat. There were a few thing strange about this transformation: she was only slightly shrunk, so she was about 4 1/2 feet long and weighed about 120 pounds. she thought about how she could reconcile this, and decided she would be a sandwich making cat, but she failed at sandwiches when she had thumbs, this was hopeless.

It was very sad that such a lovely cat/person could be such a fail, so she sat and thought about what she could do. Then she had her best idea yet and she gathered her things and went to Oprah Winfrey for help. Sadly, Oprah had been hit by a car, thrown into a vat of toxic waste and tripped into the ocean the night before, so instead she had to go to Dr. Phil. Dr. Phil told her that she should forget all her insane plotting but the girl couldn't do that! She wanted a freaking pickle!

So the girl got Mr. Snuffles to see Dr. Phil and had him turned into an ugly lazy hungry fat cat and said until she got her pickle he would always be a cat. And so Dr. Phil went to one of the only people that could help him; Bill Gates. Sadly though, when he got there, Bill remembered how he had bullied him in high school. But, feeling sorry for him, supplied him with a true hero, Master Chief. With the help of Master Chief they began Mission: Storm Ze French Castle, on Legendary.

And thus began the real action the girl was forced to face. Still yet a cat, she fought the urge to chase the fat rat for all she really wanted was a stinking royal pickle. The girl/cat thing was told she was too young for this mission, so Master Chief taught her how to make a delicious sandwich. He told her that he expected 200 of these delicious delicacies when he returned, and then left to retrieve the royal pickle. So, while all her friends were off fighting for HER pickle, Kittygirl was making finger food.

She saw the fight of pickles and did a kitty roar and started throwing sandwich's everywhere. But a certain lazy, ugly, fat, hungry cat took her pickle and ran. Dr. Phil is now a THIEF! She saw this and said "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Then, suddenly, she got extremely angry. She looked and noticed that her fur was turning green. She also noticed that her claws and teeth were getting sharper. Then she started to grow and get stronger. When it stopped she was the size of an elephant and sh ewas ready for a fight.

Hulk Kitty charged after Dr. Phil and caught up quickly. When she was close enough she struck sending him and the royal pickle to teeter precariously over a cliff. She could only save one, but which? All she ever wanted was one royal pickle but Dr. Phil was a person...or cat. Such a hard decision, but not too hard. She jumped lunging toward her chose one. But which one you may ask?

Strangely, she clawed Dr. Phil's face and saved her fabulous royal pickle.

The End.

* * *

Yeah...we're that awesome.

Also, because I don't have any other possible way to do this, a quick review reply!

**FlyxCamo Llama:**

Yes, I'm alive. And YES, RDG WILL be updated, just not sure when exactly. But, I promise, I'll update it soon enough.

And...that is all I have to say for this chapter.

Weird huh?

-Skits


	61. Chapter 61

Oh my gosh guys! THIS WEEKEND. -faints-

Iggy: Skits is expecting this to be a good, yet slightly stressful, weekend.

Me: Yes, oh yes. This weekend, it shall be fun. My best friend is coming to my town and I shall meet her Saturday. :D YAY FOR GETTING TO MEET **VERA AMBER**! :D

Iggy: Yay for having to deal with Skits and Vera together IN PERSON for a week. -sigh-

Me: Hehehehe. It's gonna be fun. A rough rundown of my weekend thus far:

Friday- Probably spent practicing and studying math (though I might go see Scream 4 with my boyfriend, I'm not sure yet)

Saturday- Going to a local-ish college for Solos and Ensembles, in which I will be doing a duet with my dear friend Emily. Me on trumpet, her on Soprano Saxophone. -eargasm- I love the Soprano sax. So beautiful.

After that, I shall go meet my dear friend Vera as she comes into town, and we will be going to the park not far from my house, and apparently my boyfriend may show up as well. We're not sure, but he wants to...and I'd have no problem with that. ;)

Sunday- Gotta go to church to watch my grandma in the choir, they have some..thing. And after that, if weather permits, I'd love to go to the falls. ^-^

Aaand...then it's a week of school again. Hopefully with some Vera time within. :P

Iggy: But as for now, we're watching Ghost Adventures.

Me: And celebrating my mother's birthday. :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM! Though you'll never see this, oh well.

Iggy: And Skits is in a good mood.

Me: That I am. I would post another one of the stories I write in English with my friends, buuut, it's all the way in my room and I'm too lazy to go get it. I have two new ones, one we wrote today...

Iggy: Started off as a lovely story about a country boy that wanted to be on Cake Boss...then Zach got a hold of it and soon people were dying. o.O

Me: I love my friends. xD Especially him.

Iggy: Well, you probably should love him the most.

Me: Probably.

Anyone wanna hear a funny quote? Good! So, yesterday in 2nd block (ah, the beloved 2nd block) we were listening to songs about the American Dream, and one of those was 'This Land is Your Land'.

Zach proceeded to make a parody.

"This land is my land, this isn't your land. I have the deed and a legal right to shoot you, so GTFO."

Iggy: And last night Skits' dad found just how dramatic she is...

Me: I finished City of Fallen Angels last night...Then proceeded to throw it at the ground and storm out of the room into my bedroom.

Iggy: Drama queen.

Me: It was a perfectly acceptable response. -plays with balloon-

Ok, we better go back to watching Ghost Adventures.

Iggy: Good idea.

Me: I shall be back with more information concerning the adoption of **Letters to the Flock **and such, and hopefully with another story. Tata for now.

-Skits (And Ig)


	62. Chapter 62

So, I'd post another random story...but I'm, like, literally dead. X_X

Iggy: -groans and lays back on bed- I'm stuffed...

Me: That's what happens when you eat half of Subway, Ig.

Iggy: Three-fourths.

Me: -facepalm- So, last night Iggy went off with Saint, Fang and Aragorn (because he got annoyed by me and Erica laughing constantly. And wanted to sleep with them.) and Erica stayed the night with me. It was beastly. We watched Dragon Tales at, like, one in the morning, then fell asleep watching Land Before Time. xD And today, while Ig was still with Saint, me, Erica, my mom and my little sister went to a waterfall that is close by with Vera and her mom. It was awesomesauce, such fun. xD

Iggy: How did that go?

Me: Well...it was basically awesome. I spent basically the entire day with Vera, and Erica. On the way to the hotel to meet up with them, we got McDonald's, so I got a frappe. Nice start to a long day. :P

Iggy: Dear God, I feel sorry for them.

Me: xD Theen, we drove to the falls and walked around, going to see the water fall and such. Which looked..nasty. xD It's been rainy, so the water was, like, brown and disgusting. But it still looked pretty cool. And the water was really high so all the beaches were covered. Except one small portion of one.

Iggy: Y'know what I did? I went to work with Saint and Fang...and Aggie.

Me: And you ate basically everything. I heard. -facepalm- Anyway, we also went on this trail...and almost died. X.X We hit a dead-end-type-thing and had to climb basically straight up. BUT I SURVIVED. All thanks to the balance bracelet my mom bought me at the store before we went on the trails. xD

Iggy: ...I feel sick...

Me: I'd say so. Then, we came back to my house...and Pooky barked at V. But she kept poking at him. And he kept hissing and barking and such. And she ate pizza. And she was in bed with my sister. xD Both fully clothed, btw. And, well, one's four, and I don't think V is a pedo, sooo.

Iggy: Wait, Vera was here and I missed her?

Me: ...did you just now catch that?

Iggy: Yeah...

Me: -facepalm- Well, she'll be here until Wednesday. Maybe you can go...do something with Max and B'Ella or something. I dunno. Anyway, now I'm tired.

Iggy: I feel sick...oh, how'd your duet thing go?

Me: The duet? Oh yeah...we had bad intonation (as in, we were a half-step out of tune) and we didn't do all our dynamics, but we did everything else very well. Right notes, right rhythm, etc. Which, I think, is good for a 2nd year trumpet and Em's first time on soprano sax.

Iggy: Good job. -claps- -groans- -dies-

Me: ...-facepalm- Note to self: Keep Iggy away from Subway.

Iggy: I thought this was supposed to make you skinny and stuff.

Me: Not when you eat THREE-FOURTHS OF THE RESTAURANT! Bah. Anyway, just a raaandom update so you all can be jeaaalouuss 'cause I met V. :P Hahaha.

Iggy: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. VERA AMBER SAT ON THE EXACT BED WE'RE SITTING ON NOW. PWNED BITCHES.

Me: -facepalm- Iggy...

Iggy: Sorry.

Me: Anyway, I have a question. Any of you like Glee? Well, what would you think if I posted a Glee/MR crossover fic? Would you read it? Do you think you'd like it? Do you think I should post it?

That's more than one question...but answer them all. Please and thank you?

And now, we must go. And...die...or something. xD

-Skits and Ig


End file.
